Un día hermoso
by Alicce
Summary: Duo da un paseo por la colonia y se encuentra con una chica que le pide ayuda para escapar, este se la lleva a la casa que comparte con los chicos,qué tiene que ver esta chica con el nuevo renacimiento de OZ,qué relación tiene con el doctor J y con Heero?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un día hermoso, a si que salió de la casa que compartía con sus cuatro amigos y comenzó a caminar por la colonia, caminó por la avenida principal, mirando las tiendas, los coches, las personas que caminaban por la calle, observó el cielo artificial de la colonia y noto que parecía como si fuera el de la tierra

-Ah….- suspiró satisfecho, Heero había ido a trabajar en la empresa de computadores. Quatre había salido a trabajar como presidente de su empresa de combustible, pero volvía a las 12 de la tarde. Wufei fue a la base de los Preventer, como todos los días, a trabajar y Trowa estaba en casa, se había tomado unas vacaciones del circo indefinidas y estaba viviendo con ellos desde hace un mes, pero estaba durmiendo porque la noche anterior había salido de fiesta con él. Mientras él, Duo Maxwell, que también tenía vacaciones como dueño de la fábrica de reciclado de acero de la colonia, sentía que el trabajo no lo llenaba del todo, luego de pilotar un MS ya nada era divertido; justamente en eso estaba pensando cuando entró sin darse cuenta al parque central de la colonia que conectaba con los puntos importantes de esta como por ejemplo el puerto espacial por el lado norte; una gran catedral que por cierto era la más grande de las colonias, por el lado Sur y por el lado oeste del parque estaba el ayuntamiento y los tribunales. A medida que caminaba por el parque notó que en este habían madres con sus hijos que jugaban en los juegos, ancianos que les daban de comer a las palomas, personas trotando, otras caminando. Duo sólo camino hasta un lugar cerca de la salida Sur, se sentó en el pasto verde y pensaba pasar por la catedral luego de estar allí un rato, estaba pensando en lo bien que lo había pasado anoche en el club que fue con Trowa y a las chicas que conoció allí cuando sin ningún aviso

-¡BAM!...- algo lo embistió en el abdomen, haciendo que se doblara de dolor pero algo como de unos 50 kilos estaba tirado sobre él

-¿Qué demonios?...- comienza Duo adolorido por el golpe, pero solo veía algo blanco y vaporoso que estaba tirado sobre él, el bulto no pesaba mucho….pero estaba caliente, el chico se sentó y miro al bulto que estaba sobre él

-Ah…ah…- jadeaba

-¿Qué pasa….quien eres…o que eres…?- le pregunta Duo al bulto sin darse cuenta que era una chica vestida de novia

-Lo…lo siento…mucho…- jadeo la muchacha, al parecer venia corriendo una larga distancia, trato de levantarse ya que se había caído horizontalmente sobre el chico

-Bien…no importa…- murmura Duo al ver lo linda que era, mientras la chica trataba de levantarse Duo amablemente le ayudó a ponerse de pie

-Gra…gracias…- jadeó la chica casi en un susurro, una vez que estuvo de pie, Duo pudo darse cuenta que la chica traía un vestido de novia, pero cuando la chica trató de correr otra vez volvió a caerse

-¡Aaaaah!- exclamo de dolor, se había torcido el pie cuando tropezó con aquel chico y ahora no podría correr ni escapar….

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Duo levantándola nuevamente alarmado por el grito de la chica

-Mi tobillo….- murmura la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, no eran del dolor, eso no era importante ahora, si no escapaba sentiría mucho más dolor del que ahora sentía

-¿Te lo torciste?- pregunta Duo

-Siiiiii….- solloza la chica, estaba desesperada, tenía que escapar…o si no podría morir….

-Déjame ayudarte, tienes que ir a ver un medico…- le dice Duo haciendo que la chica se apoyara en su hombro para caminar

-No puedo….tengo….tengo que escapar….- le dice desesperada negando con la cabeza

-¿Escapar?... ¿por qué?- pregunta Duo sin comprender

-…No quiero casarme….- responde la chica- …tengo…que correr…o no podré…- comienza la chica – ¡…allí están, vienen por mi…!- exclama soltando a Duo y tratando fallidamente de correr, Duo mira hacia donde la chica miró y pudo ver que habían cuatro hombres forzudos de smoking, calvos y de lentes negros buscando algo, cuando vieron a la chica comenzaron a correr en esa dirección, mientras la chica se arrastraba en el suelo en un intento desesperado de escapar

-¿Ellos te persiguen?- pregunta Duo al ver que los cuatro hombres se acercaban mas y mas, miro a la chica que se arrastraba y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le viniera al rostro- así no llegarás muy lejos…- murmura Duo

-No quiero que me atrapen….por favor ayúdame…- pidió desesperada la muchacha, "¿tan desesperada esta que le pide ayuda a un extraño…?." Se pregunto Duo y sin más la tomo por la cintura con su brazo, se la colgó al hombro y comenzó a correr para perder a los perseguidores de la chica. Salió del parque por la salina Norte y corrió unas cuantas cuadras y pensando que había despistado a los perseguidores de la chica, se escondió en un callejón sin salida, dejó a la chica de pie en el suelo y esta lo miro agradecida

-Gracias…- murmura agitada con lágrimas en los ojos- ….ten…- le dice quitándose de su cuello un collar de oro con una esmeralda prendida de el

-No…no…¿cómo piensas eso?….- le dice casi ofendido el chico negando con la cabeza

-Sé que tal vez no es mucho pero…déjame agradecerte de este modo….- le pide la chica seguía jadeando y tenía la cara un poco roja

-No – responde el chico

-Lo siento es solo que…. Creí…-murmura avergonzada por lo que hizo mirando hacia el suelo- lo lamento…no quise molestar…- agregó mirándolo a los ojos

-Bien no importa…. ¿por qué no quieres casarte?- le pregunta curioso Duo sin dejar de sentir un rubor en sus mejillas al notar que la muchacha de verdad era linda

-Porque…porque…- comenzó la chica pero antes de explicar la chica se desmayó, Duo la tomo de las axilas antes de que cayera al suelo y la tomo en sus brazos

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre…- le dice a la chica que estaba desmayada en sus brazos, observo bien a la chica, el rostro lo tenia rojo

-Por aquí, no buscamos por aquí….- escuchó Duo, se asomó y notó que los que perseguían a la chica estaban muy cerca de donde él y la muchacha estaban escondidos. Duo se escondió detrás de un tanque lleno de basura y espero a que los hombres pasaran, una vez que los burló sin pensarlo más corrió a la calle a tomar un taxi

-A la calle Nº 5 por favor…- pidió el chico una vez dentro del taxi con la muchacha

-OK…- respondió el chofer, un hombre de unos cuarenta años. En el trayecto a la casa Duo observó a la muchacha que seguía desmayada, la piel era de un color que Duo no sabia como describir, no era blanca pero tampoco era morena, era más bien trigueña; el cabello café oscuro de la chica era mucho más largo que el de él; lo tenia con rizos por aquí y por allá, el velo de novia no lo traía, y él pensó que ella lo había perdido en su huida y de hecho así había ocurrido, sus labios eran rojos y se veían suaves, la nariz y el mentón eran delicados y los ojos los tenía maquillados de una manera muy sensual , las pestañas eran largas y crespas, ojos delineados negros, el cuello delicado y de mediana longitud donde estaba el collar de una gran esmeralda, se le notaban las clavículas y el escote cuadrado del vestido hacia que el busto se viera bien formado, sus brazos estaban cubiertos con unos guantes largos hasta más arriba de los codos, y el vestido de la cintura hasta los tobillos era de tules vaporosos blancos , los zapatos de tacón alto eran blancos pero tenían un poco de barro y estaban manchados de pasto, miro nuevamente el rostro de la muchacha que yacía en sus brazos "….simplemente hermosa…." Pensó Duo al terminar de contemplar a la chica, puso sus dedos en el cuello de la chica para sentir el pulso y este era muy bajo y lento

-Aquí es señor…- le dice el chofer

-Ah…gracias…tenga…- le dice Duo pagando la tarifa para luego bajarse del taxi con la chica, el chofer lo había dejado justo en la puerta de la casa; entró al antejardín de la casa y golpeó la puerta para que Trowa le abriera

-¿Qué demonios…?- le pregunto Trowa al ver que Duo entraba con una chica en los brazos y además vestida de novia

-Luego te explico…- murmuro Duo a la par que entraba a la casa, que como siempre estaba desordenada - ¿puedes quitar esas cosas del sofá?- le pide a Trowa indicando la basura y ropa sucia que estaba regada por el sofá, el aludido le hace caso y Duo recostó delicadamente a la chica en el sofá, a la par que Trowa lo miraba pidiéndole una explicación

-… ¿y bien?...- pregunto Trowa, ya era hora de que llegara Quatre y faltaba una hora mas para que llegara Heero de su trabajo y de seguro los recién llegados querrían saber que ocurría

-Veras…- comenzó Duo a contarle toda la historia de cómo la cica se tropezó con él, como no podía correr por sí misma, como él la ayudo a escapar de unos tipos que parecían mafiosos y de cómo se desmayó- entonces no se me ocurrió nada más que traerla acá…- termino el chico

-¿Y crees que es sensato traer a la casa a una completa extraña?- le pregunto enfadado Trowa

-¿Bueno que querías? ¿Que la dejara así desmayada tirada en la calle en un basurero?- le pregunta Duo enfadado, realmente no se le había ocurrido nada más que llevarla a la casa

-¿Por qué esta tan roja?- pregunta Trowa y luego le toca la frente- tiene fiebre, está ardiendo….- agrega mirando a Duo

-Trae un termómetro…- le dice Duo preocupado

-…Mm…m…- se queja la chica

-¿Dime te sientes bien?- le pregunta Duo a la par que le ponía el termómetro que Trowa había traído en la axila a la chica, esta abre los ojos y mira asustada

-¿Dónde…estoy?...- pregunta la muchacha sentándose en el sofá y mirando Duo

-No te preocupes estas en mi casa…- le explica Duo- oye…no creas que soy un pervertido, ni nada de eso…..pero te desmayaste y no sabía que hacer….-le dice Duo , la chica lo mira un poco más asustada que antes

-…No me entregaste…. ¿o si?- le pregunto asustada no por el hecho de encontrarse en un lugar extraño si no por la posibilidad de que estuviera de nuevo en posesión de _él_

-No…no te…- comienza Duo pero la chica lo interrumpió, a decir verdad ni siquiera lo escuchaba…lo único que quería era escapar

-No, no me van a atrapar…esta vez no…-musita antes de comenzar a llorar sin darse cuenta

-No te van a capturar…estas a salvo…- le dice Duo, la chica lo mira desesperada-confía en mi…por favor…- le pidió Duo serio y con una confiable voz- soy Duo Maxwell y él es Trowa Barton…- se presenta Duo y a Trowa que miraba en silencio a la chica, esta los miró, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas por miedo a que la capturaran otra vez

-Soy...soy…- musita angustiada la chica-…Shedar Matzura…- respondió al fin secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su guante de seda blanco, manchándolo con maquillaje

-Mucho gusto Shedar Matzura- le sonríe Duo feliz de saber al fin el nombre de la chica que él rescató

-Shedar… ¿Por qué te perseguían?- pregunto Trowa, la chica lo miro a los ojos

-Quieren que me case…- respondió ésta nerviosa, el solo hecho de recordar que la estaban buscando en esos momentos para casarla a la fuerza hacia que sintiera miedo y ganas de llorar de nuevo

-¿Y no te quieres casar?- pregunta nuevamente frío Trowa

-No…- niega efusivamente con la cabeza la chica-…ellos…ellos quieren que me case con _él_, y es…horrible….es un monstruo…- musita la chica muy nerviosa

-Permiso…- murmura Duo a la par que le quitaba el termómetro de la axila a la chica-Fiuuu…- silba el chico- tienes 39 ½…trata de tranquilizarte…- le aconseja Duo, pero Shedar negó con la cabeza, lo que menos podía hacer ahora era tranquilizarse, lo que tenia que saber era donde se encontraba y como contactarse con alguno de sus amigos para que la ayudase

-Solo tienes que decir no…- le dice Trowa tranquilo creyendo que la chica era muy escandalosa, la chica lo mira a los ojos y Trowa se sorprendió al notar que la chica además de no sentirse intimidada por su fría mirada como todas las personas, tenia su mirada lúgubre

- No puedo…porque estoy condenada…le pertenezco como una cosa, me compró como se compra un par de zapatos…..- responde la chica quitándose los guantes y comenzó a balancearse de atrás a delante tratando de tranquilizarse-…si me encuentra ahora…me mata…- musito la chica y Trowa noto que los guantes que la chica traía eran largos porque escondían marcas de golpes en los brazos

-Iré a buscar la medicina para la fiebre…- le dice Duo con voz calma para tranquilizarla -Trowa, se torció el tobillo… ¿podrías ponerle una venda?- le pide Duo indicando el botiquín que Trowa trajo

-Claro…- respondió Trowa agachándose frente a la chica

-…Si me encuentra me suicido…-musitaba para sí la chica, Trowa la miro, no parecía que estuviera actuando o hablando demás, se veía decidida a quitarse la vida si era atrapada

-Oye…- le dice Trowa y la chica lo miro a los ojos y el chico noto que ella no tenía miedo a morir- trata de tranquilizarte…- le pide el chico " se parece mucho a nosotros en la guerra" pensó para si el chico-no dejaremos que te descubran…- le dice el muchacho, la chica lo miro y suspiro pero sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos asustada y gimió de miedo, cuando Trowa le quiso poner su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Trowa, ese acto y los moretones le hicieron creer al chico que la muchacha que estaba frente a él era victima de violencia- Tranquila…no te haré daño….- le dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos, Shedar asintió

-Gracias…- murmura la chica no más tranquila

-Bueno dime…¿Qué pie te torciste?- le pregunta Trowa

-Este…- murmura Shedar mostrándole el pie derecho, el chico le quito el zapato de tacón alto blanco manchado de barro y pasto, descubrió que la chica traía medias

-…Tienes…- comenzó Trowa

-…Oh…es cierto… me pusieron medias….- murmuro la chica, y arremangándose las bastas del vestido hasta su muslo y se desabrocho el porta ligas de su media, para luego bajarla y quitársela, al ver esto Trowa se sonrojo levemente, pero noto unos moretones en las piernas de la chica, no dijo nada porque puso su atención en el tobillo de la chica

-Creo que solamente te lo torciste…- le dice Trowa- te lo vendaré para que se cure…- comenzando a vendarlo

-Gra…gracias…- murmuró Shedar sintiendo dolor en su tobillo

-Llegue…- les dice Duo mientras Trowa vendaba el tobillo de la chica, Duo venía con una caja de píldoras en una mano y en la otra un vaso con agua

-Hem…Shedar...¿comiste algo en las últimas tres horas?- le pregunto Duo mientras Shedar recibía el vaso de Duo y una píldora

-En... en realidad no lo creo...- murmuro la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-Creo que deberás comer algo antes de tomarte la pastilla- le dice Duo mientras leía las instrucciones

-Oh...-

-Te traeré algo para comer...espera un poco...- le dijo Duo nervioso

-Gra...gracias- murmuro la chica- lamento ser una molestia…- agregó apenada

-Ya casi termino con tu tobillo…-le dice Trowa a la chica terminando de vendarle el pie a la chica- ya…- agrega a la par que la chica se levantaba del sofá-Creo que sería buena idea que te cambies de ropa...para estar más cómoda...- le dice Trowa al ver que el vestido era muy vaporoso

-Hemm….tienes razón ¿me podrían traer algo que ponerme?, es solo que no se qué me pusieron debajo del vestido….y….- comenzó la chica incomoda- lo siento….- agrego apenada

-Claro, deja yo te traigo algo- se ofrece Trowa y subiendo las escaleras desapareció en el segundo piso

-Llegue...- sonrió Duo trayendo un pocillo de ramen instantáneo-ten...-

-Gracias...- murmuro la chica recibiendo el pocillo que le pasaba el chico trenzado

-¿Y Trowa?- pregunto Duo al ver que el chico no se veía

-Fue a traerme ropa para cambiarme...es solo que no sé que me pusieron debajo de este vestido...- le dice la chica

-¿No te vistes tu sola?- le pregunta Duo que no se le paso inadvertido el comentario de la chica

-Por lo regular lo hago yo sola…pero esta vez desperté así…vestida…- le explica la chica- no sé si me curaron las….-comenzó pero de pronto se quedó callada de pronto y miro el suelo

-Toma...- le dice Trowa pasándole una sudadera blanca y un short azul que eran de él

-Gracias…- murmura la chica recibiendo la ropa – ¡ah!- exclamo llena de dolor cuando trato de bajar el cierre del vestido-lo siento…pero…no puedo bajarlo yo sola…- murmura la chica al sentir las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, sentía mucho dolor en su espalda-¿…podrían….?-

-Bien…- respondió Trowa creyendo que la chica lo decía con otras intenciones "manipuladora…."pensó Trowa pero cuando comenzó a bajar el cierre, lo primero que vio fueron unos cortes y moretones en la espalda de la chica y que no traía corpiño luego

-Gracias…- murmuro la chica

-¿Shedar que te paso en la espalda?- pregunto Trowa al ver las marcas

-Es un regalo de _él_ que hizo ayer….- respondió la chica a la par se le caía el vestido dejando a la vista el cuerpo maltratado de la chica. Por todos lados tenia marcas de golpes, pero en la espalda y las costillas eran los más feos porque habían heridas que ni siquiera estaban tratadas

-¿Él te hizo esto?- le pregunto Duo sin percatarse que la chica no traía corpiño

-Si…- murmura la chica cubriendo su busto con sus brazos- por esto y otras cosas más no quiero casarme con él…si me hacía esto cuando me tenia retenida en su casa…no quiero imaginar lo que me hará si somos marido y mujer…- respondió la chica poniéndose a duras penas la polera que Trowa le paso, pero esta no cubría mucho porque le quedaba bastante grande y los hombros se le salían por el cuello de la sudadera

-Bastardo…- Trowa ahora comprendía a la chica y su desesperación, a nadie le gustaría que lo maltrataran de esa forma-¿por qué no lo denunciaste a la policía?- le pregunto

-Él…me hizo ayer cuando que trate de escapar para ir a la policía...- le dice la chica

-¿Y no te defendiste de él?- le pregunta nuevamente Trowa

-Tra…trate…pero él es mucho mas fuerte que yo….y sus guardias también lo son…- le dice la chica sintiendo que sus piernas le flaqueaban y sin quererlo se puso a llorar nuevamente

-Dejame ayudarte con esa polera...- le dice Trowa tomando los tirantes y haciendoles un nudo a cada uno para que la sudadera no le quedara grande

-Vamos…no llores…no dejaremos que él te ponga un dedo encima- le dice Duo levantando su mano para ponerla a modo de apoyo en el hombro de la chica pero esta al ver la mano levantada de Duo hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando él le iba a dar una paliza se agacho sumisamente, cerró los ojos fuerte y un gemido de miedo se le escapo a los labios-Shedar, no te dañare…- le dice Duo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica

-Yo….siempre hago eso…lo siento…es una respuesta condicionada….- respondió la chica poniendo sus manos en la cara, se sentía muy mal…realmente mal…- yo …creo que…- comenzó pero se desmayo antes de poder avisar, esta vez fue Trowa quien la sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo

-Mira, parecen marcas de correa de pantalón…- le dice Trowa mirando la parte de la espalda que se aún salía de la sudadera

-m…mm…- se quejo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados mientras Duo le levantaba las piernas para que volviera en sí y se tomara las píldoras para la fiebre

-mira Trowa esta despertando…- le dice Duo al notar que la chica movía los ojos detrás de los parpados cerrados y luego los abrió

-Shedar, tomate este remedio, hará que tu fiebre baje….- le dice Trowa pasándole una píldora y un vaso de agua

-Gracias…- murmró Shedar

-La fiebre se te quitará pero ahora tienes que relajarte…- le dijo Duo

-Sí, recuéstate aquí y relájate…- le aconsejó Trowa y la chica le hizo caso

-Ya se le quito le fiebre…- le dice Trowa sacando el termómetro de la axila de la chica luego de diez minutos después de que se tomara la píldora- tiene 35 ½ de temperatura….- agrega mirando a la chica que se había dormido

-Se resfriara así…- le dice Duo- …traeré una manta…- se ofrece Duo

-Bien…-murmura Trowa mirando a la chica, para cuando Duo bajo la chica ya había despertado

-Gracias…-murmura la chica una vez que Trowa la cubrió con la manta que le trajo Duo-pero no quiero molestar mas….- musito la chica mirando a los dos chicos que la habían cuidado-…creo que me iré…-agrega

-¿Estás segura?, ¿no te sientes mal? –pregunta presuroso Duo a la par que la chica se ponía de pie

-¿Iras a vivir con tu novio?- le pregunta Trowa y Shedar que se había levantado lo mira sorprendida

-…es verdad…no tengo donde ir…- murmura la chica y comenzó a asustarse

-No tienes donde ir ¿verdad?- le pregunto Trowa a lo que la chica negó con su cabeza cabizbajamente

-Pero…aún así no quiero causar más molestias…- agrega Shedar al ver que hasta ropa le habían prestado, los dos chicos se miran cómplicemente y luego asienten

-Oye…pero si sales ahora de seguro te van a capturar…- le dice Duo

-Además tu misma dijiste que no tienes donde ir…- le recuerda Trowa

-…y por lo visto no tienes ningún documento…como para escapar de la colonia…- le dice Duo, Shedar los mira sorprendida

-¿Colonia?, ¿estoy en una colonia?- les pregunto asustada

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías?- le pregunto Duo perplejo

-No, desperté hoy frente a esa catedral dentro de la limosina….- le dijo Shedar- de todas formas siempre traigo mi tarjeta de identificación , por si logro escapar…-murmura Shedar y agachándose para tomar su zapato izquierdo los mira satisfecha -siempre traigo un escondite secreto…- agrega sacándole la plantilla al zapato y de debajo de esta extrajo su cedula de identidad

- El problema es que mi pasaporte siempre lo guarda él…- murmura triste la chica- y no traigo dinero….no podré volver a mi tierra….-murmura en un sollozo

-¿…tú vives en la tierra…?- le pregunta con un hilo de voz Duo

-…sí…pero...pero…aún así no podré volver….de seguro él me buscará allí en primer lugar…- responde la chica llorando con su rostro entre sus manos y sin darse cuenta dejando caer sus documentos

-…hem….tranquila…- le dice Duo sentándose junto a la chica para consolarla, Trowa por su parte recogió los documentos de la chica y los observó aparecía una foto de la muchacha con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y lo que hacia junto con una huella dactilar

-Eres… ¿estudiante?- le pregunta Trowa leyendo lo que la chica hacia en la tierra a la par que esta asentía

-¿….y estudias en algún colegio?...- pregunta interesado Duo

-…no ya salí del colegio pensaba estudiar en la universidad…pero en la tierra estaba obligada a estar en una de sus casas….donde él vivía y me tenia allí todo el día….este año no pude matricularme en ninguna universidad- respondió la chica

-¿Entonces porque te viniste a casar acá?- le pregunta sin entender Trowa

-La verdad no lo sé…- le respondió la chica

-… ¿y esos mastodontes….quienes eran?- pregunta Duo recordándolos de pronto

-Sus guardaespaldas….- murmuro la chica

-¿guardaespaldas?- preguntó Trowa

-…sí….él es una persona adinerada en mi país…tanto o más que la realeza, tiene guardaespaldas y…. mato a papá el mismo día que lo obligo a darme como esposa, además nuestros títulos y tierras aparecieron todos a nombre de él…él compró todo nuestro patrimonio así como me compro a mi….lo peor es que mato a papá y quemó nuestra mansión principal con todos dentro, estoy segura de eso….y ya no tengo a nadie….-comenzó a llorar Shedar muy triste, su madre había muerto cuando ella había nacido y su padre luego de darla a su novio murió en un extraño incendio

-Vamos no llores…- le dice Duo tratando de tranquilizarle

-Creo que lo más sensato será que te quedes con nosotros por un tiempo…- le dice Trowa quitándole las palabras a Duo de la boca, la chica lo mira sin comprender

-¿…me…estas…?- comienza la chica

-A que te quedes con nosotros hasta que te dejen de buscar…- le dice Trowa

-…Gra…gracias…- musita Shedar mirando a Trowa-¿pero….no molestaré…?-pregunta luego

-…No…no molestarás, además deberías preocuparte de que nosotros no te molestemos a ti…- le dice Duo tratando de tranquilizarla

-¿Por qué…?- pregunta sin comprender la chica

-Somos 5 chicos…- responde Trowa

-5…chicos….-murmura perpleja la chica

-Sí, pero no te preocupes que todas las habitaciones tienen cerrojo incluido el baño…- se apresura a explicar Duo

-Yo…yo…- musita la chica mirando a ambos muchachos, pero en eso entra por la puerta principal un chico rubio de ojos aqua, vestía un terno negro y camisa blanca, y en una mano traía un portafolios y en la otra un abrigo

-Hola chicos ¿cómo….están…?-comienza el recién llegado a saludar a Duo a Trowa pero nota que había una chica sentada en el sofá vestida con la ropa de Trowa, que le quedaba muy grande ya que se le escapaba todo por el escote

-¡Quatre! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?- le pregunta Trowa aún sentado en el sofá junto a la chica

-Bien- sonríe Quatre poniéndose frente a los tres chicos, a la par que estos se ponían de pie

-Hola Quatre…- sonríe Duo

-Hola…- sonríe el chico y mira a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, tenía el cabello largo, mucho más largo que el de Duo a pesar que estaba un poco rizado, pero era del mismo color, sus ojos estaban maquillados, pero ahora por haber llorado el maquillaje se le había corrido, los labios carnosos y suaves, los ojos muy parecidos a los de Wufei pero mucho más grandes y hermosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y de mediana estatura

-..Quatre…ella es Shedar Matzura….- les presenta Duo y lo saca de sus cavilaciones- Shedar, él es Quatre Raberba Winner…- le dice Duo a la chica

-Mucho…gusto…- musita Shedar

-El gusto es mío…- le sonríe el chico al ver a una chica tan linda en la casa, pero luego mira las cosas tiradas en el suelo y nota que había un vestido de novia junto a unos zapatos blancos de tacón y unos guantes de novia largos-… ¿y bien?...- pregunta interesado Quatre sentándose en un sillón frente a los tres chicos, la chica traía unas porta ligas que se vieron cuando el short de Trowa se le cayó hasta los tobillos

-..Lo siento…- murmura Shedar agachándose para subirse los pantalones y sujetando el escote de la sudadera para cuando ella se agachara no se le viera el busto desnudo de bajo de la polera

-Quatre, Shedar se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo…- le dice Duo

-…Ya veo… ¿y por qué?...- pregunta el chico sin tratar de ser descortés, y los tres chicos comenzaron a contarle la historia de la chica y de cómo Duo la conoció- ya veo….bueno…que se quede entonces…- le sonríe a la chica Quatre

-De verdad…si soy una molestia…-comienza la chica

-Shedar, estas en problemas…y nosotros te podemos ayudar…de verdad, no eres ninguna molestia…- le dice Quatre-…aparte…-comienza amablemente y levanta su mano para ponerla en el hombro de la muchacha en señal de apoyo, pero la chica cerro fuerte los ojos y bajo su rostro a la par que se lo cubría con las manos para evitar el golpe que ella creía que le llegaría-…¿qué pasa…?- pregunta sin entender lo que la chica acababa de hacer

-¿No escuchas a caso lo que te decimos? su novio la golpeaba….- le dice enfadado Duo a la par que Trowa le explicaba a Shedar que Quatre no le golpearía

-Oh…¡lo siento mucho!- exclama Quatre muy apenado por lo ocurrido- te prometo que yo jamás golpearía a una chica, de verdad...- le dice Quatre disculpándose

-No…yo lo siento…lo hago…porque…es como un reflejo…- murmura temblorosa

-Ehmmm, no te pongas triste- le sonríe Duo-¿Qué tal si vas al baño, te lavas la cara y luego comemos ramen instantáneo….?- le ofrece Duo

-Yo…puedo cocinar…- musita la chica indecisa aún asustada

-¿De verdad?- pregunta entusiasmado Trowa

-Sí…además se me dan bien las labores domesticas, se lavar, planchar…cocinar…tender camas, barrer, coser, ordenar…-les explica la chica -…y no me molesta hacerlas…-agrega sonriendo

-Eso…es fabuloso…- le brillan los ojos a Quatre- ¿Me podrías cocinar algo rico de almuerzo?- le pregunta mirando ilusionado a la chica

-Cla…claro…- balbucea la chica

-Ya pero que primero se ponga cómoda- le ataja Duo, que no quería que la chica hiciera las veces de sirvienta en la casa

-Eso…ve al baño…- le dice Trowa

-No sé dónde queda el baño…- murmura algo apenada la chica

-Yo te llevo…- le ofrece Quatre- Después de todo tengo que cambiarme de ropa…-agrega

-Gracias…- respondió la chica

-Ven, es por aquí…- le indica las escaleras, Shedar subió detrás del muchacho rubio, y mientras los dos chicos estaban arriba Trowa miró a Duo seriamente

-Buscaré información sobre ella…- le dice el chico con los documentos de la chica en la mano-por si acaso…- agrega como para explicarse

-Bueno…- le responde Duo sin darle importancia al asunto

Mientras arriba Quatre le mostraba el baño a la chica

-Este es el baño….- le indica Quatre abriendo la primera puerta de la derecha y dejando que la chica entrara

-Gracias...- musita la chica entrando en cubículo-disculpe…- le dice la chica

-Dime Quatre…- pide el chico mirando a la muchacha

-Bien…Quatre….puede que parezca extraño que te lo pregunte pero… ¿tienes una liga para el cabello?- le pregunta la chica, su cabello era muy largo y le molestaba sin mencionar que le recordaba lo que a su novio más le gustaba hacer, tirarla del cabello escaleras abajo

-Ehmmm, no yo no tengo pero puede que Duo si…- le dice Quatre sonriendo, entro al baño y abrió el mueble que estaba debajo del lavamanos

–A ver si tiene unas ligas…- murmuraba buscando una bolsa llena de ligas para el cabello negras que había visto la otra vez cuando buscaba papel higiénico-aquí están- sonríe el chico levantándose y mostrándole a la chica una bolsa llena de ligas negras

-Saca todas las que quieras….total son de Duo…- le dice riendo

-Pero… ¿él no se enojará?- pregunta la chica indecisa

-¿Duo? No, él no se enoja…- le dice Quatre quitándole importancia al asunto, entonces la chica saco dos y comenzó a hacerse dos coletas una a cada lado de la cabeza

-Gracias…- le sonrió la chica al terminar de hacerse el peinado y se agachara sobre el lavamanos para lavarse la cara

-Oye… ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?...- pregunta Quatre al ver que la polera en la espalda estaba manchada con lo que parecía sangre

-Unos golpes de correa- murmura la chica

-¿Una correa?... ¡pero tienes heridas!- exclama el chico-¿no te duele?-

-Si, siempre duele….pero ayer perdí la conciencia rápidamente….a si que no dolió tanto….- musito la chica con su rostro sombrío a la par que se miraba en el gran espejo que ocupaba toda la pared del baño

-¿Ayer?, ¿esto te lo hizo ayer?

-Si…eso creo…- murmuró la chica, la verdad era que no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente

-¿Y no te curaste las heridas?-

-No….desperté hoy…vestida de novia…de hecho ni si quiera traía toda mi ropa interior- murmura la chica

-Déjame ver tus heridas…- le dice Quatre

-Bien, pero le daré la espalda al espejo…-

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no traigo corpiño- le dice roja como tomate

-Oh…bien…solo quiero verte las heridas….pero cúbrete con esto adelante…- le dice pasándole una toalla que la chica tomo

-Gracias…- musito la chica tratando de quitarse la sudadera pero no pudo-No…puedo….- murmuro

-Si quieres me doy vuelta….-

-No…es solo que no puedo quitármela sola…- sollozó del dolor al sentir una gran puntada de dolor en su espalda al tratar de levantar los brazos

-Ehmmm….a ver…. ¿cómo le hago?, ¿te la quito yo?- pregunta Quatre

-¿Chicos, por qué demoran tanto?- pregunto Duo que había subido junto con Trowa a ver qué ocurría que se demoraban

-Tiene heridas en la espalda… ¿no se las vieron?- le pregunta Quatre a los dos chicos

-Sí, pero estábamos más preocupados de quitarle la fiebre…- se defiende Duo

-Déjame quitártela….- le dice Trowa caminando hasta Shedar

-¿Trowa como puedes decir esas cosas?- le regaña Quatre

-¿No se la puede quitar sola verdad?- le pregunta Trowa mas a la chica que Quatre

-Si...-

-Bueno…déjame quitártela – le dice el chico serio, tomando la polera y quitándosela de una vez

-She…Shedar…cúbrete por favor…- le pide Duo a punto de que le saliera un chorro de sangre explosivo de la nariz, a lo que la chica le hizo caso

-Gracias…-

-Mira eso…es horrible…. ¿cómo te hizo esto?- le pregunto Quatre que no comprendía como la chica pudo aguantar tanto maltrato, por toda la espalda habían cortes de la hebilla de la correa, también habían moretones, pero había una herida especialmente grande en la mitad de la espalda

-Toma, ponle agua oxigenada…- le dice Trowa pasándole el frasco de agua oxigenada al rubio

-¿Y si me ponen alcohol antes?, no creo que me hayan curado las heridas ayer…de hecho nunca lo hacían….- le pide Shedar

-El alcohol duele….- le explica Quatre

-Me dolerá más si luego se me infecta…- le dice la chica

-Bien…toma el alcohol…-le dice Duo sacándolo del botiquín, el rubio untó un poco en un algodón y lo comenzó a pasar por todas las heridas de la chica

-Ah…- gimió de dolor la chica, le dolía igual que cuando su novio le hubiera estado golpeando nuevamente

-Lo…siento…- se disculpo Quatre nervioso

-No te preocupes…- sollozó la chica

-¿Quieres que dejemos el alcohol para después?- le pregunto Quatre al ver que las heridas de verdad eran mucho más feas de lo que él había pensado

-No…- murmuro la chica-…no importa…- agrego sombríamente al tiempo que sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Casi termino…- murmuro Quatre comenzando a vendarle las heridas

-Gracias…- murmuro la chica

-Traeré mis zapatillas de descanso para que te las pongas…- le ofrece Duo antes de salir del baño

-Shedar, esos moretones ¿también te los hizo él?- le pregunta Quatre al ver que la chica tenia moretones en el vientre y en la cintura a la altura de las costillas

-Si…son patadas…- respondió serena la chica

-¿Y los brazos? – pregunto Trowa que veía moretones en los brazos también

-Si… los brazos y las piernas también- respondió la chica a la par que Trowa observaba las marcas de dedos que le dejó en el ante brazo- me arrastraron por toda la finca del brazo hasta la mansión, allí él se ocupo de mi…- respondió la chica

-Qué horrible…- musito Quatre que aun no se cambiaba de ropa

-Aquí están las zapatillas de descansó...- le dice Duo a la chica

-Muchas gracias…- murmuro la chica a la par que se ponía la sudadera de Trowa con mucho trabajo

-Déjame ayudarte...- le dice el dueño de la polera poniéndosela

-Gracias…- musito la chica sonriéndole

-Shedar…sonreíste- le dice Duo que no había visto a la chica sonreír desde que la conoció ese día, la chica lo mira y le sonríe también para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Duo, Quatre y Trowa

-Gracias...- les sonrió a los tres chicos- bien iré a preparar el almuerzo…- musito la chica sin darse cuenta que los tres chicos estaban sonrojados

-Déjame mostrarte donde queda la cocina- le ofrece Duo y juntos bajan las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, la chica no se había percatado, pero el baño estaba hecho un desastre, las tapas del retrete estaban arriba y olía a orines, el lavamanos estaba sucio con sarro y con pasta dental esparcida por todos lados, al igual que el espejo, pero al bajar Shedar se dio cuenta que la sala de estar estaba muy desordenada, hasta tenia latas de cerveza esparcidas por aquí o por allá, junto con envases de ramen instantáneos vacíos, ropa sucia, y todo tipo de artefactos que Shedar creyó ilusamente que eran de algún tipo de maquina como computador o una juguera, pero en realidad eran partes de armas, caminó siguiendo a Duo hasta un puerta, el chico la abrió y se encuentran con un mar de bolsas de basura pestilentes

-Que hediondo….- murmuro la chica tapándose la nariz y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar

-Si….abriré la puerta que da al patio y la ventana…- le dice Duo muy valiente -Tu espera afuera mientras…- agrega con su mejor cara de héroe

-Bien…- murmuro la chica apunto de vomitar, Duo cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego de unos minutos que a la chica se le hicieron interminables salió airoso de la cocina pútrida

-Creí que habías muerto….- musito realmente preocupada, creía que el había muerto o peor que se había ahogado con su vomito o que se había intoxicadocon el hedor

-Jajajajajajajaja no Shinigami no muere – le dice Duo

-¿...Shi…ni gami…?- le pregunta sin comprender la chica

-E….esto….si...no me prestes atención…- le dice Duo

-¿Que significa esa palabra?- le pregunta la chica-…Shinigami…jamás la había escuchado antes…- le dice la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Bueno es el dios de la muerte…- le dice el chico

-Ya veo- sonrió – ¿es una clase de juego de computadora?- le pregunta la chica

-Ehmmm si…- musito Duo ya había dejado esas cosas….hace tiempo

-Bien…- sonrió la chica con un brillo en los ojos que a Duo le pareció extraño pero luego que la conoció bien lo logró comprender, era el brillo de la determinación, la chica se puso las dos coletas detrás de su cabeza y respirando hondo entró a la cocina

-…. ¿te ayudo?...- le pregunta Duo indeciso, ese brillo en los ojos de la chica lo dejaba un poco indeciso

-No te preocupes….cuando esté lista te llamaré…- le dice Shedar antes de entrara a la cocina y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dentro la chica luchó con la basura, la montaña de platos sucios que había en el lavaplatos, y una cosa que estaba pegada en el suelo, que Shedar creyó que era un animal muerto y eso era la causa de tanta pestilencia, ya que las bolsas de basura y la basura esparramada eran más que nada potes de ramen instantáneo o de postres. Luego de unos 20 minutos luchando con la mugre, moscas, gusanos y toda clase de alimañas que viven de la basura, Shedar abrió la puerta satisfecha, allí la esperaban los tres chicos

-Shedar estas viva- le dice Duo él también creyó que la chica había muerto luchando con la basura

-Claro…- sonrió la chica, estaba toda sucia con basura en la ropa y en la cara y además las coletas estaban casi todas desarmadas- pueden pasar…- les ofrece la chica

-Gracias…- le sonrió Quatre entrando a la cocina

-Ordené todo…pero me di cuenta que solo tienen comida instantánea…- le dice Shedar preocupada

-Ehmmm eso….te íbamos a decir que vamos a ir al supermercado….- le dice Quatre observando lo limpia que quedó la cocina

-Oh…bien...- sonríe la chica-mientras van al Supermercado voy a ordenar el baño...- le dice la chica

-Gracias…- sonríe Duo-la cocina quedo brillante….hasta lavaste la estufa- le sonrió Duo-si quieres te ayudo con el baño- le ofrece

-Claro- sonrió la chica

-Bien…Trowa, Quatre, me voy a quedar con Shedar…- les dice Duo

-Bien pero no la hagas nada pervertido…- le dice Quatre

-Oye…yo no soy así...- le dice enfadado Duo

-Jajajajaja- rió la chica, con una risa clara y feliz-son muy divertidos - rió la chica

-Que bien que estés riendo…- le dice contento Trowa, pero luego se puso serio- enserio Duo le haces algo pervertido y…- comenzó Trowa, pero en eso entra en la cocina Heero

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- pregunto Heero, recién había llegado y escuchaba risas en la cocina

-Ah…Shedar…él es Heero Yui…no te preocupes siempre es gruñón y enojón…- le dice Duo a lo que recibió un golpe por parte de Heero

-Shedar no le hagas caso a Duo…- le dice Quatre disculpándose- los presentare como corresponde…- musita Quatre- Heero, ella es Shedar Matzura….Shedar, él es Heero Yui…- les presenta Quatre

-Mucho gusto…espero que nos llevemos bien…- le sonríe la chica

-Hm.…- respondió Heero esa chica le parecía familiar…en algún lugar la había visto…pero no sabía de donde

-Bien como llego Heero él te puede ayudar Shedar, así se hacen más amigos…-le dice Trowa

-Pero yo…- comienza Duo

-Duo vendrá con nosotros…además es un inútil para casi todas las cosas…solo te causaría problemas….-le dice Trowa ignorando la presencia de Duo

-Oye todavía estoy aquí…- le dice enfadado el trenzado

-En fin…vamos y volvemos….- le dice Trowa a la chica llevándose a la arrastra a Duo

-Shedar…. ¿dime qué quieres que traiga para cocinar?- le pregunta Quatre

-Lo que ustedes quieran…realmente no me importa…- le dice la chica

-Bien...- le sonrió Quatre- adiós…- agrega en la puerta

-Chau…cuídense…- les despide la chica y sin más los tres chicos salieron de la casa dejando a la chica con Heero, la chica lo miró, el muchacho estaba vestido con un traje de oficinista, el chico desabotonó el botón del cuello de su camisa blanca y se quitó la corbata, para luego mirarla, traía la sudadera de Trowa, junto con los pantalones cortos, que le quedaban por lo demás grandes, al igual que la sudadera, el cabello lo traía en dos trenzas que estaban bien despeinadas, y estaba toda sucia con polvo y mugre de la batalla campal que tuvo con la basura en la cocina, Shedar le miro y le sonrió-voy a ir a limpiar el baño…¿lo quieres usar antes?- le pregunta la chica

-No…-murmuro Heero

-Bien –sonrió la chica y dándose media vuelta comenzó a subir las escaleras, seguida por Heero. Una vez arriba, la chica comenzó a limpiar el baño, el lavamanos, el espejo, luego la tina, que la dejo remojando con cloro porque tenía hongos por todos lados y luego el retrete, el suelo lo dejo para el final, en todo ese rato la chica no se dio cuenta que Heero la miraba desde la puerta del baño, se percato sólo al final, cuando ya hubo terminado su misión se miro al espejo y sólo allí se dio cuenta que estaba muy sucia

-Que sucia estoy…- musito la chica

-Hiciste un buen trabajo…- le dice Heero, la chica pego un salto- ¿te asuste?, lo siento…- le dice Heero serio, la verdad no lo sentía, y la chica lo sabía, luego de sus tortuosos seis meses con la bestia que decía ser su dueño, Shedar aprendió a saber quien mentía y quien decía la verdad

-No importa…- murmuro la chica sonriéndole-gracias…- agrego

-…- fue la respuesta del chico, este se había cambiado de ropa, estaba con unos short parecidos a los de la chica y con una polera manga corta

-…Shedar…Heero…ya llegamos…- se escucho desde abajo la voz de Duo

-Llegaron…- exclamo feliz la chica

-¿Que vas a hacer?- le pregunto Heero

-Voy a ir a recibirlos y a ayudarles…- le dice la chica, para luego bajar la escalera seguida de Heero

-¡…bienvenidos…!- exclamo la chica al ver que los chicos entrar con bolsas y salir, en eso entra Quatre y mira a la chica

-…Shedar…- le dice Quatre-…yo….bueno…. ¿como explicar…?- comenzó el chico y miro a la chica que lo miraba expectante- te traje esto…- le dice finalmente pasándole un paquete cuadrado- ….me gustaría que lo usaras cuando te bañes…- le dice rojo el chico

-Gra…gracias…-musita la chica- Quatre no debiste molestarte en traerme algo….- le dice la chica apenada- soy una molestia….- musita la chica

-No para nada…- el dice el chico-es solo que lo ví y me acorde de ti….espero que te gusten las fresas…- le dice mientras Shedar abría el paquete y encontraba una toalla con estampados de fresas

-Me encantan las fresas- sonrió la chica-…gracias, la usare todos los días…- agrega-si no estuviera tan sucia te abrazaría – le dice sonriendo

-Ve a bañarte entonces…- le dice Heero

-Eso….ve a darte un baño…- le dice Quatre- te pasare una ropa mía que me queda chica….puede que te quede bien a ti…- le dice Quatre

-¿Se quedara con nosotros?- pregunta Heero a la par que entraban Duo y Trowa con las dos últimas bolsas de compras

-Si…- responde serio Duo

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Heero, consideraba que vivir con una chica bajo el mismo techo era problemático

-Porque sí…- le defendió Trowa al ver que la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

-Además ya somos tres los que quieren que ella se quede…- le dice Quatre

-Como somos la mayoría no puedes decir nada…- le dice triunfal Duo poniéndose junto a la chica

-Si soy una molestia para ustedes…- comienza la chica

-No Shedar no lo eres….- le corta Trowa

-…pero están peleando entre ustedes…- musito la chica mirando el suelo

-No le hagas caso a Heero es un amargado…- le explica Duo

-Ehmm…Shedar, ¿qué tal si te vas a dar el baño mientras?- le dice Quatre

-Si quieres te ayudo – le ofrece Duo con un extraño brillo en los ojos

-Pervertido…- le dice Trowa a punto de darle un golpe

-¡Claro!- exclama la chica- me podrías ayudar con la vendas….- le sonríe la chica

-Claro…las vendas…- sonríe Duo

-Eres muy amable…- le sonríe la chica

-¿Es un si?- pregunta Duo y la chica asiente- bien entonces subamos…y yo te ayudo…- agrega con un tono extraño en la voz

-Es muy ingenua….- murmura Quatre mientras la chica subía seguida por Duo

-Si…- murmura Trowa

-Vamos…. ¿de verdad que ella se va a quedar con nosotros?- les pregunta Heero

-Si…-responde perdiendo la paciencia Quatre

-¿Y por qué?- pregunta Heero – ¿es acaso la novia de alguno de ustedes?- pregunta Heero

-Sube y obsérvalo tú mismo…- le dice Trowa fastidiado, Heero le hizo caso, subió las escaleras y camino hasta le baño, y observo desde la puerta del baño

-¿Duele?- pregunta Duo, él y la chica estaban de espaldas a la puerta a si que Heero no podía ver mucho por mas abierta que estuviera la puerta

-..Sí...-

-…si quieres no te las quitas…-le ofrece amable Duo

-No….es mejor sin ellas…- musita Shedar

-.…bien aquí voy…- le avisa el chica comenzando a quitarle las vendas

-…Mm…- se quejaba la muchacha de dolor

-…ya casi…solo me falta una….- le dice Duo

-Bien…-

-Ya esta…- murmura Duo dejando ver una espalda llena de moretones y cortes-de verdad te golpeó fuerte…están todas llenas de sangre- le dice Duo mirando la espalda de la chica, la chica se volteo cubriendo su busto desnudo con sus brazos

-Gracias… murmuro la chica evitando ver las vendas que Duo tenía en las manos

-Bien te dejo para que te des el baño…- le dice Duo a la par que a la chica se le caía el short, el chico se volteo y encontró con Heero en la puerta- oye pervertido no espíes a Shedar…- le regaña Duo con el ceño fruncido- Shedar no te preocupes…este no te va a espiar más…ponle seguro a la puerta…y si necesitas algo solo llama bien fuerte…- le dice Duo

-Bien gracias…- musito la chica roja al ver que estaba el otro chico mirando

-OK…- musito Duo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, entonces Shedar le puso el cerrojo que Duo le había aconsejado

-¿Qué le ocurrió en la espalda….?- le pregunta Heero

-Bajemos…allí te explico…- le dice Duo

Trowa y Quatre estaban sentados a la mesa en la cocina cuando aparecieron los dos

chicos

-Sí que hizo un buen trabajo Shedar- sonrió Quatre sentado

-Si dejo todo limpio- murmura Trowa notando que la estufa parecía espejo de brillante

-Ya pero no crean que Shedar va ha hacer las veces de sirvienta…- les advierte Duo

-Claro que no… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- le dice Quatre

-Bien…explíquenme que le paso en la espalda a la chica y porque se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros…- les pide tajante Heero

Y entre los tres comenzaron a explicarle la situación de la chica

-Ya veo…en ese caso estoy de acuerdo que se quede…pero tendremos que investigarle por si a caso fuera mentira…- murmura mas para él que para el resto

-Si, ya me preocupe de eso…- le dice Trowa- mientras Duo y Quatre compraban comida yo fui a un ciber café para buscar a cerca de la chica- agrega el chico tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y dejándolos a los tres con ganas de saber más

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Quatre

-Léanlo ustedes mismos…- respondió el chico dejando en la mesa un folio con la información hasta más mínima de la chica desde su tipo de sangre hasta lo último que hizo hace un mes atrás

-Concuerda con la historia que contó…- murmura feliz Quatre

-…y el bastardo se llama Richard Krausse…- leyó Duo

-…como Shedar dijo es el heredero de un viejo magnate, tiene dinero, es de la élite burguesa, pero aunque sus padres lo hayan querido esconder, el tiene tendencias sádicas, hizo el servicio militar, pero no duro más de un mes…el psicólogo recomendó echarlo porque era un peligro para sus compañeros…- les reporto Trowa- …sus padres murieron en "extrañas" circunstancias…al igual que el padre de Shedar….que murió cinco horas después que se anunciara públicamente el noviazgo de Shedar con Krausse….- agrego Trowa-otra cosa mas…los Krausse se caracterizaron por ayudar a Oz…- agrego y los otros tres oyentes lo quedaron mirando

-¿Crees que…?- comenzó con un hilo de voz Quatre

-No…creo que ella dice la verdad….- le corto Trowa

-…salio del colegio el año pasado…- murmura Heero-creo que seria buena compañía para ti Duo….tienes la inteligencia de un chico de escuela…al traer a una extraña a la casa…- le dice Heero aún no se le quitaba el enojo-mira además es Duquesa…-agrega

-Mira tú…- comenzó enfadado Duo-¿Duquesa?...- pregunto sorprendido Duo

-Sí…alli dice que es Duquesa….- le dijo Trowa

-¿Creen que tendremos que tratarla como una Duquesa?- les pregunto Quatre avergonzado porque un integrante de la nobleza acababa de limpiar la mugre de la cocina y del baño

-No nos dijo que era de la nobleza….tal vez porque no deseaba ser reconocida…-le dijo Trowa

-Bien…iré a dejarle la ropa a Shedar…- murmura Quatre saliendo de la cocina, subió las escaleras, camino hasta su pieza y saco su pantalón café y una camisa, junto con unos suspensores por si se le caían los pantalones a la chica, luego que tenia la ropa en la mano camino hasta el baño y golpeo la puerta

-Shedar te traigo la ropa…- le dice Quatre

-Voy…- musito la chica y le abrió la puerta

-Toma…- murmuro rojo el chico al ver que Shedar estaba envuelta en la toalla de fresas

-Gracias-

-Si te quieres secar el cabello con el secador está en el mueble debajo del lavamanos…- le dice Quatre

-Bien gracias- sonrió la chica

-¿Te pongo las vendas?- le pregunta Quatre

-Por favor…pero déjame primero ponerme los pantalones…- le pide la chica

-Claro…cerrare la puerta- le dice Quatre cerró la puerta y espero a que la chica la abriera

-Listo...- murmuro la chica al abrir la puerta, traía puestos los pantalones de Quatre pero se los sujetaba con una mano para que no se le cayeran y con la otra se cubría el pecho con una toalla

-Bien...te pondré povidona...ya que antes te había puesto alcohol...- le dice el chico mientras mojaba una mota de algodón con povidona

-Ok...gracias...- respondió la chica mientras sentía que el chico le pasaba el algodón por la espalda y luego le vendaba la espalda

-¿Necesitas ayuda con la camisa?- le pregunto el chico

-Si...eso creo...- murmuro la chica tratando de ponérsela pero no podía sola

-Dejame ayudarte...- le dijo el chico tomando la camisa y poniéndosela en la espalda y la chica rápidamente se la abotonó- ¿puedes usar los pantalones sin suspensores o no?- le pregunto el chico amablemente y la chica negó con la cabeza- deja ponerte los suspensores...- le dijo el chico y Shedar le dio la espalda para que este le ayudara- listo- sonrió el chico luego que se los puso

-Muchas gracias...- le sonrió la chica mientras se tomaba el cabello en dos coletas

-¿Bajamos?- le ofreció el chico

-Bien...- sonrió la chica

….Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras en la cocina…

-Sólo se quedará por un tiempo…hasta que la dejen de buscar y pueda rehacer su vida...-le dice Duo

-Bien pero luego se va...- le dice Heero

-Si luego se va…- respondió Duo

-Llegamos…-sonríe Quatre entrando junto con la chica en la cocina

-¿Bien qué quieren que les haga de comer?- pregunto la chica mientras se trataba de poner un delantal de cocina

-Deja yo te lo pongo…- le dice Trowa poniéndole el delantal

-Gracias….- sonrió la chica

-De nada….prepara lo que quieras…para eso Duo se encargó de comprar el supermercado entero- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa Trowa

-¿De verdad?- pregunto divertida la chica-Huh…es muy tarde….veamos…les voy a hacer algo para mientras tanto…-les dice abriendo el refrigerador que estaba lleno de cosas realmente lo que dijo Trowa era verdad habían traído todo el supermercado y lo habían puesto en ese pequeño refrigerador, del aparato Shedar saco cuatro huevos y cuatro torrejas de queso, hizo cuatro omelettes y los relleno con queso para luego servírselos a los chicos

-Gracias…-le sonrió Duo estaba impresionado la chica realmente era diestra en la cocina dado que era una Duquesa

-De nada...- le sonrió la chica mientras luego de servir los omelettes se ponía a cocinar el almuerzo, todo el rato en que ella cocino los cuatro chicos la observaron detenidamente se notaba que a ella le gustaba cocinar, a las dos de la tarde la chica sirvió cuatro platos de el almuerzo, arroz con strogonof y ensaladas varias

-Gracias…- sonríe Quatre al sentir el aroma de la comida recién hecha por la chica

-De nada- sonrió la chica

-Shedar…. ¿no vas a comer?...- le pregunto Duo que noto que la chica les había servido solo a los cuatro chicos

-Bueno…yo…comeré después que ustedes coman...- les dijo la chica sonriendo y comenzando a lavar los platos con los que había servido el omelett

-No, ven a comer con nosotros…- le dice Quatre

-Verán…esto… yo como luego…- sonrió la chica

-Que tontería ven a comer- le dice Trowa

-Sí, estas débil debes comer bien…- le dice Duo a la par que se levantaba de la mesa y le comenzaba a servir un plato a la chica

-No chicos, estoy acostumbrada a comer al final….a si que coman ustedes…después comeré yo…- sonrió Shedar nerviosa

-¿Por qué estas acostumbrada?- le pregunta finalmente Heero

-Bueno él me prohibía comer a la misma mesa que él comía….y tenia que comer después que él comiera todo…- musita la chica mirando el suelo

-Ese tipo está loco, suerte que te ayude a escapar...- le sonríe Duo poniendo el plato con doble ración de strogonof y arroz frente a una silla vacía

-Bien siéntate con nosotros….si vas a vivir aquí tienes que comer con nosotros…- le dice serio Heero y la chica lo mira sorprendida

-Gra…gracias…- murmura la muchacha

-Ya siéntate junto a mi…- le dice Duo, la chica le hizo caso y comenzó a comer junto a los chicos

-Cuéntanos más de ti…- le pide Heero

-¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto la chica

-Esto esta delicioso….- le dice Trowa

-Gracias- sonrió la chica

-Por ejemplo….tus gustos…-le dice Heero

-Qué me gusta….bueno….me gusta el helado…- respondió la chica sin pensarlo mucho

-¿De qué sabor?- pregunto Quatre que sentía placer al comer la comida de la chica

-De lúcuma…y de yogurt, también me gusta leer libros de aventuras…mi color favorito es el morado y las frutas que más me gustan son las fresas, las guindas, las moras y los arándanos…también me gusta la manzana verde…Mmmmm me gusta ver películas de miedo creo que son muy buenas…me gustan los pasteles y me encanta cocinar…creo que es maravilloso crear cosas deliciosas con unos ingredientes- termina la chica

-A mi también me gustan las películas de miedo- le dice Duo

-Yo las he visto todas….me gustan mucho….- sonrió la chica- y también me gusta caminar pero lo que más me gusta es ir a la playa….o ver las estrellas en la noche…- murmura- ¿pero a ustedes qué les gusta?- pregunta la chica mirando a los cuatro chicos

-Bueno, a mi también me gusta leer, caminar y los animales…- le dice Trowa

-A mi la música y los helados también me gusta caminar e ir a la playa….- le sonrió Quatre

-A mi los computadores….y las estrellas….- le dice Heero ya había caído en los encantos de la chica

-A mi me gusta tu comida…- le sonríe Duo

-Gracias- le sonrió sonrojada la chica

-A mí….también me gustó tu comida…- le dice Heero terminando su comida

-Gracias- sonrió la chica- me pregunto si desean tomar un té o un café…- les ofrece la chica mirando a los cuatro chicos

-Yo quiero un té, por favor…- le pidió Quatre

-Yo también…- musita Trowa

-Y yo un café...- le pide Duo

-OK...- musita la chica mientras se levantaba de la mesa para servir lo que le habían pedido

-Por cierto, Shedar, no te hemos mostrado tu habitación…- le dice Trowa

-Es cierto, el cuarto de visitas está desocupado…- le dice Duo

-Pero habrá que ventilarlo antes, porque no lo hemos ocupado desde que llegamos a esta casa…- dice Quatre

-De verdad que les causo muchas molestias…lo siento mucho…- se disculpa la chica

-No tienes que decir esas cosas….no eres molestia….- le dice Trowa

-Además, eres muy buena compañía…- le dice Duo

-Eres realmente un pervertido….- le dice Heero

-Gracias…- le sonríe Quatre a la chica a la par que esta le servía el té

-De nada- musitó la chica mientras servía el té a Trowa y el café a Duo

-Shedar…esto esta exquisito…- le dice Quatre sintiendo el sabor del té

-Gracias…a papá le gustaba que yo le preparara el té…- le sonrió la chica, de pronto notó que se comenzaba a sentir mal, sus piernas le tiritaban, y sintió frío, a si que optó por sentarse y tomarse un té

Luego que los chicos se bebieron el té, Heero se levanto de la mesa arguyendo que tenía que terminar un proyecto para mañana, Quatre dijo que tenía que leer unos documentos para firmar, a si que Duo se ofreció para lavar la loza mientras que Shedar y Trowa iban a ver la habitación de la chica, juntos suben las escaleras, y la chica se dio cuenta que en el segundo piso habían siete habitaciones ( una de ellas era el baño y las otras seis dormitorios), la chica siguió a Trowa por el pasillo hasta la última habitación de la izquierda

-Este es tu dormitorio…- le dice el chico a la par que abría la puerta que estaba cerrada, hasta ahora la chica no dejaba de sentirse mal, pero no dijo nada porque no quería molestar a los chicos que tanto la habían ayudado y hasta ropa le prestaron. Dentro de la habitación habían tres muebles, un ropero de madera en una pared, un peinador con un gran espejo en la otra y una cama de dos plazas en medio de la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas con un amarillo pastel, y el suelo era de alfombra, como todo el segundo piso y en la única pared que estaba libre había un gran ventanal que daba a la calle con un balcón con cortinas eran de un tul verde

-¿Qué tal?- le pregunta Trowa mirando a la chica

-Esta linda…- le sonríe la chica, al ver la habitación, era mucho más pequeña que su habitación en la Mansión que vivía con su padre y también en la casa de Richard pero al menos tenia donde dormir tranquila

-Iré a buscar la ropa de cama….- le avisa Trowa y sale de la habitación, Shedar camina hasta el ventanal y lo abre, fue lo último que pudo hacer antes de desmayarse, así la encontró Trowa cuando volvió con la ropa de cama

-¡Shedar!- exclama al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo, soltó la ropa de cama y corrió hasta la chica, al tomo en sus brazos y la sintió caliente, la recostó en la cama y fue a buscar a Quatre

-¿Qué?- preguntó Quatre preocupado

-…se desmayo…- repitió Trowa

-Tal vez tenga fiebre de nuevo…- musita Heero que escucho la conversación de los dos chicos

-Hay que bajársela entonces…-murmura Duo, así los cuatro chicos subieron hasta la habitación de la chica, con un termómetro y la medicina para la fiebre

-39º - sentencia Quatre luego de leer el termómetro

-Bien…hay que hacer que se tome la medicina…-musita Duo y como Shedar seguía desmayada Heero le levantó los pies

-..mm…-

-¿Shedar te sientes bien?- le pregunta Duo le preguntó luego de ver que la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-¿A caso te parece que se siente bien?-le dice Heero

-….m…- se queja la chica aturdida

-Toma esto es medicina para la fiebre….- le dice Trowa mientras Duo le abría la boca y le ponía la píldora en la lengua y Heero le pasaba un vaso de agua

-Shedar creo que deberías descansar toda la tarde…- le sugiere Quatre al ver que la chica se tragaba el medicamento

-…no….de verdad…ya me siento mejor….- miente la chica

-Mentira tienes 39º…nadie con esa temperatura se siente bien…- le dice serio Trowa

-…esto….yo…no quiero molestar…-

-Molestas si no haces caso…-sentencia Heero- te quedaras en cama toda la tarde….- le dice Heero

-Bien…- musita la chica-…lo siento….- agrega

-Ahora trata de descansar….esto te pasa por esforzarte mucho cuando estás herida…- le dice con una dulce voz Quatre

-Si, es lo mejor que puedes hacer…- le dice Trowa, la chica asintió y cerró sus ojos

-De verdad lo siento…- murmuro antes de dormirse

-Lo mejor sería cambiarla de cama y preparar la de ella para que duerma tranquila...-sugiere Duo

-Si…llevémosla a la mía…-ofrece Heero a la par que el chico tomaba a Shedar en sus brazos notaba que era liviana. La llevó a su pieza, la recostó en su cama y observo que se veía confiada e indefensa

-Esta muy confiada en unos extraños…- pensó en voz alta el chico, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a la chica para quedarse viéndola por un rato hasta que Duo se asomo a la puerta

- La cama ya esta lista …- musito el chico, a la par que Heero volvía a tomar a la chica en sus brazos para llevarla a su verdadera cama, la recostó en su cama y la chica seguía durmiendo

-Se ve linda…- musito Quatre al ver a la chica durmiendo

-Pervertido…- le regaño Duo *nota mental: Quatre tiene razón…se ve linda…*

-Mm…-se quejó la chica

-Está despertando…- murmura Trowa al ver que la chica abría los ojos

-Mm…- se quejaba por el dolor de sus heridas, realmente le dolían, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los cuatro chicos mirándola expectante, trató de sentarse

-Shedar no te sientes estamos tratando de bajar la fiebre…- le avisa Trowa al ver que la chica se trataba de sentar

-Duele…de verdad que duele….- musito la chica antes de volver a desmayarse mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-¿Duele?- musito Duo sin comprender, pero nadie entendió a si que esperaron hasta que a la chica se le bajara la fiebre

-Iré a comer algo….me dio hambre- murmuro Duo, ya era la hora que llegara Wufei y era muy tarde sin comer algo

-Yo tengo que terminar de leer esos papeles…- musito Quatre

-Iré a comprar el pan…-musita Trowa, esa semana le tocaba a él comprar el pan

-Yo cuido de ella hasta que despierte…- se ofrece Heero, luego de ver que la chica no tuviera fiebre le cubrió con las sábanas, fue entonces cuando notó que lo que Quatre había dicho antes era cierto, la chica era linda, Shedar dormía sin preocuparse por lo que le pudiera ocurrir, el chico se sentó junto a ella y la miró realmente se le hacía muy familiar…pero no podía recordar de donde la conocía…¿antes de ser piloto Gundam tal vez? O ¿en alguna misión en la tierra?, la miró tratando de recordar hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido junto con la chica, estaba muy cansado.

Mientras abajo Trowa salió a comprar el pan, en una panadería que quedaba unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa, en la panadería compró un kilo y medio de pan y medio kilo de galletas con chips de chocolate, caminaba hacia la casa cuando se encontró con Wufei

-Hola…- saluda el chino

-Hola…- respondió el aludido pasándole la bolsa del pan-…tenemos una chica viviendo con nosotros…- le dice sin rodeos Trowa

-¿Qué?, ¿una ona en la casa?-

-No le digas así…- respondió secamente el chico mirándolo a los ojos-tiene un nombre…se llama Shedar Matzura, y más te vale llamarla por su nombre o se pondrá triste….- le dice mas como una amenaza que como una petición

-Ya sé, esa débil es la novia de uno de ustedes…- le dice el chino

-No…-

-… ¿entonces…?- pregunta sin comprender el chico

-Te explicare sólo una vez…no quiero repetir la historia…- le advierte Trowa y luego de un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del chino, Trowa le comenzó a contar lo ocurrido

-…bastardo… ¿cómo se atreve a golpear a una Ona….?- murmura exasperado Wufei luego de escuchar la historia de Shedar, no le gustaba saber que habían seres que se hacían llamar hombres y golpeaban a las Onas

-¿Qué te dije de…?- comenzó Trowa

-Lo sé…no le diré Ona frente a ella…- le aclara Wufei

-…bien…- musita Trowa golpeando la puerta de entrada

-Llegaste con galle… ¿Wufei?- pregunta Duo al ver que era Trowa con Wufei

-Sí, me lo encontré de camino a casa…ya le expliqué lo de Shedar…- le dice Trowa pasándole la bolsa de galletas humeantes a Duo-a propósito, iré a verla…- agrega

-Espérame, yo también iré…- le dice Quatre saliendo del escritorio-hola Wufei…- saluda al recién llegado

-Hola…-

-¿Cómo te fue en el…?-

-Bien…pero tengo hambre… ¿esa Ona ya tiene lista la cena?- pregunta Wufei a lo que recibió un puñetazo de Duo en las costillas

-No le llames así...- le dice enfadado- no dejare que la trates mal…- agregó el trenzado con una galleta en la boca

-Bien…no le diré así…- musito el chino adolorido y sin aire, y sin mas Duo comenzó a subir las escaleras

-Espérame, yo también quiero ir a verla- le pidió Quatre a la par que seguía a Duo

-Quatre pareces pervertido…-le dice Trowa que subía detrás del rubio

-Pero no lo culpo…ella se ve hermosa durmiendo…- pensó en voz alta Duo y luego se puso rojo al escucharse a si mismo

-Duo, eres un pervertido…- le dice Quatre, cuando llegaron a la pieza de la chica vieron que Heero estaba durmiendo junto a la chica en la misma cama

-Él si que es pervertido…- musita Duo celoso de Heero por dormir en la misma cama que la chica

-Si…tienes razón…-murmuro Duo que miraba como Trowa tomaba a Heero en sus brazos para sacarlo de la habitación

-¿Dónde lo llevas?- pregunto Wufei que los había seguido

-A su habitación…si se durmió es porque está cansado…- le dice Trowa antes de salir de la habitación de la muchacha

-Wufei, ella es Shedar Matzura…- le dice Quatre mirando a la chica dormir

-Ya…-

-…es linda…- murmura Duo mirándola

-¿Qué le encuentras de linda?- le pregunta Wufei sin entender

-Mírala...es simplemente hermosa….- musita Quatre mirando a la chica como hipnotizado, la chica tenía el cabello revuelto por toda la cabecera de la cama y estaba cubierta con las frazadas

-Mmmm…- se quejó la chica que comenzaba a despertar con tanto ruido

-Shedar…hola…- le sonríe Duo cerca de la cara de la chica

-¡Hola!- exclama feliz la chica de ver a su salvador

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunta Quatre a un lado de su cama

-…me duelen las heridas…pero me siento mejor que a la hora del almuerzo…- sonrió la chica tratando de sentarse

-¿Te quieres sentar?, yo te ayudo…- le ofrece Duo

-Gracias…eres muy amable…- le sonrió feliz la chica

-Shedar, él es Wufei Chang…- Quatre le presenta a Wufei

-Wufei ella es Shedar…- agrega el rubio

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien….- le sonríe la chica

-…Mm…- gruñe el chico, Duo y Quatre tenían toda la razón la chica era hermosa….pero no podía decirlo, su orgullo era mucho más fuerte que una sonrisa amable de una chica

-…Shedar, no le hagas caso….está loco…así es su personalidad…-le dice Duo al ver que la chica se puso un poco triste por la respuesta del chino

-Yo no tengo por qué hablarle a débiles como a esta ona…-musita Wufei mirando hacia otro lado, mientras entraban a la habitación Trowa y Heero, este último se había despertado cuando Trowa lo estaba arropando en la cama y se despertó de malas

-..Que…cruel…- murmuro la chica mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, al fin la había conocido al último con quien ella viviría por un tiempo y el chico era cruel y malo con ella

-Ofrécele tus disculpas…- le dice desde la entrada de la habitación Heero al chino

-No me rebajaré a ofrecer disculpas a una Ona…- le responde el aludido cruzándose de brazos, la chica trataba de secar sus lágrimas, pero dejo de llorar cuando vio que Heero sacaba una pistola y se la ponía en la sien derecha a Wufei

-Pídele perdón…- le ordenó Heero al chico a la par que le sacaba el seguro al arma

-Pe...perdón…- murmura Wufei a regaña dientes

-¿Qué dices Shedar?...- le pregunta Heero sin sacar el arma de la sien del chino

-Cla…claro…pero Heero por favor… !quita eso de su cabeza lo puedes herir…...o …matar….¡- le pide la chica asustada

-Bien…esta vez te salvó Shedar…- le dice Heero serio quitándole el arma de la cabeza a Wufei

-..Ah…- suspiró aliviada la chica al ver que Heero bajo el arma

-Shedar, no te preocupes…Heero es así de loco siempre le apunta…con su…arma…a la…gente…- le dice Duo sintiendo que Heero le ponía le ponía el cañón de su pistola en la frente

-Hee…Heero…- murmura la chica-no es gracioso…por favor pásame el arma…- le pide seria pero nerviosa la chica al ver que el chico estaba ahora con Duo, Heero la mira fríamente

-Hm.…- gruñe y quitándole el cañón de la frente a Duo le pasa el arma a la chica

-Ten… ¿sabes usar un arma?- le pregunta el chico al ver que Shedar tomaba el arma con las puntas de los dedos

-…no…- murmuro nerviosa la chica

-…bien…- responde el chico quitándosela y poniéndole el seguro que él le había quitado-así no se disparará accidentalmente en la sien de Duo…-le responde Heero una vez que se la devolvió –cuídala...- agrega a la par que la chica la recibía con sus dos manos

-…cla…claro…- musito la chica aún nerviosa jamás había tenido un arma en sus manos

-Tú, ven conmigo…- le dice serio Heero a Wufei y juntos salieron de la habitación

-Shedar ¿qué hiciste para que Heero se despegara de su arma?- le pregunta sorprendido Duo

-Bueno…nada…sólo la pedí….- musita la chica sin comprender

-Shedar eres impresionante…Heero jamás presta su pistola…- le dice Quatre

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica dándose cuenta de su responsabilidad como portadora del arma de Heero

-Sí…no me la pasa para que la limpie siquiera….-les apoya Trowa- apropósito…voy y vuelvo…- murmuro el chico y salió de la habitación

-¿Por qué Heero tiene un arma?- pregunto Shedar mientras guardaba el arma en la mesita de noche que Duo le puso junto a la cama

- Erm…Shedar ¿ya te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Quatre cambiando de tema

-Si me siento mejor…sólo me duelen las heridas de repente…pero mañana me sentiré mejor…mis heridas duran poco abiertas…- respondió la chica a la par que entraban a la habitación Wufei con una mejilla hinchada y Heero

-Creo que puedo preparar la cena hoy...- agrega la chica mientras trataba de bajarse de la cama

-No... Hoy no… ¿qué tal mañana?- le ataja Duo recostándola nuevamente en la cama

-Pero es que soy un estorbo si me quedo en cama…- le dice Shedar tratando de convencer a Duo

-No, no lo eres…de hecho eres muy útil…- le dice Quatre

-Si…ahora quédate quietecita aquí que así te ves bonita y duerme harto porque estás herida...- le dice Duo mientras arropaba a la chica con las frazadas-mañana puedes hacer todo lo que quieras…hoy no…- le dice el chico serio

-Pero…- comenzó la chica

-..Nada de peros…- respondió el trenzado poniendo la punta de su dedo índice en la punta de la nariz de la chica

-..Yo…-comenzó la chica

-¡Vamos que eres terca!- exclamo exasperado Duo

-Lo siento…- murmuro la chica

-Bien así está mejor…- murmuro el chico con cara de enfado, pero luego al ver el rostro de la chica se mordió el labio-¿por qué eres tan linda?- le pregunta sentándose en la cama de la chica

-¿…linda…yo…?- pregunto la chica mirando al chico sin comprender

-Si eres muy linda…- murmuro el chico

-No, yo no soy linda…soy fea….-

-Eso es mentira…. ¿quien te dijo eso?- le preguntó Quatre que no podía aguantar más para meterse en la conversación

-Bueno…es sólo que siempre he sido fea…-agrega mirando las frazadas a la par que en la habitación entraba Trowa con una bandeja con la once de la chica

-¿Para mi?- pregunta la chica al ver que Trowa le ponía la bandeja en las piernas-si…lo preparé para ti…- responde Trowa

-Gracias…- sonrió la chica, en la bandeja habían tres sándwiches, una taza humeante de té, unas galletas y un pote con mermelada de damasco

-La once está lista abajo…- agregó Trowa

-Que bueno ya tenía hambre…- respondió Wufei saliendo de la habitación

-¿Pero Shedar se quedara sola?- pregunta Quatre

-No, yo me quedo con ella…- respondió Duo mirando a la chica

-Bien en ese caso bajo yo también…- murmuro Quatre

-Adiós Shedar…-le dijo Heero

-Luego subo…- le sonrió a la chica Quatre

-Muchas gracias…- musito la chica comiendo una galleta-Mmmmm estas galletas están ricas…mira, come una…- le ofrece la chica

-A ver déjame ver…-musita Duo mirando a la chica- si es verdad están ricas…-

-Yo sé hacer de estás- murmuro la chica mientras se terminaba una segunda galleta

-¿En serio?- pregunto interesado el chico, quería saber todo sobre la chica

-Sí…cuando estudiaba en la academia teníamos una clase de economía doméstica y allí aprendí a cocinar y todos los quehaceres de la casa…- le explico la chica

-Suena entretenido…pero ¿por qué te enseñaron eso?- pregunto el chico

-Porque la directora de la academia decía que por mucho dinero que tuviéramos nosotras o nuestros futuros esposos teníamos que saber hacer esas cosas….pero me gusto aprender a cocinar….- murmuro Shedar

-¿Por qué?, ¿eras rica?- pregunto el chico queriendo escuchar de su boca que ella era parte de la nobleza

-Si…papá era un Duque muy renombrado en mi país porque estaba muy metido en la política y en las relaciones con las colonias incluso cuando la guerra entre la tierra y las colonias estaba bullendo…..- respondió Shedar

-Y tu padre ¿de qué lado estaba del de Oz o el de las colonias?- pregunto Duo

-Por supuesto que el de las colonias….a pesar que él era un aristócrata estaba a favor de las colonias nunca se enlisto en Oz…y yo tampoco lo haría si recuperara Oz su poder y yo mi título…- le dijo Shedar seria

-Ya veo….- sonrió el chico-…apropósito te traeré una de mis poleras para que te pongas de pijama…. ¿te parece?- le ofreció el chico

-Muchas gracias….- sonrió la chica, luego de la once Duo le paso la polera que le prometió a la chica, esta se la puso y se acostó a dormir. Esa noche durmió por primera vez en seis meses tranquila y hasta logró soñar….soñó cuando ella era pequeña, era un recuerdo muy vago que tenia a veces pero ahora su mente comenzó a recordar...Estaba en una especie de hangar o bodega llena de herramientas y un gran prototipo de un robot….su padre estaba hablando junto con un hombre de cabellos largos y blancos, un bastón en una mano y un delantal blanco, junto a ella había un chico, de unos dos o tres años mayor que ella, pero por más que trataba no podía verle el rostro sólo sabía que de alguna parte le conocía y que le gustaba su compañía…

Se despertó en la mañana siguiente, había descansado mucho y se sentía muy repuesta, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la ventana que daba a la calle, por ella entraba la luz del sol de la colonia, se sentó en la cama, sus heridas ya no dolían, se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación para ir al baño, esa mañana se despertó con una idea, olvidar todo lo vivido antes de escaparse, olvidar esos seis meses de torturas diarias. En el baño, se miró al espejo y vió su largo cabello, recordó cuando él la tomaba por los cabellos y la arrastraba escaleras abajo, abrió el botiquín y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a cortarse el cabello con las tijeras, se prometió confiar en las personas que la habían acogido en su casa sin que la conocieran si quiera, y que no temería cada vez que trataran de tocarla….cada vez que cortaba un mechón de su cabello se sentía cada vez mejor, cada vez más relajada, cada vez más liberada del peso del dolor…así la encontró Duo, la chica ayudada por una peineta y las tijeras para cortar la gasa se cortaba ella sola el cabello

-Oh…lo siento…no creí que te levantaras tan temprano…- le dice Duo al ver a la chica

-No hay problema…-sonrió la chica, sentía una paz en su interior en la medida que cortaba su cabello, era como si el cabello fueran sus recuerdos de esos seis meses de torturas-sólo corto mi cabello…- agrego la chica, Duo la miró, le estaba quedando parejo, sólo que la parte de atrás estaba quedando un poco dispareja

-Atrás está mal cortado…déjame ayudarte….- le ofrece Duo

-Gracias-sonrió la chica pasándole las tijeras, entonces Duo tomo la peineta, le cepillo el cabello y comenzó a emparejarlo. Lentamente el cabello de Shedar caía sobre el piso del baño, el corte que la chica se había hecho era una simple melena que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la mejilla, así los rizos que ella tenia se veían más definidos que antes cuando usaba su cabello largo

-Ya está listo…- le dice Duo luego de emparejar el cabello de la nuca

-Gracias… ¿puedo darme un baño?- pregunta la chica

-Claro….- responde el chico-te dejo sola entonces...- murmuró Duo dejando las tijeras a un lado y saliendo del baño, Shedar recogió los cabellos cortados y los dejo en el bote de la basura, para luego quitarse la polera de Duo y las vendas, como lo pensaba, las heridas que tenía en la espalda habían comenzado a cicatrizar, camino hasta la tina y se dio un baño.

Luego de la ducha la chica salió del baño, caminó en vuelta en la toalla de fresas por el pasillo y se encontró con Duo

-Ya desocupé el baño…- le avisa la chica

-Bien…- sonríe le chico y caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha, mientras Shedar entró a su habitación y se vistió con la ropa de Quatre, salió de la pieza y bajó las escaleras, caminó hasta la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno, estaba terminándolo cuando en la puerta aparecen Duo y Trowa

-¡Buenos días!...- saluda la chica

-Buenos dí…hoy te ves espectacular con tu nuevo corte – le dice Duo de buen humor

-Buenos días Shedar, te ves linda…- le responde Trowa

-Vaya…gracias…- sonríe la chica un poco sonrojada-¡oh!, buenos días Heero….- sonrió la chica al ver que Heero seguía a los recién llegados

-Buenos….Shedar…te ves…her….quiero decir, te ves bien….- le dijo el chico mirando a la chica

-Gra…gracias…-sonrió la chica

-¿Cómo sólo bien?, yo diría que se ve hermosamente hoy, señorita Shedar- le dice Duo a la chica tomando su mano y besandosela

-Cállate pervertido….- le regaña Heero

-¿Heero hoy trabajas?- pregunta la chica al ver que el chico estaba vestido con terno y corbata

-..Si…trabajo de lunes a viernes…- respondió el chico sentándose a la mesa

-¿Llegaras a almorzar hoy?- pregunta Shedar sirviendo los hotcakes que ella había preparado de desayuno

-Si…hoy vengo a almorzar…-responde el chico mientras Shedar le ponía frente a él los hotcakes- gracias…- agrego

-De nada- sonrió la chica sirviéndole los hotcakes a Duo y Trowa

-Gracias –respondieron a coro los dos chicos, Shedar estaba a punto de sentarse cuando aparece Quatre también vestido de terno y corbata

-¡Buenos días!- sonrió la chica al ver que Quatre estaba ya en la cocina

-Shedar estás hermosa con ese corte de cabello- le sonrió Quatre

-Gracias

-Mmm algo huele rico-sonrió Quatre mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-Son los hotcakes que Shedar hizo- respondió Duo

-Ten Quatre, estos son los tuyos- le sonrió la chica poniéndole un plato frente a él con cinco hotcakes

-Gracias Shedar se ven deliciosos- le dijo el chico, la chica de verdad se veía hermosa con el nuevo corte de pelo

-Gracias….espero que les gusten- musito la chica sentándose a la mesa- apropósito…. ¿también trabajas Quatre?- pregunta la chica al ver que el rubio vestía con terno y corbata al igual que Heero

-Si….llego de vuelta a las doce…- sonrió el chico – de verdad cocinas exquisito- le dijo al sentir el dulce sabor en su boca

-Que bien que te guste mi comida- sonrió la chica estaba de buen humor, sin su cabello largo sentía que esa parte dolorosa de su vida la había cortado junto con su cabello y mientras se lo cortaba se prometió nunca más recordarla y confiar en los cinco chicos que la habían rescatado-¿Heero a qué hora vuelves?- pregunto la chica

-A la 1 de la tarde…- respondió el chico

-¿Que les gustaría de comer?-pregunto la chica entusiasmada por prepararles alguna comida que ellos quisieran

-Arroz con curry….- pidió Heero sin darle tiempo a responder a Quatre

-Oh….- musito la chica realmente no sabía preparar comida oriental….

-¿No lo sabes hacer?- pregunto el chico entre divertido y burlesco-no importa has otra cosa...- agrego

-No…buscaré la receta…-

-Ok-

-Yo te la busco en Internet- le ofrece Duo- o me podrías hacer a mí una receta rica- le pidió el chico tomándole el mentón y acercándola hacia él , haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja- te ves más hermosa roja….¿lo sabías?...- le preguntó galante el chico

-Pervertido- le golpea Trowa haciendo que Duo soltara a la chica, mientras llegó Wufei

-Estoy atrasado…- murmuro el chico a modo de saludo

-Ten, espero que no se hayan enfriado…- le dijo la chica sirviéndole los hot cakes que ella le había preparado

-No ona… hoy no desayunaré...- respondió el chico cortante mientras sacaba una manzana del refrigerador para luego salir por la por la puerta

-Yo me las como Shedar, no se perderán…-se ofrece Duo feliz sonriéndole pero la chica no estaba en la cocina, había ido detrás de Wufei

-Yo te abro la puerta…- le ofrece la chica

-Apúrate…- le dijo el chico realmente estaba apurado, se había quedado dormido y aunque Sally era su novia como jefa era una bestia si de atrasos se trataba

-Que te vaya bien…cuídate…-le sonrió la chica besándole en la mejilla al chino que no respondió y salió como un remolino hacia la calle

-…no te esfuerces en él….- le susurro Duo a la chica en su espalda una vez que Wufei se fue

-Duo….me asustaste…no me di….- comienza la chica

-Lo sé no te diste cuenta que estaba detrás tuyo….- le sonrió el chico- ven vamos a terminar el desayuno…- le ofreció el chico tomándola de la mano

-Bien…- sonrío la chica caminando junto con él hacia la cocina. Al llegar allí se encontraron con que sólo Trowa estaba sentado tomándose el café

-Heero y Quatre se fueron a cepillar los dientes….- les aviso Trowa

-Ya veo….- musito la chica triste, sentándose a la mesa

-No te pongas triste, estoy contigo- le sonrió Duo sentándose junto a la chica

-Qué consuelo…Shedar te compadezco…- le dijo Trowa con cara de compasión y Shedar rió ante la broma que le hizo Trowa, ésta lo miró y luego miró a Duo

-¡Eso es!- sonrió la chica

-¿Qué?...¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Trowa sin entender por que la chica se veía tan seria

-¡Tengo que prepararles unos sándwiches!- exclamó Shedar levantándose de la mesa para caminar hasta el refrigerador y sacar el jamón con unas hojas de lechuga y un tomate, luego camino hasta la mensa y de la panera sacó dos panes, los partió y le puso las hojas de lechuga, las rebanadas de jamón y tomate cortado en rodajas, para luego envolverlo en las servilleta- ¡Listo!- sonrió la chica justo a tiempo en que entraban los dos chicos a la cocina para despedirse de Shedar

-Ya nos vamos Shedar…- le dijo Quatre

-Bien… tengan….- les dijo la chica pasándoles un sándwich a cada uno

-¿Para nosotros?- pregunto Heero sin entender

-Síp, para la hora de la merienda….- sonrió la chica, los tomó de la mano y los llevó hasta la puerta- cuídense….que les vaya bien- les deseo la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a los dos

-A…dios…-murmuraron los dos chicos sorprendidos, antes nunca nadie les había hecho un sándwich para la merienda, ni deseado un buen día y mucho menos una beso de despedida…los dos chicos se quedaron mirando y comenzaron a caminar hasta la parada del bus

-Sí que es lindo tener a una chica en casa ¿verdad?- comentó Quatre como en las nubes

-Hm…-gruñó Heero, la verdad era que a él le gustó todo lo que la chica hizo

Luego que Heero y Quatre salieran al trabajo, Shedar se dedicó a ordenar un poco la casa. Mientras Trowa salió diciendo que tenía que pagar las deudas de la casa y Duo se puso a buscar la receta que Shedar quería hacerle a Heero y mientras la chica sacaba la ropa que había puesto a lavar en la lavadora para colgarla en el patio Duo apareció detrás de la chica

-…aquí está…- comenzó el chico

-¡kyaaaa!- grito la chica asustadísima

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Duo sin entender el grito de la chica, esta lo mira pálida como una fantasma

-Duo me asustaste….- - murmuro la chica realmente asustada, tan asustada estaba que la ropa que tenía en las manos se le había caído dentro de la lavadora nuevamente

-Lo siento no quería asustarte…- se disculpo el chico al ver que Shedar estaba hasta tiritando del susto

-…es solo que apareces de repente…- le dice la chica recobrando el color original

-De verdad lo siento, no lo haré nunca más…- le dice Duo a la par que la chica asintió - …venia a mostrarte la receta que encontré…- le dice Duo mostrándole una hoja impresa

-Gracias- sonrió la chica – tiendo la ropa y comienzo a cocinar…- le sonrió ya más repuesta del susto, mientras tomaba toda la ropa y salía al jardín, allí habían unos cordeles donde la chica colgaba la ropa

-Shedar ¿….cuando me vas a cocinar a mi?- le pregunto el chico

-¿Qué tal mañana?- pregunto la chica mientras colgaba unos pantalones que eran de Quatre

-Bien...- sonrió el chico- déjame ayudarte…-le dijo Duo quitándole la ropa que Shedar se había puesto en el hombro- si la dejas en tu hombro se te mojara- le dice Duo y la chica se sonrojo

-Gracias- sonrió tratando de disimular su sonrojo, el chico era guapo, caballero y amable- dime…. ¿qué quieres que cocine para mañana?- pregunto la chica mientras colgaba las camisas de Heero

-Mmm…..pastel de carne….- le dijo Duo -¿sabes cocinarlo?- le pregunto a la chica

-Si…tengo problemas al cocinar cuando es comida asiática….es solo que me crié en occidente y sé preparar platos occidentales, no orientales…- sonrió la chica

-Oh…- murmuro el chico al ver que Shedar colgaba la ultima prenda de ropa que era de Wufei-¿vas a cocinar ahora?- pregunto el chico

-Si- sonrió Shedar, el sol artificial de la colonia brillaba mucho y con el calor que había la ropa se secaría muy pronto, entro junto a Duo hasta la cocina y se preparo para cocinar, mientras Duo se sentaba en la mesa y observaba a la chica "se ve hermosa…." Pensó el chico al ver que Shedar se lavaba las manos y comenzaba a preparar los utensilios para cocinar, sin darse cuenta Duo comenzó a caminar hasta la chica y le cortó el paso cuando iba del lavaplatos hasta el refrigerador

-D-Duo…- murmuró Shedar nerviosa por como el chico se le había puesto en el camino cerrándole el paso, pero el chico ni si quiera se hizo a un lado, comenzó a empujarla con la mirada hacia el lavaplatos hasta que lentamente la chica se topo con el lavaplatos, no tenía hacia donde ir…-Duo…¿qué….?- le preguntó Shedar asustada, el chico tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos y la comenzaba a tomar de la cintura-Ah…- gimió asustada mientras el chico acercaba lentamente su rostro hacia ella, con una mano el chico le tomó la nuca mientras que con la otra la tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, Shedar cerró sus ojos fuerte y trató de correr su cara hacia otro lado

-Me gusta tu aroma…- le susurro el chico en el cuello

-Ah….-murmuró Shedar nerviosa por la proximidad del chico

-¿puedo besarte?- le pregunto el chico mientras la tomaba con las dos manos de la cintura mientras se acercaba más y más a la chica

-Mm…-gimió con miedo la chica aún con los ojos cerrados cuando en la cocina entró Trowa, cuando el chico entró vio a Shedar midiendo taza de arroz y a Duo sentado en la mesa mirando a la chica uno en cada esquina de la cocina

-¡Bienvenido Trowa!- sonrió la chica un poco sonrojada

-Gracias…ya estoy en casa…-le dijo Trowa acercándose a la chica para luego darle un beso en la mejilla así como ella le dio uno cuando lo despidió en la mañana

-¿Cómo te fué?- pregunto Shedar mientras Trowa se sentaba junto a Duo

-Bien, pague todas las cuentas de este mes…- musito cansado Trowa, las filas para pagar las cuentas siempre eran interminables….lo bueno de vivir en un circo era que no habia necesidad de pagar cuentas

-¿Quieres un refresco?- pregunto la chica al ver que Trowa estaba un poco cansado

-Si por favor…una cerveza….- pidió Trowa

-Bien….-sonrió a chica- ¿quieres una también Duo?- pregunto la chica mientras abría el refrigerador

-Ya…- sonrió el chico haciendo que Shedar se sonrojara-¡hey! Trowa ¿que te parece hacer una mini-fiesta por ser día viernes?- le ofrece Duo

-Buena idea… ¿hay suficiente cerveza?- pregunta Trowa

-Si….- respondió Duo- por ultimo si falta compramos unas dos jabas más….-le dice con despreocupación Duo

-Entonces la mini-fiesta esta lista- sonrió Trowa

-¿Dónde harán su mini-fiesta?- pregunto la chica- si quieren les puedo preparar el lugar...- les ofreció mientras le pasaba las cervezas a los dos chicos

-En el patio o en el living…no importa mucho…- le dice Duo mientras abría la lata de cerveza sin darle mucha importancia

-Shedar tu también estas invitada….- le dijo Trowa

-¿Yo?- pregunto la chica sorprendida

-Si…una fiesta con puros chicos es aburrida…- le dijo Duo-…ninguno quiere bailar…- agrego mientras Shedar se ponía a preparar el arroz

-Oh…- murmuro la chica sin prestarle atención a lo último que le dijo Duo, estaba sin darse cuenta recordando la última vez que asistió a una fiesta, era una fiesta que su padre había hecho por su cumpleaños…si era su último cumpleaños….su cumpleaños número 17….hace casi un año atrás…ella había ido con un vestido lila, había bailado vals con los amigos de su padre y había comido de su torta…bebió un poco del ponche, todavía recordaba el dulce sabor de la torta de fresas que comió, todavía recordaba la primera vez que vio a ese demonio, en esa fiesta fue cuando lo conoció, allí fue cuando supo el nombre del demonio…Richard….

-…Shedar…- le llamo Trowa-…Shedar…- pero la chica no respondía, al paso que iba se le quemaría el arroz que estaba friendo, ágil el chico apagó la hornilla de la estufa y quitó la olla de esta, pero la chica no se dio cuenta de esto, seguía en sus recuerdos

…incluso había bailado con él…pero ¿Quién se lo presentó?...no lo podía recordar, tal vez el Mariscal…. ¿o fué el General?...no incluso pudo haberse presentado él solo….quería recordar quien había sido el que le presentara aquel monstruo perverso llamado….Richard… el problema es que no podía por más que tratara su mente era borrosa y confusa…pero fue un amigo de su padre eso era seguro…uno de ellos debió de ser…

-¡Shedar!- le sacudió Duo

-¿Qué…?- pregunto la chica mirando hacia todos lados desorientada

-¿Qué te pasa?, te hemos estado hablando y tu en otro lugar….casi se te quema el arroz, Trowa lo sacó de la cocina y tu seguías revolviendo la olla- le dice Duo mirando a la chica y revisando que no estuviera con fiebre o algo por el estilo

-¡Es verdad el arroz!- exclamo la chica

-Ya lo apagué…- respondió Trowa

-Gracias…- sonrió aliviada la chica

-Dime… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Duo mirándola a los ojos

-Na...nada….sólo un recuerdo….-respondió sonriendo la chica y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, Duo miró a Trowa como esperando que este le diera una respuesta, pero el chico sólo se encogió de hombros…

Shedar estaba terminando de preparar el curry cuando llegó Heero, pero Quatre que se suponía llegaba antes no había llegado

-Llegué…- murmuro Heero cansado mientras entraba en la cocina

-Bienvenido…- sonrió la chica sintiendo un cálido beso en la mejilla por parte de Heero

-¿Y si comemos y le dejamos a Quatre?- pregunto Duo mirando como Heero le había dado el beso en la mejilla a Shedar, y no le había gustado mucho

-No…tenemos que esperar a Quatre…- le dijo seria la chica

-Shedar…eso huele bien…- le dijo Heero sentándose en la mesa

-¿Lo puedes probar?- le pregunto la chica- es sólo que no había probado nunca este plato….y no sé cómo se supone que debe saber…- le dice la chica nerviosa

-Oh…claro…- respondió el chico levantándose y caminando junto a la chica que le ofrecía una cucharada de curry, pero Duo que ya estaba molesto por el beso en la mejilla que le habían dado los dos chicos fue más rápido

-Yo lo pruebo…- le ofrece Duo y le quitó la cuchara a la chica para ponerla en su boca, con la comida en la boca sintió su sabor y…lo escupió en el lavaplatos

- ¡Asqueroso!- exclamo Duo antes de enjuagarse la boca con agua

-¿De verdad?- pregunto la chica decepcionada- ah…tal vez le puse mucho curry…- musito la chica retorciendo sus manos

-No….está en su punto….está muy bueno…- le dice Heero comiendo la tercera cucharada de curry

-¿En…serio?- pregunto Shedar sin creerle mucho

-Si….está muy bueno… ¿en serio nunca habías preparado curry?- le pregunto Heero

-Si es mi primera vez…-

-Está asqueroso yo no como esa porquería….- le dice Duo a punto de dar una pataleta

-Si quieres te preparo otra cosa….- le ofrece Shedar

-No…estuviste toda la mañana haciendo ese curry…se lo come…- le dice serio Trowa

-Si….yo me ocupo que Duo se coma todo…- le dice Heero con una cara sombría

-No se preocupen….no es problema hacer otra cosa…- sonrió la chica

-¡Llegue!- exclamo Quatre entrando en la cocina con dos bolsas de papel en sus manos

-Bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- pregunto la chica

-Bien bien….- sonrió el chico a la par que le besaba en la mejilla

-Y ¿porqué demoraste tanto?- pregunto la chica con la cuchara de palo peligrosamente en la mano

-Si Duo ya se iba a comer todo sin ti…- le dice Trowa

-Porque venía de camino a casa y vi en un escaparate estas prendas y recordé que Shedar no tenia…- comenzó rojo Quatre –así que entré y compré unas cuantas…- le dice Quatre mirando a la chica y pasándole las dos bolsas

-¿Qué compraste?- pregunto Duo a la par que Shedar abría una bolsa y miraba su contenido

-Kyaaaa gracias Quatre eres mi ángel de verdad no se qué haría sin un corpiño otro día- le dice la chica sonriendo y besándole en la mejilla

-Espero que sea de tu talla…- le dice Quatre mientras Shedar salía de la cocina

-Gracias Quatre….iré a ponerme uno y vuelvo…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-Viste su talla en el informe de Trowa ¿no es cierto?- le dice Heero mirándolo de reojo

-Si…- respondió rojo el chico

-¿Y qué talla es?- pregunto Duo

-38 D….- murmuro Quatre- son más grandes que las de mis hermanas…solo son copa A…- le dice rojo

-Pervertido….mirándole los corpiños a tus hermanas…- le dice Trowa a la par que le pegaba un coscorrón

-Volví…-sonrió la chica mucho más relajada- muchas gracias Quatre… ¿Cómo supiste mi talla?, me queda muy bien- sonrió la chica

-Vi…a una vendedora como de tu talla y le pedí que eligiera por ti…-mintió Quatre, de hecho todo lo había elegido él hasta las pantaletas

-Que suerte….gracias Quatre- sonrió la chica y le beso la mejilla para luego comenzar a servir los platos y fue ayudada por Heero quien repartía los platos ya servidos por Shedar, entonces la chica recordó que a Duo no le gusto el curry pero cuando se volteo para ver al trenzado este estaba verde y Heero junto a él lo amenazaba con una cuchara llena de curry

-Heero…no tortures a Duo…ya le preparo otra cosa…- rió Shedar divertida al ver el rostro de Duo

-No hace falta, ya se lo esta comiendo…- respondió Heero quien ahora le tapaba la nariz con una mano y la boca con la otra para que tragara

-¡mnhñmngmnbh!- exclamaba desesperado Duo

-Vamos no te opongas o será más agonizante tu muerte…- le dijo Heero sonriendo

-Heero, déjalo de verdad parece…enfermo…- le pidió Shedar mientras Quatre y Trowa comían tranquilamente el curry

-Shedar…esta muy bueno…- le sonrió Quatre

-Ah….gracias...- sonrió Shedar-vamos Heero hace mal comer cosas que no te gustan…- le dijo Shedar- ya le preparo otra cosa…- agrego volteándose justo cuando Duo se logró soltar del agarre de Heero

-Lo mimas mucho Shedar...- le dijo Trowa a la par que Duo corría al basurero y escupía todo en el

-No es eso…es sólo que …-comenzó Shedar mientras le preparaba unos fideos con salsa Alfredo-…al comer cosas que no te gustan te enfermas del estomago…- le explico la chica tranquilamente mientras Duo ponía su boca bajo la llave del lavaplatos

-Serás una buena mamá…- le sonrió Quatre

-Gracias…creo- sonrió Shedar mirándolo mientras Duo se arremangaba las mangas de su suéter- pero primero quiero ser una maestra de escuela...- respondió Shedar

-Eso es bueno también…- acoto Trowa mirando como Duo se acercaba a Heero más y más-apropósito…hoy haremos una mini fiesta con Duo y Shedar…- comenzó Trowa mientras Duo se tiraba sobre Heero, rodaban por el suelo y comenzaban a luchar

-Maldito bastardo ¿me querías matar?- comienza Duo mientras rodaban por el suelo

-Chicos paren ….se pueden accidentar...- comenzó Shedar pero no le hicieron caso, Duo golpeó en las costillas a Heero y este le respondió con un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó fuera de combate por unos minutos, tiempo que aprovecho para levantarse como si nada y sentarse nuevamente en la mesa

-Listo, Duo está listo tu almuerzo...- sonrió Shedar, pero Duo estaba adolorido en el suelo- ¿qué le hiciste Heero?- pregunto Shedar al ver que Duo realmente se veía mal

-Nada…solo le di lo que se merecía…- respondió lo más natural posible mientras comía su curry

-¿Te encuentras bien Duo?- pregunto Shedar ayudándole a levantarse del suelo

-Si…-murmuro el chico

-Bien...- sonrió la chica

-Gracias...- murmuro Duo estaba enfadado con Heero hacerlo ver de ese modo frente a Shedar

-Y… ¿por qué van a hacer una fiesta?- pregunto Quatre tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación

-Sólo porque se nos ocurrió...- respondió Trowa

-¿Sólo por eso?- pregunto Heero serio, sabía que esas fiestas eran borrachera segura

-Si...si quieres vienes y si no te vas con tu laptop donde quieras…-respondió enfadado Duo

- Iré a tu fiesta…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos en forma desafiante

-¿Y quien te invito?- pregunto Duo

-Voy porque quiero ir...- respondió Heero

-¿Y de cuando acá te gustan las fiestas?- le pregunto Duo

-Vamos chicos no vuelvan a pelear- pidió Shedar

-Si compórtense de acuerdo a su edad…- les dice Trowa y los dos chicos pusieron cara de serios y así el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo y el resto de la tarde fue para los preparativos de la fiesta de la noche.

Cuando llegó Wufei, Duo y Trowa ponían los faroles en la terraza para iluminar la fiesta, mientras que Shedar y Quatre preparaban las botanas y Heero la parrilla para una barbacoa que quería hacer

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Wufei al ver toda la agitación

-Una mini fiesta…- respondió Quatre aunque no le veía lo mini a las fiestas que Duo armaba...siempre terminaban todos borrachos en el suelo y molestaban a los vecinos con la música fuerte

-Bienvenido Wufei ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?- le pregunto la chica mientras cerraba el refrigerador

-Bien…- respondió el chico sorprendido-¿y por qué es la mini fiesta?- pregunto Wufei

-No lo sé...- respondió Quatre- pero es divertido...- agrego

-Yo si sé… es porque hoy es viernes…- respondió Shedar

-¿Y qué tiene de importante?- pregunto Wufei sin verle el porqué a la fiesta

-Vamos no preguntes tantas cosas…. ¿te unes o no?- le pregunto Duo mientras venia a buscar la carne que le pidió Heero

-Está bien…- respondió de mala gana Wufei, sabía que si decía que no lo molestarían toda la noche con el ruido y cuando todos estuvieran borrachos irían a molestarlo a su habitación-me uno a la fiesta…-agregó

-Genial…pásale esta carne a Heero…mientras voy a comprar más cerveza y una botella de sake….- murmura Duo

-Compra papas fritas…- le pide Quatre

-Ok…Shedar… ¿me quieres acompañar?-le ofreció Duo

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Shedar

-Sólo si tú quieres…-

-¡Si quiero!- exclamo feliz Shedar y Duo la tomó de la mano cosa que hizo a la chica sonrojarse un poco

-A si que la ona y Duo son novios…- murmuro luego que los dos chicos salieran de la cocina Wufei

-No…no lo son…- respondió una voz de ultratumba de Heero

-¿Cómo que no si se fueron de la mano?- pregunto Wufei a lo que Heero sólo le quitó la carne de las manos con un gruñido

Mientras Shedar y Duo caminaban por la calle de la mano

-Dime… ¿aún quieres trabajar?- pregunto Duo

-No lo sé…- murmuro la chica, luego de lo que el chico le había dicho había quedado más confundida de lo que estaba al principio

-Y… ¿aún quieres mi beso?...- pregunto Duo

-No somos novios…recién nos conocemos…- musito la chica roja

-Pero tu….querías que te besara…de no ser por Trowa...- le recordó el chico

-Si, tú me tentaste…- le dijo la chica

-Claro…pero con esos labios… ¿Quién no querría probarlos?- pregunto Duo, Shedar lo miro roja y luego le sonrió

-Aun así esta mal...recién nos conocemos...-comenzó pero el chico le tomo la muñeca y se acercó hacia ella lentamente-¿qué haces?- pregunto nerviosa al sentir la respiración del chico sobre ella

-Aquella vez fui un tonto….- le dijo el chico acercándose a la chica y juntando sus labios con los de la chica, Shedar cerró sus ojos y sintió que Duo le tomaba la nuca para hacer más profundo el beso, el chico le abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pero Shedar se separo de él

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Shedar secando de sus labios la saliva que el chico le había dejado

-Porque me gustan tus labios….-respondió el chico al sentir el dulce sabor de los labios suaves de Shedar

-Pues a mi no me gusta….que me hagas esas cosas….no tienes derecho a besarme así como así…-respondió la chica con su ceño fruncido

-¿Vamos no te gusto?- pregunto Duo

-…no…no si es por un capricho…- respondió Shedar dándose media vuelta

-No…lo mal interpretas….¿donde vas?- pregunto Duo al ver que la chica se comenzaba a alejar de él

-Eres cruel y egoísta...y no quiero acompañarte….- respondió Shedar y comenzó a correr en dirección de la casa

-Oh…ya veo…- murmuro Duo mientras veía a Shedar correr en dirección a la casa

Una vez la chica llego a la casa Quatre le abrió la puerta y le extraño que no viniera con Duo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Quatre al ver que Duo no venia por ningún lado

-Me vine…- respondió seria la chica, sus labios estaban enrojecidos y sus ojos un poco húmedos- es solo que me cansé…- sonrió la chica

-Oh…ya veo….bueno pasa y siéntate…Heero ya casi tiene la carne lista en la parrilla sólo falta Duo entonces…- le dijo Quatre notando que la chica estaba un poco extraña

-Gracias…- suspiro Shedar- pero no quiero ir a la fiesta….- murmuro la chica realmente no quería ver a Duo, si lo veía tal vez se pondría a llorar…

-Oh… ¿de verdad estás cansada?- pregunto el chico

-Shedar ¿y Duo?- pregunto Trowa al ver que Shedar había llegado

-Eh…es solo que me canse en la mitad del camino y me devolví….- sonrió la chica

-Ok…ven vamos a comer entonces…- le tomo de la mano Trowa

-Shedar está cansada...- le dice Quatre

-¿De verdad?...pero ¿estás muy cansada como para no comer la carne que preparó Heero?- pregunto Trowa

-Eh...creo que…si puedo…- musito la chica

-Genial…ven vamos al patio…- le ofreció el chico llevándosela al jardín, allí estaba Wufei como DJ mientras que Heero estaba terminando de asar la carne en la parrilla y en un rincón del jardín había una mesa con seis sillas alrededor

-¿Ya llegaron?- pregunto Heero al ver a Shedar en el patio

-No solo llegue yo…- sonrió la chica

-¿Dime qué cosa te hizo ese pervertido?- le dijo Heero enfadado

-Na…nada…..- mintió la chica mirando hacia otro lado- es sólo que me canse en la mitad del camino y me devolví….- agrego la chica

-Más le vale a Duo porque si no…-comenzó Heero notando que era una mentira

-De veras…- sonrió la chica – no me hizo nada….- agrego mientras pellizcaba su ropa

-Bien….vamos a comer….- sonrió Trowa invitando a la chica sentarse en una silla

-Antes…- les interrumpe Heero - ¿quieres bailar salsa conmigo?- le ofreció el chico

-Claro…- sonrió la chica tomando la mano que el chico le ofrecía

-Gracias…- le dijo Heero llevándola hasta la mitad de la terraza a la par que Wufei ponía una canción nueva, el chico bailaba espléndidamente, la hacía girar y volar en la vueltas, llevaba muy bien el ritmo

-Bailas muy bien… ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?- pregunto el chico

-Era obligación de la academia aprender a bailar todos los bailes que se conocen….- respondió Shedar mientras terminaban de bailar

-Llegue…- aviso una voz conocida – me encontré a dos estorbos en el camino que no quisieron zafarse…- les aviso Duo con voz de aburrido, todos lo quedaron mirando, todos menos Shedar sabían que significaban esas palabras…solo podían significar a dos personas…Relena y Dorothy…

-Hola…veníamos a saludarles….- sonrió Relena saliendo al patio y viendo que Heero abrasaba a una chica –hola Heero….- murmuro apretando fuerte la mano de la chica que la acompañaba

-Hola Relena…- respondió seco el chico

-¡Hola a todos!- sonrió Dorothy

-Hola – respondieron aburridos todos

-¿Quien es esta chica tan hermosa vestida de varón?- pregunto Dorothy caminando hasta Shedar

-Es Shedar….Shedar ella es Dorothy y la de ahí es Relena…- les presento frió Heero

-Mucho gusto…- sonrió Shedar

-Oh es preciosa hasta tiene buenos modales….- exclamo maravillada Dorothy- soy Dorothy Catalonia y ella es mi novia Relena Peacecraft….- se presento mejor Dorothy

-Mucho gusto….- sonrió Shedar

-Shedar…. ¿cuáles son tus medidas?- le pregunto Dorothy

-Ehmm….bueno hace tiempo que no me mido…- sonrió la chica nerviosa ante la cercanía de Dorothy que comenzaba a violar su espacio personal

-Déjala tranquila…- le dijo Heero tomando a Shedar y alejándola de Dorothy

-Heero eres malo…deja que Dothy juegue un rato….- le pidió Relena- además esa chica se ve realmente hermosa….Shedar... ¿no quieres venir a vivir con nosotras?- le pregunto Relena mirando a Shedar

-Ehmm…gracias…pe….- comenzó Shedar

-No, ella no ira a vivir con ustedes….ella vive con nosotros…- le dijo Wufei con el ceño fruncido, le caía muy mal Relena

-Valla….o sea que eres novia de Wufei…- comenzó Relena

-No yo…- comenzó Shedar

-¿Tal vez de Duo?- pregunto Dorothy

-No…este….-

-Ya sé…de Heero….-

-Si ya déjenla tranquila….- respondió Trowa al ver que Relena miro feo a Dorothy por preguntar eso, Shedar miro a Trowa y luego a Heero

-Si ella es mi novia a si que déjala tranquila y no le hagas nada pervertido…- le dijo Heero tomando a Shedar por la cintura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco

- ¿de verdad son novios?- pregunto Relena

-Si…-respondió Heero

-Bésense entonces…- siseó Relena

-Hey ¿qué tal si comemos?- ofrece Quatre

-¡Si, pero sin las paracaidistas!- exclamo Wufei sentándose a la mesa y viendo que los otros cinco hacían lo mismo, Heero se sentó junto a Shedar y al otro lado de la chica estaba sentado Duo y al otro lado de Heero Trowa sin dejarles espacio a las dos recién llegadas de sentarse

-¿Por qué son tan rudos con…?-comenzó Shedar a preguntarle al oído a Heero, pero este le tapo la boca con su mano

-Ehmm….ven Shedar…- le dijo el chico tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándosela a la cocina

-¿Por qué son así de malos con las dos chicas?- pregunto Shedar sin comprender una vez que estuvieron dentro de la cocina

-Porque a nadie le caen bien…- le dijo Heero

-Pero…- comenzó Shedar

-¿Puedes fingir ser mi novia sólo por esta noche?…es sólo que si esa loca se entera de….-comenzó Heero

-Si Relena se entera que es mentira de seguro acosará a Heero toda la noche…- le dice la voz de Quatre

-Ya veo…claro…- murmuro la chica

-No te besare…así que no te preocupes de eso….- le dijo el chico y Shedar le sonrió

-Bien…así está mejor…- agrego-¿Por qué no le llevamos estas sillas a las dos invitadas?- les pregunta la chica

-¿Y si mejor se sientan en el suelo?- pregunto Heero irónico

-Heero…que cruel…- musito la chica tomando las dos sillas porque ninguno de los dos chicos se animaba a tomarlas

-Déjame ayudarte….- le dijo Heero tomando una silla y Quatre la otra

-Aquí les traemos sillas…- sonrió la chica cuando Heero y Quatre les pasaban las sillas a las dos chicas

-Gracias…- sonrieron las dos rubias mientras se sentaban en las sillas. Luego de comer los chicos se comenzaron a aburrir porque con la llegada inesperada de las dos chicas no podían hacer nada entretenido

-A propósito, trajimos unos dulces…. ¿Shedar te gustan las gomitas?- le pregunto Relena

-Si, me encantan, en nuestra academia era lo único que podíamos comer a escondidas con mis amigos…- sonrió la chica

-¿Traigo del auto la bolsa?- ofreció Dorothy

-Bueno….a Shedar le gustan….- sonrió Relena

-Ok- sonrió Dorothy

-¿Qué tal si jugamos?- pregunto Relena

-Tenemos un twister….- le dice Wufei sabiendo que Relena perdía en ese juego

-¡No me gusta ese juego!- exclamo Relena

-Que triste…lo voy a traer…- sonrió Wufei

-Ya yo quiero jugar….- sonrió Duo

-Yo también- se unió Quatre

-A mi también me gusta jugar ese…- sonrió Shedar, al final todos se pusieron a jugar todo para llevarle la contra a Relena, todos menos Shedar y Duo que de verdad querían jugarlo , así los encontró Dorothy todos enredados entre todos mientras Relena decía los colores

-¿El que pierde tiene que hacer una penitencia?- pregunto Quatre

-Sip…- se quejo Duo que estaba que se caía al suelo con el peso de Trowa sobre él y los empujones que le daba Wufei, luego de unos minutos Shedar se cayó al suelo porque Quatre le aplastaba de un lado y Heero estaba sobre ella

-Ay…duele…- musito la chica luego que todos cayeran sobre ella

-¡Yo digo la penitencia!- exclamo Relena que decía los colores y daba las órdenes del juego

-Bien…-murmuro Shedar mientras era levantada por Heero-gracias Heero- sonrió la chica

-De nada…- respondió este mirándola a los ojos

-Shedar….deberás darle un beso en la boca a…- comenzó Relena

-No se puede…ella y yo somos novios…- le dice Heero no quería que nadie besara a Shedar

-Vamos es solo un juego…no seas aburrido…- sonrió Dorothy bebiendo cerveza

-Si Heero no seas aburrido…- le dijo Duo sentado al lado de Dorothy bebiendo cerveza también, el twister siempre le daba sed

-Que bese a Duo-sentenció Relena, para ella esa era la venganza perfecta: Heero y Duo eran amigos…entonces si Duo besaba a su novia…Heero se sentiría mal….

-Bueno creo que no es tanto si beso a Duo…- musito más para si que para los demás la chica acercándose hasta donde es taba Duo sentado

-Ya pero deberás sentarte en sus piernas y besarle en la boca…- le dijo enfadada Relena

-Bueno…- murmuro la chica frente a Duo- ¿puedo hacer eso?- le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y este le sonrió

-Claro…- respondió a la par que la chica se sentaba en las piernas de Duo y acercaba su rostro al del chico-lo siento pero me gusta a mí tomar la iniciativa…- agrego de último momento besando él a Shedar en los labios, un beso apasionado y profundo el cual hizo que el corazón de Shedar latiera rápido, esta le abrazo por el cuello mientras que Duo le tomaba la nuca para que el beso sea más profundo, entonces justo cuando Duo había encontrado la apertura para meter su lengua en la boca de Shedar esta se separo de él

-Bien- sonrió Shedar jadeante- ya cumplí mi parte…- agrego parándose de las piernas de Duo, aquel beso la dejo con una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo…de seguro de eso era lo que decían sus compañeras en el internado cuando hablaban de los "besos que te mueven el piso", sin fijarse en la cara de enojo que los cuatro chicos le mandaban a Duo que a esa hora ya estaban un poco pasados de copas, todos menos Shedar que no bebía alcohol porque no lo soportaba

-Ah… si….ten Shedar la bolsa de gomitas...- le sonrió Dorothy pasándole la bolsa

-Kyaaaa gracias son muy ricas…- sonrió feliz la chica abriéndola y sacando una – ¡son de ositos! Son mis preferidas…..¡muchas gracias!- sonrió la chica y le beso en la mejilla a la chica

-De…nada…- musito sonrojada Dorothy, Relena nunca le decía gracias….y menos se mostraba cariñosa con ella a pesar que eran novias….

-Mmm es cierto… ¿Quién quiere?- pregunto la chica ofreciendo gomitas mientras se comía la cuarta gomita

-Déjame probar una…- le pidió Duo sacando una de la bolsa y comiéndosela- están ricas- sonrió para luego sacar un puñado y comenzar a beber la sexta lata de cerveza

-Yo también quiero…- pidió Quatre y Shedar se levantó de su silla para ofrecerle

-Me dieron ganas de jugar…- sonrió picaronamente Dorothy mirando a Relena

-¿Con las gomitas?- pregunto la otra rubia que iba por su décimo vaso de sake

-Sip…- sonrió Dorothy sacando una gomita de la bolsa de Shedar – ¿quieren jugar ustedes también?- pregunto Dorothy mirando a los chicos

-Claro… ¿cómo se juega con una gomita?- pregunto la chica

-¡Yo te muestro!- se ofreció Dorothy

-Ehmm…no mejor yo te muestro Shedar...- le dijo Heero quien había bebido diez latas de cerveza pero no sentía el efecto del alcohol sólo se sentía feliz

-¿Por qué tu?- preguntó Duo

-Porque él es su novio…- respondió cargando cada palabra Trowa-Suerte que son novios ¿no Heero?- agregó

-Vamos chicos no peleen...- sonrió la chica mientras sentía que Heero le ponía una gomita en los labios y Shedar ingenuamente se la metía entera a la boca

-No, no te la comas….déjala en tus labios….- le dijo Heero, la chica se encogió de hombros y le hizo caso

-¿Puede ser otra? es que esta tiene mi saliva…- le dijo la chica

-No importa….- le dijo Heero poniéndola en los labios de la chica y acercando los suyos hasta que tomó la gomita con sus labios quitándosela a la chica de la boca

-Hahahaha- rió la chica nerviosa mientras Heero masticaba la gomita que le había sacado de los labios- ehmm….creo que me dio un poco de sed…- sonrió la chica caminando hasta la cocina

-Toma cerveza hay mucha…- le ofreció Duo que ya iba por la novena lata de cerveza

-No gracias…no bebo alcohol….me emborracho fácilmente- sonrió Shedar para luego entrar en la cocina y sacar una botella de jugo de naranja y ponerse roja como un tomate maduro

-¿Shedar quieres ir a bailar?- le pregunto Trowa haciendo que la chica diera un salto-¿te asuste?- pregunto el chico

-Sip…pero no importa….- sonrió la chica

-¿No te manchaste con jugo?- pregunto el chico acercándose a Shedar

-Ehmm…nop…jejeje….vamos a bailar…- sonrió la chica nerviosa, la quitada de la gomita de su boca le había puesto muy nerviosa por alguna razón ahora cada vez que unos de los cinco chicos se acercaba mucho a ella se ponía nerviosa, cosa que no le pasaba en la academia que compartía habitación un chico.

Cuando salieron al jardín estaban bailando salsa, Relena estaba con Duo y Dorothy estaba con Quatre mientras que Heero y Wufei estaban conversando sentados en la mesa bebiendo cervezas, Shedar dejo la botella de jugo de naranja en la mesa junto con las otras botellas de licores y fue a bailar con Trowa, estaban tocando salsa, el chico la llevo hasta la mitad de la terraza y comenzaron a bailar, Trowa la llevaba de una manera varonil y firme y Shedar por su parte se dejaba llevar delicada y armoniosamente, así los chicos que estaban bailando y los otros dos que estaban hablando comenzaron a verlos bailar a ellos y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, en los giros Shedar se movía rápida y espectacularmente y finalmente cuando la canción termino Trowa le beso la mano galantemente

-Gracias por bailar conmigo….- le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos y haciendo que Shedar se sonrojara al ver esos dos ojos verdes

-Gracias…- sonrió nerviosa la chica

-Shedar baila conmigo…- le pidió Duo dejando a un lado a Relena

-Pero estas bailando con…- comenzó Shedar al ver que Relena se quedaba mirándola enojada desde donde Duo la había dejado

-No importa...- sonrió Relena –ya me estaba aburriendo de bailar con Duo…- agrego mirando la botella de jugo que Shedar había dejado en la mesa

-Bueno…- murmuro la chica aceptando la mano de Duo- pero eso no se hace Duo….- le susurro al oído la chica mientras que Duo la tomaba de la cintura

-Es sólo Relena…- respondió no dándole importancia

-Pero eso no se le hace a una chica…es como decirle que es fea…- le dijo Shedar mirándolo a los ojos

-Te vez tan hermosa cuando miras así…- le sonrió el chico haciendo que Shedar se sonrojara

-Suficiente…ahora quiero bailar yo…- le dijo Heero

-Pero no he bailado con Shedar ni siquiera aún…- comenzó Duo

-Vamos no peleen como en el almuerzo…- pidió la chica

-¿Shedar con quien quieres bailar?- le pregunto Duo

-Bueno…este…yo…- comenzó Shedar realmente quería bailar con los dos chicos pero….-con los dos…- sonrió

-Elige a uno…-le pidió Duo pero justo cuando iba a responder Trowa se la había quitado de nuevo

-Se pusieron a pelear…fueron muy lentos…- sonrió Trowa tomando a Shedar por la cintura y llevándola hacia un baile lento, Shedar le tomó la espalda y apoyo su rostro en el pecho del chico

-Gracias…- musito Shedar casi imperceptible

-De nada….- respondió el chico en el oído de Shedar, la chica lo miró sorprendida había susurrado muy bajo

-No sé que hubiera hecho…- agrego y le beso la mejilla al chico

-Algún día tendrás que elegir…-le dijo Trowa que ya había notado el creciente interés de los dos chicos por Shedar y este interés era reciproco por parte de Shedar, a lo que Shedar se puso roja como tomate- pero aún no, a si que relájate…- agrego sonriéndole

-…- respondió la chica apoyando nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Trowa, cuando la canción termino Shedar fue a beber otro vaso de jugo de naranja pero cuando bebió el primer sorbo sintió un sabor extraño en el jugo como si le quemara la garganta, pero igual se lo bebió entero y se sirvió un tercer vaso de jugo, observo a Duo y este estaba contando chistes a Relena y Doroty, al parecer estaba medio ebrio porque estaba simpático con las dos chicas pero en especial con Relena, Quatre estaba hablando con Wufei y Trowa se unió a la conversación mientras ella se sentaba a beber el otro vaso de jugo Heero se acercó a ella

-¿Ahora bailas conmigo?- le pregunto el chico

-Claro…- sonrió la chica, se levanto del asiento y se sintió un poco mareada

-¿Que te pasa?- le pregunto Heero que había notado que Shedar se tambaleaba un poco

-Nada…- sonrió Shedar bebiéndose lo último que le quedaba de jugo en el vaso y caminó hasta Heero, este la tomo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar un tema que puso Quatre bastante lento para el gusto de Duo que veía como Heero abrazaba a Shedar por la cintura y esta lo hacia por el cuello de Heero posando su rostro en el pecho del chico, Heero le susurro algo en el oído y la chica rió un poco y luego lo miro a los ojos " se ven bien juntos…" pensó Duo mirando a los dos chicos mientras bailaban, luego de un giro Heero dejo a Shedar sola para entrar a la cocina mientras Shedar se sentaba y conversaba con Quatre y Trowa

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así?- pregunto el chico

-En mi academia había un ramo que era de baile…- sonrió la chica

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto sin comprender Quatre

-Porque era un internado de elite…allí iban los hijos de familias de sociedad entonces nos enseñaban a movernos por ese ambiente frívolo que reina en la alta sociedad…- le respondió la chica

-¿Y quien era tu pareja de baile?- le pregunto interesado Trowa que se había metido en la conversaron de los dos chicos

-Mi compañero de habitación…- sonrió la chica

-¿Tu compañera?- pregunto Quatre – ¿entonces bailaban entre chicas?- agrego sin comprender

-No…era una academia...no sé porque pero es la única academia que es como un internado y es mixta …-les aclaró la chica

-¿Una mixta?- pregunto Quatre interesado, en el informe de Trowa decía que era una academia pero no decía que fuera mixta

-Si…y mi pareja de baile era mi compañero de habitación….se llama Takuya…. Y yo le decía Taku…- sonrió la chica

-¿Y eran novios?- pregunto Trowa mientras veía que Heero entraba al patio

-No…nunca me gusto a pesar que estaba comprometida con él y todas estaban tras Taku….no me gustaba seguramente porque le conocía muy bien…- sonrió la chica bebiendo el cuarto vaso de jugo- ¿quieren jugo?- le ofreció Shedar a los dos chicos

-No prefiero beber ron…- respondió Trowa

-Y yo vodka…jamás lo había bebido...pero realmente es muy bueno si lo mezclas con jugos….- sonrió el rubio mientras bebía vodka con jugo de tomate

-Ya veo...- sonrió la chica –m…me siento extraña…- murmuro la chica

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Quatre

-Sip…-

-Y ¿si te vas a dormir?- le sugirió Trowa

-Si…eso haré…- murmuro la chica levantándose de la mesa pero estaba mareada y casi se cae de no ser porque Heero la tomo por la cintura

-Cuidado...- le dijo el chico apretándola fuerte contra si

-Gracias…no sé qué me pasa…me siento muy mal…- le dijo la chica mirándolo nerviosa

-¿Te llevo a la cama?- le pregunto el chico

-Gracias…puedo sola…- sonrió la chica caminando despacio hasta la cocina

-No seas terca…ven…- le dijo Heero tomándola en sus brazos y colgándosela en el hombro

-¿Heero qué haces?- le pregunto la chica asustada- me voy a caer…- agrego

-No seas tonta no te voy a soltar…al menos no hasta que lleguemos a la cama…despídete de los demás…-le dijo Heero

-Buenas noches…- sonrió la chica colgando del hombro de Heero

-¡Buenas noches!- respondieron a coro

-Yo tampoco voy a volver a si que buenas noches…- agrego Heero y desapareció en la cocina, camino por la cocina, por la sala de estar y luego subió las escaleras para caminar por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Shedar, allí soltó a la chica en la cama

-Gracias…- murmuro la chica tratando de quitarse los suspensores

-¿Que haces?- le pregunto el chico, estaba sobrio a pesar de que había bebido unas diez latas de cerveza y unos vasos de sake

-Trato de quitarme esto…pero no puedo…- rió la chica se sentía extraña

-Déjame yo lo hago…- le dijo Heero sacándole los suspensores- ¿los pantalones también?- pregunto a lo que la chica asintió – bien…- respondió serio el chico

-Gracias…- rió Shedar

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Heero al ver que Shedar reía mucho

-No…para nada…me siento extrañamente feliz…y mareada….- rió la chica, Heero le sintió olor a vodka en el aliento

-¿Bebiste vodka?- pregunto el chico

-No…no bebo alcohol me embriago con un sorbo…- respondió la chica tirándose hacia atrás en la cama

-Pues tienes olor a vodka en tu aliento….- respondió Heero, pero Shedar estaba durmiendo- ni modo…- respondió el chico recostándola correctamente y cubriéndola con las colchas, entonces Shedar abrió los ojos y le sonrió

-¿Puedes acompañarme?- le pregunto la chica

-¿A dormir?- le pregunto el chico rojo

-Si…- respondió la chica recostada de costado y mirándolo a los ojos

-Bien…- respondió Heero bajándose los pantalones y acostándose en el lado que Shedar le indicaba, Shedar apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Heero y se quedo dormida sintiendo el abrazo de Heero en su cintura

Despertó y la brillante luz de la mañana le dañó los ojos, su cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, miro a su acompañante aún estaba durmiendo se acordara de lo de anoche al fin y al cabo estaba ebria…la abrazaba por la espalda y su mano tenia algo muy blando, lo apretó un poco y la chica soltó un gemido

-Mmm…- lo volvió a apretar otro poco más – ah…- gimió más fuerte Shedar, el chico tenia algo muy grande, redondo y blando en su mano, Heero se inclino sobre la chica y se sonrojo al ver que tenia en su mano un pecho de la chica, rápidamente lo soltó y esta que aún dormía plácidamente se volteo y lo abrazó por el torso apoyándose en él

-Taku…-musito entre sueños y de pronto la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir otro aroma al del chico al cual ella llamaba…

…Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-Huh…mi cabeza…- se quejó la chica una vez que hubo abierto los ojos y luego miró a Heero sorprendida ¿por qué ella dormía con Heero en la misma cama?, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior sólo que bebió un jugo de mal sabor y luego que comenzó a sentirse mal-¡ah!- grito abriendo grandes los ojos al ver que de verdad era Heero quien estaba a su lado, se sentó en la cama y lo miró con miedo-¿qué…?, ¿por qué…?, ¿qué hice…?- le pregunto al chico al ver que ella sólo llevaba la camisa de Quatre y su ropa interior

-¿No lo recuerdas?- le pregunto Heero

-No…por eso te pregunto…- le dijo Shedar asustada ¿Qué había pasado que se había despertado en la cama con Heero? y lo peor de todo era que ella no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho anoche…

-Bueno…creo que de verdad te emborrachaste si no recuerdas nada….- le dijo serio Heero

-¡Yo no bebo!- exclamo la chica – un sorbo de licor y me emborracho…- agrego-pero eso no es importante…..dime ¿por qué estoy contigo en la misma cama?- le pidió la chica

-Te sentías mal….y te traje a la cama porque no podías caminar por ti misma…entonces te recosté y te quité los pantalones porque no te los podías quitar tu sola…y me pediste que te acompañara…- le dijo el chico

-¿Nada más?- pregunto la chica

-No…nada más…- respondió el chico

-Waa me duele la cabeza…-se quejo Shedar tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos, Heero la observo, a él le dolía pero era divertido ver lo que la chica hacia o decía, además se le veían las pantaletas cuando levantaba los brazos hacia su cabeza, estaba así cuando Duo entró a la pieza y los vió en la misma cama

-Shedar, Relena te emborracho….- comenzó al ver a la chica sentada en la cama-oh…lo…siento…- dijo serio Duo al ver a Heero recostado en la misma cama que Shedar y dándose media vuelta salió de la pieza

-No Duo ¡no te vayas!...- le pidió Shedar, pero Duo se había ido, Shedar gateo por la cama hasta bajarse de esta y correr tras el chico - Duo…espera…. ¿qué dijiste?- le pregunto la chica en el pasillo una vez que lo pillo

-Eso…Relena puso vodka en tu jugo de naranja…- le dijo Duo comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó la chica

-Porque te tiene envidia…- respondió bajando las escaleras

-Pero…espera no te vayas aún…- le pidió la chica bajando las escaleras detrás de él

-Vuelve con tu novio te debe estar esperando…- le dijo el chico

-¿Cuál novio?- pregunto la chica

-Con Heero-

-Él no es mi novio….- respondió la chica terminado de bajar las escaleras y siguiendo al chico a la cocina

-¿Y por qué estaban en la misma cama?- pregunto Duo

-Porque…durmió conmigo…pero no hicimos nada….- respondió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto el chico mirándola de arriba a abajo, Shedar tenia toda la camisa arrugada, estaba descalza y su cabello estaba todo desordenado

-Porque él me lo dijo…-

-¿Y confías en él?- pregunto Duo

-Claro así como también en ti…y en Quatre, en Trowa y en Wufei…- le sonrió la chica- y te creo cuando me dices que Relena me puso alcohol en mi jugo…porque es lo único que bebí en toda la noche….y sinceramente no recuerdo nada de lo que hice…- le dice Shedar encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Entonces no son novios?- pregunto Duo

-No… - rió la chica – como podría ser su novia si no le gusto…- agrego

-Ya veo…- murmuro el chico acercándose hasta Shedar y poniéndola en contra de la pared- ¿entonces puedo darte un beso?- le dijo muy cerca de la chica

-Claro...sólo en la mejilla…- le sonrió nerviosa Shedar

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Duo

-Porque no somos novios…- respondió la chica

-Pero…- comenzó Duo pero se calló cuando Shedar le beso la mejilla

-Te quiero…- sonrió la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con una mano, luego salió de la cocina y caminó hasta el baño para comenzar a darse un baño, cuando salió del baño camino hasta su pieza y se encontró con que le habían dejado ropa un short y una polera manga corta, se cambió de ropa interior y se puso la polera con el short azul marino y estampados de flores hawaianas, cuando salio de la habitación se encontró con Heero

-Te quedó bien mi ropa…- le dijo el chico

-Ehmm si…pero el short me lo tuve que poner con los suspensores…- sonrió la chica

-Oh…. ¿aún te duele la cabeza?- le pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos

-Si…- respondió Shedar

-Ten…son medicinas para la resaca….espero que te sientas mejor luego…- agregó el chico caminando hasta el baño

-Gracias…esto…prepararé el desayuno…- le dijo la chica

-Bien bajaré en un rato…me quiero dar un baño antes…- agregó Heero entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta, Shedar bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Duo sentado en el sofá

-Prepararé el desayuno…- le aviso la chica

-Ok…- respondió Duo, realmente le dolía la cabeza

-¿Y Wufei?- pregunto la chica al ver que el chico no estaba

-Salió…su novia lo llamo anoche….y no ha vuelto….- respondió Duo, el dolor de cabeza realmente lo dejaba sin ganas de hacer nada

-Ya veo…- sonrió la chica – ¿y Quatre y Trowa?-pregunto Shedar al ver que no estaban allí

-No lo sé…- respondió el chico lo que Shedar le había dicho en la cocina lo había dejado un poco extraño, Shedar se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta la cocina, se puso el delantal para cocinar y comenzó a preparar el té y unos waffle…entonces se le ocurrió lavar un poco de ropa sucia y cerca de la lavadora se encontró a Quatre durmiendo

-Quatre, ven…te puedes enfermar… ¿como llegaste a aquí?- le preguntaba la chica mientras sacudía a Quatre y lo levantaba del suelo

-Shedar…mi cabeza…- se quejo el chico

-Ven vamos a tu cama….- le dijo Shedar llevándolo hasta la cocina donde se cayó con el chico al suelo por el peso-ah….- se quejo la chica así los vio Duo cuando entró a la cocina

-Déjame llevarlo yo…- le dijo Duo tomando a Quatre en sus brazos

-Gracias…Duo….- sonrió cansada Shedar.

Para cuando Duo y Heero llegaron Shedar había preparado un desayuno de dos cafés como les gustaban a los dos chicos y un té para ella y waffles para los tres, fue entonces cuando Heero salió al patio a buscar su celular que se le había quedado en la mesa cuando se encontró a Trowa durmiendo en el pasto en una esquina del jardín

-Miren lo que encontré tirado en el suelo…- les dice Heero cuando entró a la cocina y cargaba a un Trowa dormido profundamente

-Oh no…si durmió toda la noche de seguro se resfriará…- musito la chica

-No Trowa es fuerte….- le dijo Duo

-Lo llevaré a su cama...- murmuro Heero saliendo de la cocina

-Le ayudaré…-murmuro la chica

-No es necesario…- le dijo Duo

-Ok…- sonrió la chica y comenzó a servir los waffles

-Mm…- exclamo Heero cuando entro a la cocina- huele exquisito….-

-Si…esta muy sabroso….- murmuro Duo- te quedo muy rico Shedar…- agrego mirando a la chica

-Gracias…- sonrió la chica y por primera vez Heero le sonrió feliz a Shedar, pero por falta de uso parecía más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa por estar feliz

-¡Heero sonreíste!- sonrió feliz la chica sin percatarse que esa sonrisa parecía una mueca que una sonrisa

-Heero…tu sonrisa es horrible pareciera que tuvieras hemorroides….- le dijo Duo

-Duo no seas grosero….es mentira Heero tu sonrisa es linda porque es tuya…no le hagas caso a Duo…- le dijo Shedar mirando seriamente a Duo

-Mm…- gruño el chico comiendo

-¿Qué es ese pito?- pregunto la chica sintiendo un pito

-¿Pito?- pregunto Duo dejando de comer para agudizar su oído

-Oh…es mi laptop…- murmuro Heero mal genio-voy a atenderlo es algo muy importante…- agrego levantándose de la mesa, entonces Duo comprendió a que se refería, ese pito era el sonido que la laptop hacia cada vez que el doctor J se quería comunicar con ellos para darle una misión….era un sonido que no había escuchado por mucho tiempo y que había deseado no volver a escuchar jamás…

-Shedar... ¿me vas a hacer el pastel de carne para el almuerzo?- le pregunto Duo mientras Heero salía de la cocina a atender la laptop

-Si… ¿con qué ensalada lo quieres?- le pregunto la chica bebiendo un poco de su té

-Ehmm…con ensalada de tomate….- le dijo Duo luego de pensar que era lo que quería

-Ok…pastel de carne y ensalada de tomate…- sonrió la chica mientras Heero volvía, pero esta vez traía una cara extraña, la expresión en su rostro era muy diferente a la que tenia antes, traía un deje de frialdad y tristeza en sus ojos

-Heero ¿qué te ocurrió?- le pregunto la chica al ver el cambio del chico

-Nada…- ladró Heero sentándose

-Es sólo que te ves…extraño…. ¿estas triste?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Te equivocas…Heero esta igual que antes…-le dijo Duo sin notar la diferencia

-No….tiene un rostro triste o preocupado…- comenzó la chica

-Vamos…me conoces hace menos de una semana ¿y ya crees que sabes todo de mi? No seas ingenua….no sabes nada de mi... ¿crees que me pasa algo?...pues estás…- comenzó Heero

-Ya entendí…- le interrumpió la chica-…lo siento creo que me metí donde no debía….- le dijo Shedar sonriéndole con su sonrisa más dulce que la miel para luego levantarse de la mesa-permiso…- agrego seria

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunto Duo luego de darle unas cuantas patadas por debajo de la mesa a Heero

-¿Quieres mis waffles?...no tengo hambre…- le dijo la chica ofreciéndole el plato sin servirse a Duo

-¿No vas a comer?- le pregunto Duo mirado a Shedar

-No...- sonrió la chica- no tengo hambre…-agregó-...el dolor de cabeza me quita el apetito...-

-Bueno me los como yo entonces….pero ¿dónde vas?- le pregunto Duo

-Voy a tender la ropa que puse a lavar….- respondió Shedar entrando a la sala del lavado y cerrando la puerta tras de si, sacó la ropa que ya se había lavado y salió con ella al patio a colgarla, luego de eso cargó la lavadora con más ropa y la puso a lavar, cuando entró a la cocina los dos chicos seguían allí

-¿En serio no tienes hambre?-le pregunto Duo

-No, Duo…- respondió la chica poniéndose el delantal de cocina y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para el almuerzo

-Bueno…me voy entonces…- le dijo Duo

-Bueno…- respondió la chica

-¿No te enojas?-

-Claro que no…- sonrió la chica mientras ponía la carne una olla

-Bien…de ahí te vengo a ver…- le dijo Duo

-Ok…- musito la chica mientras comenzaba a picar cebolla, los dos chicos salieron de la cocina y Heero llevo a Duo hasta el escritorio donde tenia la laptop

-Bestia ¿cómo se te ocurre tratarla de ese modo?- le reclama Duo antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara a Heero - La trataste peor de cómo lo hace Wufei…-le dijo enfadado

-No me importa…-le dijo Heero serio y frío a la vez- lo importante es esto…lee….- le dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia y Duo le hizo caso

-OZ….renació…- murmuro Duo sorprendido

-Si…-

-Pero...aquí dice que…- comenzó Duo

-Si…es él…el novio de Shedar es el que comanda Oz ahora…- le dijo serio Heero

-…ya… ¿y crees que es una espía?- pregunto Duo con el ceño fruncido

-No creo nada sólo se que él es su novio y ella esta con nosotros…. ¿no crees que fue muy conveniente que ella se encontrara contigo y te pidiera ayuda?- le dijo Heero

-…- no respondió nada, Duo confiaba en Shedar pero si era verdad lo que Heero estaba sugiriendo….- creo que lo mejor será investigar más sobre él…- dijo finalmente

-Hazlo tu…debo cumplir una misión esta noche…- le dijo Heero

-¿Una misión?- le pregunto Duo

-Si…tengo que ir a las instalaciones de la colonia que esta al lado de la nuestra y poner micrófonos en la base…- le dijo Heero- me iré esta noche y volveré este otro sábado…- le dijo Heero

-¿Qué le dirás a Shedar?- le pregunto Duo

-¿Qué que le diré?...pues nada…ella puede ser un a espía…- le dijo Heero serio

-Kyaaaa- Shedar gritó en la cocina, los dos chicos corrieron a ver que pasaba y cuando entraron se encontraron a Shedar arrodillada en el suelo sosteniendo su mano izquierda con la derecha y a su lado un cuchillo

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto preocupado Duo

-Duo…- murmuro la chica en un susurro –duele…- agrego agachando su cabeza, los dos chicos corrieron hasta donde estaba arrodillada

-Déjame ver que te pasó…- le pido el chico trenzado al lado de Shedar pero la chica no soltaba su mano

-Suelta tu mano para que la vea…-le pidió nuevamente el chico con una dulce voz pero llena de preocupación, pero la chica sólo sollozaba y apretaba su mano

-Déjame ver…- le dijo Heero quitándole la mano a la chica con brusquedad haciendo que saliera un chorro de sangre y le manchara la cara

-Kyaaaa- grito la chica al ver la sangre que le salía de la mano y la sangre que le manchó el rostro a Heero-duele…duele…- musito pálida

-Vamos es solo un corte superficial aunque sale mucha sangre...- le dijo Heero mirando con detenimiento el corte de la chica

-Iré por vendas…-le dice Duo

-Ok…- musito Heero que miraba a la chica, se veía frágil y temblorosa-ven…- le dijo levantándola y llevándola frente al fregadero para poner la mano cortada bajo el agua

-Duele…de verdad duele mucho…- murmuro la chica palideciendo al ver que el agua se mezclaba con su sangre

-Es un corte largo pero superficial….- le trato de tranquilizar Heero que sujetaba la mano de la chica y con la otra la tomaba de la cintura para que no cayera porque notó que le temblaban las rodillas, el corte de la mano la partía en dos de extremo a extremo-¿como te cortaste?- le pregunto Heero sintiendo que la chica temblaba más- ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto pero Shedar negó con la cabeza, el chico la volteo para verla bien, estaba pálida como el papel, temblaba y lloraba- vamos no seas llorona…- le dijo el chico y la abrazó, él había tenido heridas mucho más profundas que ese corte y no se había puesto a llorar ni siquiera cuando le torturaban….Shedar se apoyo en el pecho del chico y se puso a llorar más fuerte

-Duele…duele mucho…- sollozo en el pecho del chico-Heero…tengo que decirte….algo…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Qué cosa…?-

-Me…este…yo…soy débil a mi….sangre…- musito Shedar- me voy a des….- comenzó pero se desmayo antes de terminar la oración, Heero la tomó y se la llevó al sofá allí la recostó y espero a que Duo llegara con las vendas

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Duo mirando serio a Heero

-Se desmayo...- respondió Heero

-Le pondré las vendas….- le dijo Duo

-Dijo que era débil a la sangre…- agrego Heero

-A si que es débil a la sangre…interesante…- sonrió Duo- le da un toque moe….- murmuro mas para él que para Heero

-Pervertido…-

-Parece blanca nieves…está muy blanca…- dijo mirándola luego de terminar con el vendaje- ¿si la beso en los labios se despertará?- pregunto mirando a la chica que estaba recostada en el sofá- ¿no me harás nada?- le pregunto Duo mirando a Heero

-No es nada mío….además puede ser una espía…- le dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-Bueno…entonces esos labios suaves y dulces serán míos…- sonrió Duo acercándose a la chica y besándola delicadamente, pero Heero lo tiró de la trenza

-No seas pervertido…está desmayada…es como si la violaras…- le dijo Heero rojo, y la chica comenzó a despertar lentamente

-¿Viste? fue el beso que le di…es una princesa…- le dijo Duo sonriendo

-Pervertido…-le golpeo Heero- ¿Shedar te encuentras bien?- le pregunto al darse cuenta que la chica comenzaba a abrir los ojos, esta lo miró a los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, siempre que veía su sangre en alguna herida se desmayaba

-Sí…lo siento…- musito la chica-…siempre me pasa esto…lo siento mucho…- murmuro la chica mirando su mano vendada

-No te preocupes…- le dijo Heero serio, se veía así pero estaba muy aliviado de ver que la chica estaba bien

-Duele…-musito la chica recordando lo que le pasó

-No puedes seguir cocinando…- le dijo serio Duo

-Sólo falta hacer la ensalada…lo siento mucho…- murmuro la chica con lagrimas en sus mejillas por el dolor

-No llores…- le dijo serio Heero, Shedar secó sus lagrimas y se sentó para levantarse-déjame ayudarte...- le ofrece Heero, pero Shedar negó con la cabeza

-Gracias…- respondió la chica caminando hasta la cocina- el almuerzo esta listo…pero no hay ensalada…- respondió la chica antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Duo a Heero

-No lo sé…no había negado de ayuda nunca…- respondió igual de asombrado Heero y caminaron hasta la cocina, allí Shedar estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa

-¿Te ayudo?- le pregunto Duo y esta negó con la cabeza

-No…puedo sola…- respondió la chica poniendo dos platos y dos cubiertos en la mesa, luego sirvió el pastel de carne a los dos comensales y les sonrió

-Huele rico…- sonrió feliz Duo

-¡Que bien!- exclamo la chica

-¿No vas a comer?- le pregunto la chica

-No iré a descansar un poco….- respondió la chica tratando de no parecer triste

-¿Te sientes muy mal?- le pregunto Duo preocupado

-No es sólo que me siento un poco cansada…no es nada importante….- respondió la chica sonriendo y luego caminó hasta la puerta -provecho….- les deseo antes de salir Heero la miró salir "se ve triste…." Pensó el chico

-Se veía triste….está mal…- dijo Duo y acto seguido los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente al mismo tiempo para ir en busca de la chica, esta en ese momento había llegado a su pieza y había cerrado la puerta, se recostó en la cama y sin darse cuenta se puso a llorar

-Mm…- sollozaba ahogando su llanto en la almohada boca abajo, de pronto la puerta se abrió violentamente y la chica se sentó en la cama asustada sin darse el tiempo de dejar de llorar

-Shedar…- murmuran al unísono los dos chicos jadeantes por haber subido corriendo las escaleras

-Chicos…- murmuro la chica secando sus lagrimas disimuladamente- ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto

-Estabas llorando…- dijo Heero que había caminado hasta el lado de la chica y le secó una lagrima que ella no se había secado-¿por qué llorabas?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-No…yo…esto…me cayó una pelusa en los ojos y…-comenzó la chica sonriendo

-¡Tonta!, sé muy bien que estas triste- le dijo Heero con el ceño fruncido

-Tú…eres cruel…- -comenzó a sollozar la chica

-Heero eres un bestia-le gritó Duo abrazando a la chica-…Shedar no le hagas caso...- le aconsejó Duo-… ¿tal vez estás triste por lo que esta bestia te dijo en el desayuno?...- le pregunto Duo

-..Yo…quiero estar…sola...- pidió la chica

-Pero…¿no quieres estar con nosotros?...- le pregunto Duo, Heero los miraba en todo momento y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente…era muy borroso, pero era algo como lo que ocurría ahora…una niña llorando…¿era su culpa también? no lo recordaba…¿pero por qué recordaba eso ahora?, realmente no sabia si era un recuerdo o era una ilusión, volvió a la realidad cuando la chica lo empujó en su huida, esta corrió hasta el baño y se encerró

-Es tu culpa…está así por lo que le dijiste en la mañana…- le recriminó Duo con el ceño fruncido, la chica entró en el baño y puso el cerrojo para después sentarse en el borde de la tina y ponerse a llorar sola

-Shedar déjame entrar…- le pidió Heero golpeando la puerta

-…- respondió la chica

-Vamos déjame entrar o echaré abajo la puerta…- le amenazó el chico golpeando la puerta más fuerte

-Bestia así no conseguirás que te diga algo…- escucho Shedar que Duo le decía afuera

-Cállate….- le ladró Heero y con un golpe reventó el cerrojo de la puerta para después entrar, la chica lo miro asustada por la violencia que el chico ocupó y le miró asustada

-Shedar si es por lo que te dije en el desayuno…- comenzó Heero caminando hasta la chica que lo miraba temblando de miedo

-Idiota, claro que es por lo del desayuno…- le dijo Duo desde el marco de la puerta, como respuesta recibió un portazo por parte de Heero, luego el chico camino hasta Shedar y esta gimió de miedo

-Me tienes miedo….- murmuro para si Heero mirando hacia otro lado, la chica lo miró sin saber que hacer

-Bien…estas en todo tu derecho…no me importa….- comenzó Heero turbado- …pero lo que quiero que sepas es que…yo…lamento lo de la mañana…-agrego mirando hacia un lado incapaz de ver a la chica a los ojos- ..Lo siento…es sólo que recibí una noticia que no quería recibir…y la tomé contigo…- termino el chico-…no fue mi intención hacerte llorar…- le dijo finalmente Heero caminando hasta la puerta Shedar camino hasta el chico y le abrazó por la espalda

-¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto Heero sorprendido

-Si…-musito la chica aún llorando, el chico se volteó y noto que Shedar aún lloraba, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente

-Aún lloras….- le dijo el chico

-Es…sólo que no puedo dejar de llorar… me duele mucho…- respondió Shedar apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Heero, al instante ya estaba siendo abrazada por Duo que se había unido al abrazo

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le pregunto enfadado Heero

-No creas que Shedar es tuya…ella es mía...- le dijo como niño mimado Duo y Shedar rió

-Reíste…- sonrió Duo

-Si…ustedes son divertidos…cuando se ponen a decir cosas como esas- respondió la chica

-Vamos a tu pieza…- le dijo Duo tomándola en brazos y llevándosela a la pieza de la chica, la recostó en la cama y se acostó a su lado, Heero lo siguió e hizo lo mismo, así Shedar quedó en medio de los dos chicos que la abrazaban

-Vamos no llores más…- le pidió en un susurro en el oído Heero mientras le secaba unas lagrimas

-Ya pasó todo…el bestia este se disculpó…- le decía Duo mientras le besaba las mejillas a la chica

-Cuidado…- le paro en seco Heero que miraba con malos ojos los besos que Duo le daba a la chica- cuidado tú pervertido…- le dijo a modo de advertencia y Shedar rió

-Son divertidos ustedes dos...- sonrió la chica

-¿Eso crees?- le pregunto Duo mirándola de reojo

-Si…son muy divertidos cuando discuten los dos…- sonrió la chica para después besarle las mejillas a los dos chicos- les quiero mucho a los dos…- agregó cerrando los ojos-…les quiero de verdad…- agregó antes de dormirse

-Se durmió…murmuro Heero al ver que la chica estaba durmiendo

-Ni modo…yo le voy a copiar...- respondió el trenzado al ver que la chica dormía tranquila

Una hora después Heero se despertó porque Shedar lloraba, al verla se dio cuenta que la chica lloraba soñando

-No….déjame….no quiero...duele…de verdad…dejame…- sollozaba apoyada en el pecho de Heero, el chico busco a Duo para que él le dijera que hacer pero el chico no estaba en la cama, miró nuevamente a la chica que lloraba desesperada y trató de despertarla

-Shedar…estás soñando…- le susurro el oído, pero la chica no escuchaba

-…por favor…no quiero…duele mucho...ayuda….- sollozaba, Heero asustado por lo que la chica soñaba se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacudirla

-Shedar…Shedar…despierta…- comenzó a llamarla, la chica abrió los ojos pero seguía llorando

-Heero…no quiero que me toque…no dejes que lo haga…no otra vez...- murmuro la chica y le abrazó por el cuello aún llorando

-Ya pasó….- le dijo el chico dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- …era un sueño….- le dijo, la chica lo miró tenia miedo, estaba temblando de miedo y aún no paraba de llorar-…no llores más ya pasó…estás conmigo…no te pasará nada…- le trató de tranquilizar el chico

-Tenia…miedo…-musito la chica sentándose en la cama y tranquilizándose

-Ya pasó…- le dijo el chico secándole las lagrimas con la mano y la chica asintió- ¿qué soñaste?- le pregunto el chico curioso al ver que de verdad la chica estaba asustada

-…que…estaba con Richard …en su habitación de torturas...- respondió la chica asustada – tenia miedo… yo no podía hacer nada…- musito la chica y se largó a llorar de nuevo-dolia mucho…como cuando él…él…-agregó Shedar pero no pudo terminar la frase, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaban atoradas en su garganta y no querían salir

-Vamos que fue solo un mal sueño…- le dijo Heero- no pasará nunca porque vamos a estar contigo…no dejare que él te haga daño…- le dijo Heero

-Gracias….- musito la chica y luego suspiró para después mirarle a los ojos

-Dame una sonrisa…- le pidió Heero y Shedar le sonrió débilmente- una mas linda…- le pidió Heero y Shedar le sonrió para después abrazarlo por el cuello

-Gracias…estaba muy asustada en ese sueño…creía que era de verdad…hasta sentía como cuando él me jalaba del pelo…- murmuro la chica

-Eso ya pasó…- le dijo Heero al oído respondiéndole el abrazo, se quedaron así un rato hasta que Heero suspiro- tengo que irme…- le dijo

-¿Dónde?-pregunto la chica sin entender donde se iría Heero

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que en la mañana recibí una mala noticia…?-le pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos y esta asintió-…bien pues esa mala noticia es que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios….- le dijo Heero

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Heero

-A la colonia L1…el problema es que tengo que estar allí una semana entera…- le dijo Heero

-¿Y te vas ahora?- le pregunto Shedar mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí…la compañía en la que trabajo me compró los boletos de ida y vuelta…me voy hoy y vuelvo el otro sábado a las 8 PM…-le dijo el chico sentándose en la cama para después levantarse de esta-…tengo que tomar el vuelo de las 10 hoy…- agregó

-Ya veo…-murmuro la chica-¿pero te quedarás a cenar?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo aún sentada en la cama

-Eso creo…tengo tiempo todavía…- respondió Heero

-Ya…- sonrió la chica y de un brinco se levanto de la cama y corrió por la pieza hasta la puerta- entonces te voy a hacer una cosa rica para que te lleves por el camino y una cena de despedida….- sonrió la chica antes de salir de la pieza.

Shedar bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Duo y Quatre mirando la TV

-Hola…- sonrió la chica

-Hola Shedar…- sonrió Quatre

-¿Lloraste?- le pregunto Duo

-Este…si…- sonrió la chica mirando el suelo

-¿Esa bestia te hizo llorar de nuevo?- le pregunto Duo levantándose del sofá y mirándola a los ojos

-No…de hecho tenia una pesadilla y me puse a llorar entre sueños…- sonrió nerviosa Shedar

-Oh…ya veo…- murmuro Duo volviéndose a sentar

-¿Y Heero?- pregunto Quatre

-Está arriba…creo que debe estar haciendo las maletas…o dándose una ducha….- le dijo Shedar –voy a preparar la cena…- murmuro antes de entrar a la cocina, una vez allí se puso el delantal de cocina y comenzó a buscar los ingredientes para hacer la cena y una vieja receta de galletas que no hacia tiempo para el viaje de Heero; estaba cocinando las galletas en el horno cuando entró Duo atraído por el aroma de las galletas

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto el chico mirando el horno dentro

-Galletas…recordé esta receta…- sonrió la chica-…y me dieron ganas de hacerla…- agregó Shedar mientras comenzaba a sacar huevos del refrigerador

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Duo mirando las vendas de la chica

-Panqueques…- sonrió la chica

-¿Qué tal si yo los hago?- le ofreció Duo tratando que la chica no le doliera la herida

-Pero…-comenzó

-Déjame a mi….- le dijo amablemente el chico

-Bueno… ¿sabes hacerlos?- le pregunto la chica y Duo la miro y negó con la cabeza

-¿Aún quieres hacerlos?- le pregunto la chica y al ver que Duo asentía le sonrió- bien yo te diré como se hacen y tú los haces….-

-Ok…- respondió Duo lavándose las manos con jabón. Mientras en el segundo piso Quatre y Trowa entraban a la habitación de Heero

-Heero ¿es cierto?- le pregunto Quatre

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin comprender mientras se agachaba debajo de la cama y sacaba una maleta

-Que tienes una misión…- le dijo Trowa

-Ah…eso…sí…- respondió serio Heero poniendo la maleta en la cama y abriéndola

-Duo nos contó que…- comenzó Quatre realmente no quería creer que lo que Duo le había dicho era cierto…pero él sabia que su amigo nunca decía mentiras….

-…sí Oz renació…y al parecer es gracias a….- comenzó Heero dejando de hacer lo que hacia con la maleta para verlos a los ojos

-…Richard Krausse….y tú crees que Shedar es…una espía….- comenzó Trowa

-Realmente ya no sé que pensar…- le dijo Heero mirándolo a los ojos y Trowa notó que lo decía en serio

-¿Qué harás entonces…?- le pregunto Quatre

-Cumpliré todas las ordenes que me dé el Dr. J….- respondió con un deje de indiferencia volviendo a poner unas pocas ropas en la maleta

-¿Sabe que estamos con Shedar en nuestra casa?- pregunto Trowa

-No…aún no le digo….-respondió Heero dándose cuenta que había cometido un error al no decirle la presencia de Shedar en la casa al anciano

-…y si te dice que debes matar a….- comenzó Trowa

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo…- respondió serio Heero

-Pero ¿y si Shedar es inocente?- le dice Quatre

-Entonces no tendría la orden de matarla….- respondió seco Heero y cerro de golpe la maleta

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- le pregunto Quatre

-Voy a bajar…- respondió Heero

-¿Duo quieres probar mis galletas?- le ofreció Shedar sacando las galletas del horno mientras Duo cocinaba los panqueques- están calientes…pero….- comenzó la chica mientras las dejaba todas en un plato

-Claro…- sonrió Duo sacando una y masticando un trozo- están….ricas…..- jadeo mientras se quemaba la boca- …pero calientes….- agrego mientras tragaba la galleta

-Sip….pero son ricas….ah….- jadeo también Shedar mientras se comía una-...mmm…me dolió….- agrego después de tragar la galleta y luego le sonrió

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlas?- le pregunto Duo

-Mi nana las hacia para mí….cuando era pequeña…le pedí que me enseñara a hacerlas porque….no lo recuerdo bien pero sé que conocía a alguien que le gustaban….tal vez era papá…pero como casi nunca lo veía no recuerdo habérselas hecho….- sonrió la chica- …pero se las hacia a Takuya y a él también les gustaban mucho…-agrego Shedar

-Eras muy apegada a él…- observó Duo mientras cocinaba el ultimo panqueque

-Si…estuve desde los siete años compartiendo el cuarto con él…- le dijo la chica

-¿Desde los siete años?- le pregunto atónito Duo

-Si…-sonrió la chica-era muy divertido en especial nuestros amigos nos invitaban a sus cuartos en la noche, Taku siempre les jugaba una broma…nos juntábamos a hablar de tonterías…una vez…- comenzó a recordar a chica sentándose a la mesa- nos escapamos de los dormitorios al ala del cine todos juntos y fuimos a ver una película que Taku había escondido de los profesores…estábamos en la mitad de la película cuando llegó el guardia y en vez de acusarnos se puso a ver la película con nosotros…-sonrió Shedar y Duo rió con ella

-¿Y por qué no los acusó a los profesores?- pregunto divertido Duo

-Porque le gustaba ver películas, desde entonces nos juntábamos cada fin de mes a ver un maratón de tres películas seguidas con el guardia…- le respondió la chica

-Debió ser divertido…- le sonrio Duo entonces se calló porque los tres chicos entraron en la cocina- ¿ahora qué le hago?- pregunto el chico mientras indicaba los panqueques

-Hay que rellenarlos con mermelada…- le dijo la chica mostrándole dos paquetes de mermelada

-Ok…-le sonrió el chico

-Yo te ayudo….-le dijo la chica

-No, tú estás herida…se te va abrir la herida…-le recordó el chico

-Oh….- musito la chica

-Siéntate…yo le ayudo a Duo…- le dijo serio Heero

-Bien…-musito la chica

-¿Cómo te cortaste?- le pregunto Trowa sentándose junto a la chica

-Bueno…estaba cortando los tomates para hacer una ensalada…- comenzó Shedar

-Y se cortó toda la palma…- le dijo Heero mientras rellenaba el tercer panqueque con mermelada de mora

-…y se desmayó…- les contó Duo mientras terminaba con su cuarto panqueque

-¿En serio?, ¿eres débil a la sangre?- le preguntó Quatre mientras miraba a la chica

-Si…pero solo a la mía…- respondió la chica avergonzada

-¿Y has visto la de otros?- le pregunto Trowa

-Sí…la última vez cuando le rompí ese jarrón de cerámica en la cabeza…- musito sombría la chica recordando la vez que le quebró el jarrón en la cabeza a Richard la última vez antes de huir antes de que él se la llevara a la colonia para casarse-…de todas formas no vi mucha porque luego salí corriendo y escapé hasta el cerco…pero luego me pillaron…y después él se desquitó conmigo….-agrego con una triste sonrisa la chica

-Si termino antes… ¿me darás un beso?- le pregunto Duo sonriendo con picardía a la chica

-Pervertido….- le regaño Heero

- De seguro quieres que Shedar te de un beso…- le dijo Duo mirándolo de reojo

-…- respondió el chico mirando un poco sonrojado el panqueque que rellenaba

-Entonces te hago un reto…el que termine antes se ganará un beso…- le dijo Duo mientras la chica servia el té sin escuchar lo que los dos chicos hablaban

-¿Trowa te sientes bien?- le pregunto la chica al ver que el chico se veía un poco afiebrado

-A decir verdad…no mucho….-respondió el chico notando que la chica estaba preocupada-pero no te preocupes…sólo me molesta un poco la nariz…creo que me resfrié…- agregó tratando de calmar a la chica

-Entonces deberías acostarte luego de la once…- le dijo Shedar caminando hasta el chico y acercando su rostro al de él

-¿Qué? ¿…qué haces…?-le pregunto rojo al notar que Shedar acercaba su rostro al de él y ponía su frente contra la suya

-Tienes fiebre…-le dijo la chica seria mirándolo a los ojos

-Oh….-musito el chico rojo aún por lo que la chica había hecho

-Deberías ir a dormir entonces….- le aconsejo Quatre

-No…quiero tomar once con ustedes…- le dijo Trowa

-¿Te sientes bien como para quedarte?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo

-Sí….- respondió el chico

-Bueno…pero luego te vas a la cama…- le dijo seria la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Ok…. ¿me podrías bajar tu la fiebre?- preguntó Trowa mirando a la chica

-Claro….-sonrió Shedar sentándose

-¿Me cuidarás también?- le pregunto Trowa y la chica asintió- gracias…- musito Trowa

-¡Termine!- exclamaron los dos chicos al unísono

-Genial ya tengo hambre- exclamo Quatre feliz

-Bien Shedar dame el premio yo gané…- le dijo serio Duo

-No ¡yo gané!-exclamo Heero

-Chicos chicos, no peleen…además yo no les dije que les daría ningún premio…-murmuro la chica confundida

-Oh…yo creí que habíamos acordado que al ganador le darías un beso…- le dijo Duo

-¿Beso?- pregunto sin comprender-… ¿quieres un beso?...- le pregunto la chica

-Si…- respondió Duo

-Supongo que Heero también quiere uno….bueno…- murmuro la chica encogiéndose de hombros, se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta Duo, se acerco a este y lentamente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del chico y…le beso en la mejilla, luego como si nada camino hasta Heero e hizo lo mismo-…listo…-sonrió la chica sentándose-…¿podrían servir los panqueques rápido?, tenemos hambre y Trowa tiene fiebre….- les pidió calmada, Duo miró con cara de estafado a Shedar y Heero se sonrojo un poco pero trato que no se notara, comieron los panqueques y bebieron el té y el café que la chica había preparado. Luego de eso, un taxi fue a buscar a Heero y todos lo salieron a despedir, Shedar le beso en la mejilla

-Cuídate mucho….y ten mucho cuidado….- le dijo luego de abrazarlo-…te quiero…- agrego y le paso una bolsa de papel con las galletas que le preparó-cómelas en el camino…- le sonrió la chica

-Gra…gracias….- murmuro el chico y rápidamente se despidió de los demás para subirse en el taxi, una vez que el auto partió se dio la oportunidad de ponerse rojo como tomate

Mientras en la casa….

-Trowa…ven….vamos a la cama….- le dijo la chica llevándose dentro de la casa al chico

-¿Por qué?... ¿dónde lo llevas?- pregunto Duo mientras Shedar entraba a la casa

-Trowa está con fiebre…Shedar dijo que había amanecido durmiendo en el patio….tal vez por eso está resfriado….- le dijo Quatre mientras entraba a la casa

-En ese caso…será mejor que tú le bajes la fiebre….- le dijo Duo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Quatre

-Simple…porque Shedar va a ver las cicatrices de Trowa y puede que comience a preguntar…- le dijo serio Duo

-Ya…pero…Shedar ha visto a Trowa en toalla…y no ha preguntado sobre…-comenzó Quatre

-Si…pero no se ha fijado…ahora se fijará porque estará pendiente de él…- le dijo serio Duo

-Tienes razón…- musito Quatre y subió las escaleras seguido de Duo

-Bien…tienes 38 ºC…- le dijo la chica en la habitación- iré por las píldoras para la fiebre….- le dijo Shedar mirando al chico que estaba recostado en la cama

-Ok…-murmuro débil Trowa, Shedar se volteó y justo entraron en la habitación Duo y Quatre

-Chicos…- sonrió la chica- ¿podrían traer paños húmedos para bajarle la fiebre?- les pregunto

-Claro…espera yo los traigo…- le sonrió Quatre y salio de la habitación

-¿Cuánta fiebre tiene?- pregunto Duo

-38ºC…- le dijo preocupada la chica

-Es mucha fiebre…- apuntó Duo

-Si….Trowa…sácate la ropa….- le dijo la chica, Trowa asintió y trató torpemente de sacarse la polera, luego de tres intentos fallidos

-Déjame quitártela yo…- le dijo la chica sacándole la polera

-¿Shedar qué haces?- le pregunto Duo al ver que la chica comenzaba a sacarle los pantalones

-Verás con esa fiebre….Trowa debe cuidar _esa_ parte de su cuerpo si quiere tener hijos…porque las temperaturas muy altas son peligrosas para _esa_ área….- le explicó la chica indicando entremedio de las piernas, justo llegó Quatre con una fuente llena de agua fría con hielo y unas toallas pequeñas flotando dentro

-Her…. ¿cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto Duo

-Siempre tenia que bajarle la fiebre a Taku cuando se resfriaba….a si que tenía que ponerle paños fríos en _esa_ zona…- le explico la chica relajada

-Shedar deja que yo le baje la fiebre…- le ofreció Quatre

-Bueno…pero se cuidadoso en esa zona…- le dijo Shedar

-Bien….déjamelo a mi…- le dijo Quatre

-Bien Shedar ven conmigo….- le pidió Duo sacándola de la habitación para cerrar la puerta tras de sí

-¿Dónde me llevas?- le pregunto Shedar

-Veamos una película en la tele….-le invito el chico

-Claro….- sonrió la chica- primero….voy a preparar un remedio casero para el resfriado….- le dijo Shedar comenzando a bajar las escaleras

-¿Vas a cocinar?- le pregunto Duo

-Sip…- respondió las chica

-Entonces déjame hacerlo yo…- le dijo Duo bajando las escaleras junto con Shedar

-No, yo puedo…- comenzó Shedar caminando por la sala de estar a la cocina

-Tienes tu mano herida… ¿recuerdas?- le pregunto el chico

-Es….verdad…- murmuró la chica mirando su mano, se le había olvidado que su mano estaba herida

-¿Ya ves?- le dijo el chico mientras entraba junto a la chica a la cocina

-Está bien...pero deberás hacer lo que yo te diga….- le dijo Shedar seria

-Bien…tu dame las indicaciones y yo lo hago…- le dijo el chico mientras se ponía el delantal de cocina que Shedar usaba mientras Shedar sacaba del refrigerador los ingredientes

Al cabo de 20 minutos estaban frente a Trowa con un plato humeante de una preparación de aspecto y sabor horribles

-Bébelo…- le dijo Shedar

-Se ve horrible…- murmuro Trowa con el plato lleno de sopa en sus piernas

-Es medicina…- le dijo Duo, Trowa tomo un sorbo del líquido y puso cara de asco

-Sabe asqueroso…- murmuro mal genio

-Trowa…bébelo es medicina para el resfrío veras que de verdad funciona….- le dijo Shedar

-Si además lo preparé yo a si que te lo tomas…- le dijo Duo

-Con mayor razón no lo beberé….puede ser veneno…- murmuro Trowa dejando el plato a un lado

-¡Te lo tienes que tomar!- le dijo Shedar que lo miraba a los pies de la cama

-Trowa es medicina…- les apoyo Quatre

-Está bien….- murmuro Trowa y se lo trago todo de un viaje –ya….-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos y poniéndose a dormir

-Bueno nos retiramos…- murmuro Duo tomando a Shedar de la mano y sacándola de la pieza

-Buenas noches…- sonrió la chica

-Buenas noches….-respondió Quatre

-¿Donde me llevas?- pregunto Shedar una vez en el pasillo mientras el chico la llevaba escaleras abajo

-Tu me dijiste que veríamos películas….- comenzó el chico

- Verdad….-murmuro la chica sentándose en el sillón, luego de que Duo tomara el control remoto encendió la TV y comenzó a buscar una película en el TV cable y estaban dando una comedia y se pusieron a verla, así entre risa y risa no vieron la hora y se pusieron a ver la película que seguía y la que seguía y así hasta que Shedar calló dormida en la mitad de la cuarta película y Duo comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos cuando llegó Wufei

-Hola Wufei…. ¿cómo lo pasaste con Sally?- le pregunto Duo mirando al chico recién llegado, el chino traía una cara de no haber dormido en días, estaba despeinado y con la camisa fuera del pantalón

-…Bien…- respondió quedo en chico

-¿Sólo bien?...yo diría que te fue estupendo…- le dijo divertido Duo

-…un caballero no tiene memoria….- respondió Wufei

-Genial…entonces siéntate en ese sillón y cuéntame los detalles….- le invitó Duo

-Muy gracioso Duo….muy gracioso….- murmuro Wufei mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y subió sin mas las escaleras, Duo miro por un rato la TV hasta que se durmió junto a la chica en el sofá.

Al día siguiente despertó durmiendo solo en el sofá, desde la cocina podía oler el aroma de los hotcakes, entonces hambriento como estaba se levanto del sofá y camino hasta la cocina

-¿Ves?, te dije que esa sopa te haría bien….- se escuchaba la voz de Shedar desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Sip…tenias razón…..ya me siento mucho mejor….de hecho ya no me duele el cuerpo como me dolía ayer en la noche…- respondió la voz de Trowa

-Que bien….- sonrió feliz la chica

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo Trowa

-No me lo agradezcas….agradécelo a Duo quien preparó la sopa….yo solo le dije como se tenia que hacer….- le dijo Shedar sonriendo, Duo abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con los dos chicos preparando la mesa

-Buenos días….- sonrió la chica al ver que Duo entraba en la cocina

-Buenos días…- respondió el chico

-Shedar me contó que vieron películas….-le dijo Trowa

-…si…-

…. ¿y no le hiciste nada pervertido verdad?...- le pregunto Trowa mirándolo con recelo

-¡Claro que no!...- exclamo Duo y luego miro a Trowa-¿….a caso Heero te pidió que cuidaras a Shedar de mí?- le pregunto enfadado Duo

-Sí…- respondió Trowa mirándolo de reojo

-Ese miserable….cree que soy ¿qué?- pregunto Duo mirando enfadado a Trowa -….apropósito de miserables….anoche llegó Wufei a si que hay que poner otro plato…- murmuro el chico

-Ok….- sonrió la chica mientras ponía otro plato y repartía los hotcakes

-Buenos días….-murmuro un Wufei recién levantado con ojeras de dos metros y cansado

-Buenos días…- saludo feliz la chica

-Buenos días….-sonrió Quatre mientras entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en su puesto

-Buenos….- respondió Duo mientras masticaba los hotcakes que Shedar había preparado

-¿Quién hizo esto?- pregunto Wufei luego de comer un bocado

-Yo….- murmuro Shedar

-Cocinas muy rico….- le dijo Wufei bebiendo té-..¿También hiciste el té?- pregunto Wufei luego de probarlo

-Si….- murmuro la chica

-Esta muy bueno….-

-Gracias…- respondió asombrada la chica, Wufei nunca le daba cumplidos por lo general siempre le decía cosas feas

-Y eso que no has probado los almuerzos que Shedar prepara….- le comentó Trowa

-¿En serio?- pregunto Wufei

-Si….Shedar cocina exquisito….- le apoyo Quatre

-Vamos que no es para tanto….- murmuro Shedar roja

-En serio, Shedar, cocinas delicioso…..- le dijo Duo

-….gracias….-murmuro apenada Shedar

…Lejos en la colonia L1 Heero estaba escondido en los conductos de ventilación de la nueva base de Oz muy bien disimulada como bodega de refracciones de transbordadores espaciales, estaba recién empezando con la misión, tenía que poner 300 micrófonos por todos los conductos, así en la base de los preventers y en la base del doctor J se podría escuchar hasta lo que estaban pensando los militares en la base, si las sospechas eran ciertas los cinco tendrían que volver a luchar una nueva batalla contra Oz. Llevaba comida deshidratada suficiente y demás utensilios para los cinco días que tendría que estar metido en esos tubos de ventilación, el sexto día lo ocuparía para salir de allí en la noche y el séptimo lo tendría para pasear por la colonia y largarse en la tarde así llegaría a casa a las ocho de la noche justo a la hora de la cena, miró la hora en su reloj digital, eran las 10 AM… y le quedaba toda una base para recorrer…pero primero decidió que era hora de comer un desayuno, de su mochila buscó una barrita deshidratada pero justo cuando la había tomado se encontró con una bolsa de papel, entonces recordó, Shedar le había pasado esa bolsa antes de despedirse de él…no vio su contenido ni tampoco le había llamado la atención hasta ahora…¿y si era un GPS o peor aún un micrófono? Así la chica podría haber escuchado toda su conversación con el doctor J…rápidamente abrió la bolsa sin hacer ruido y se encontró con….galletas…al sentir el aroma de las galletas su estomago comenzó a rugir, olían deliciosas….tomó una y lentamente se la hecho a la boca…se sintió mal por haber pensado mal de la chica que le había horneado unas galletas entonces ocurrió…. Sus glándulas salivales enloquecieron en el momento mismo en que sus papilas gustativas saborearon la galleta, "…sabor a naranja….limón y… ¿vainilla?...todo junto en esa galleta"entonces un recuerdo del pasado le vino a la mente por arte de magia

-flash back-

-…Heero enséñale la base a la pequeña duquesita….- le dijo el doctor J cuando una niña llegó a la base con un hombre alto de barba

-Ve hija….ve con Heero a explorar la base…- le ordenó el hombre de barba a su hija, esta lo quedó mirando indecisa y negó con la cabeza

-Esas muñecas gigantes me dan miedo….- musito la chica abrazando la pierna de su padre

-Vamos querida…sé obediente…- le pidió el hombre-…anda con Heero y con el Sr. Oso….- le dijo el hombre pasándole un oso de peluche a la chica, esta lo tomó y miró asustada a Heero, este a su vez miró a la chica, traía un vestido de marinero rosa y unas coletas en su cabeza, junto con el oso de peluche abrazado de un lado, luego Heero miró con cara de fastidio al doctor J, no tenia que cuidar niñas tontas….

-….es una orden….- le dijo el doctor sabiendo lo que el chico pensaba

-¿Puedo….tomarte de la mano….?- le pregunto la chica que había caminado frente a él, Heero fastidiado miró al doctor J y este asintió, rápidamente Heero tomó de la mano a la chica

-Ven…- murmuró el chico de mala gana

-…esas muñecas me dan miedo….- le dijo la chica abrazando el brazo de Heero y sintió un aroma especial…uno a dulce….

-…no son muñecas…- respondió el chico enfadado-…ven….aquí no hay MS….- le dijo indicando un lugar que estaba lleno de cajas, una vez allí se sentó en el suelo y miró a la chica-…siéntate…- le dijo más como una orden que como una sugerencia, la chica lo miró y en vez de decirle algo rudo o a ponerse a llorar le sonrió

-¿Quieres una?- le pregunto mientras le ofrecía con su manita un montón de galletas envueltas en un pañuelo rosa, el chico la miró indeciso –son ricas…- sonrió la chica tomando una y comiéndosela de un bocado- al señor oso también le gustan….- sonrió la chica, Heero tomó una y se la comió, tenían un extraño sabor a limón, naranja y vainilla

-Están ricas….- musito el chico

-¿Verdad que si?, mi nana las hace para mí….pero si quieres puedo aprender a hacerlas para ti la próxima vez que venga….- le ofreció la chica y Heero asintió- te presto al señor oso hasta entonces….- le sonrió la chica

-No…gracias….- murmuro el chico mientras que la muchacha le dejaba al oso junto a él

-Te ves solo…el señor oso me acompaña cuando estoy sola…te puede acompañar a ti también…- le dijo

-¿Entonces quien te acompañará a ti?- le dijo Heero, la chica lo quedó mirando y luego se encogió de hombros

-No importa….te lo presto…. Yo tengo a mi nana...- sonrió la chica sentándose junto a Heero

- fin flash back-

Luego de comerse esa galleta y recordar aquello guardó las demás y se puso en marcha para terminar la misión… ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿Qué había pasado con el oso?, ¿por qué Shedar sabia hacer esas galletas también ?...eso se lo preguntaría al doctor J cuando terminara la misión y a Shedar desde cuando era que sabia esa receta.

Así pasó los cinco días comiendo una galleta al desayuno y otra a la cena, sin darse cuenta además de recordar a la niña del vestido de marinero recordaba también a Shedar, por alguna razón su mente vinculaba la niña con Shedar, creyó que era porque Shedar había hecho las galletas y la niña en su recuerdo le decía que le haría unas iguales cuando se volvieran a ver….al principio del sexto día salió de los tubos y buscó una victima para robarle el uniforme y salir mezclado como uno de los de la base, espero unos cinco minutos en la bodega de refracciones cuando entró un técnico, pero para sorpresa de Heero el técnico era un soldado de Oz…le dió mucho trabajo robarle el uniforme porque el soldado sacó un cuchillo militar pero al final el hombre terminó con su garganta cortada rápidamente, escondió el cuerpo del muerto en la basura industrial y él se puso el uniforme para luego salir rápido del lugar, lo primero que hizo luego de salir de la base fué alquilar una habitación en hotel y seguir con el plan.

Mientras en la colonia donde estaban los demás todos trabajaban incluida Shedar, era miércoles y el sábado llegaría Heero , durante esos días en lo que el chico no estaba Duo ayudó a Shedar a conseguirse un empleo y encontraron un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de costuras, ese era el segundo día en que los dos chicos salían a probar suerte con el trabajo de la chica pero en ninguno la aceptaban por su apariencia ya que vestía ropas de chico….ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando de pronto en las vitrinas de una tienda Shedar leyó que necesitaban una ayudante, juntos entraron a la tienda y notaron que era muy amplia en el fondo habían unos estantes con telas de diferentes colores, al lado derecho de la puerta estaba la vitrina y en ella miles de objetos que servían para cocer, bordar y hacer manualidades con hilos junto con algunos uniformes de mujer puestos en maniquíes, frente a la puerta estaba el mostrador de la caja y el de empaque y en la mitad de la tienda habían estantes con miles de cintas, hilos de muchos colores, toda clase de botones, agujas de todos los tamaños y grosores, encajes, blondas….una infinidad de cosas que Shedar en su vida jamás había creído que existirían para coser , al abrir la puerta sonó una campanilla y de detrás del mesón de empaque por una puerta salió una mujer muy bien vestida y hermosa, largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes, tez blanca, labios rojos y grandes con movimientos delicados

-Buenos días….bienvenidos a mi tienda de costuras….-les saludo la mujer-¿qué necesitan?- pregunto mirando a los dos chicos

-Hola –sonrió Shedar- soy Shedar Matzura y el es Duo Maxwell y vengo por el aviso de ayudante….- murmuro la chica

-Oh encantada…soy Sonia….- sonrió la mujer-vengan…hablemos de negocios….- les invitó hasta la trastienda, los chicos le siguieron y la mujer los condujo a una salita de estar donde habían tres sillones y un sofá de cuero café y en medio de estos una mesa de fierro estilo rústico

-Tomen asiento mientras preparo un poco de té…- les invitó la mujer y camino a una de las cuatro puertas que habían en la habitación (una de ellas era por la que habían entrado) y entró, el chico miró a Shedar y esta se encogió de hombros, se sentó como le había dicho la mujer y luego de unos minutos Sonia entro a la salita con una bandeja con tres tasas de té, dos teteras, un plato lleno de galletas y un azucarero, puso la bandeja en la mesa de centro y comenzó a servir el té

-Muchas gracias….- sonrió la chica cuando la mujer le sirvió el té, esta le sonrió y luego le sirvió a Duo

-Gracias…- murmuro el chico mirando todo lo que la mujer hacía

-Bueno…ahora podemos hablar bien….- les sonrió la mujer sentándose frente a los dos chicos

-Vengo por el anuncio del ayudante…..- murmuro Shedar temiendo una negativa

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamo feliz la mujer- para serte sincera te diré que nadie ha venido por el anuncio….- agregó- estás contratada….- sonrió la mujer

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada la chica

-Si….- sonrió la mujer-…pero…primero lo primero….no debes vestir de chico….- le dijo y un extraño brillo se asomó por sus ojos

-Este…es que yo no tengo….- comenzó avergonzada la chica

-Eso no importa….ninguna persona que trabaje para mi vestirá como chico si es una chica hermosa como lo eres tú…- le dijo levantándose de pronto, Shedar miró con miedo a Duo y este le iba a tomar la mano pero Sonia tomó a Shedar y la levantó del sillón en el cual estaba sentada- ven…te voy a transformar en una chica de verdad….-le dijo llena de determinación Sonia y se llevó a Shedar tras una puerta que estaba en el costado izquierdo de la puerta por la cual habían entrado a la trastienda

-¿Dónde la llevas?- le pregunto Duo antes de que Sonia cerrara la puerta

-Secreto….- sonrió maléficamente Sonia

-No….- le dijo Duo poniendo el pie para que la mujer no cerrara la puerta- dime…que le vas a hacer….- le dijo con el ceño fruncido Duo

-No te preocupes…no le haré nada pervertido….- sonrió Sonia y de un pisotón con su taco aguja le quito el pie de la puerta al chico para después ponerle el pestillo a la puerta, Duo pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que decían- bien…querida…vamos a comenzar…- escuchó Duo que Sonia decía, dentro Shedar miraba a la mujer que se acercaba a ella lentamente- quítate la ropa…esa ropa de chico es horrible…- le dijo Sonia mirando la ropa que traía Shedar

-Pero…. ¿aquí?- pregunto la chica

-Si….-

-Ok….- musito la chica quitándose la ropa de a poco- es sólo que esta ropa me la prestan los chicos….no….- comenzó Shedar

-Eso no importa ya….- sonrió Sonia y apretó tres interruptores que estaban cerca de la puerta, así se encendieron tres luces separadas por un metro de distancia cada una y Shedar pudo apreciar que en la habitación donde estaban era una gran closet con ropa de mujer, zapatos y accesorios con los cuales ella podría usar

-En mi tienda me especializo por fabricar ropa de mujer….exclusivamente uniformes de todas las tallas y diseños… -le dijo orgullosa Sonia-...incluso recibo pedidos de hombres que desean hacer realidad sus fantasías...-agrego entre misteriosa y picarona

-Waaaa…- murmuro la chica sorprendida por la cantidad de ropa que había en aquel ropero

-Bien…pruébate algo….creo que para ti lo más adecuado sería esto…- le dijo caminando hasta un lado y sacando un uniforme de colegio rosado de marinero con la falda café oscuro

-Es…un uniforme de colegio….- murmuro la chica en ropa interior

-Si…esto de seguro te realzara la belleza, juventud e inocencia innata que tienes….- le dijo la mujer como quien trata de vender un producto

-…pero ¿no hay ropa….común y corriente?…todo esto...parece como sacado de la perversión de alguien….- musito

-Si quieres, puedes usar el de enfermera….- le dijo mostrándole un uniforme de enfermera

-Creo que usaré el de escolar…pero….- musito la chica al ver lo corto que era el de enfermera

-Vamos…de verdad te verás muy linda…- le animó la mujer

-¿…eso cree?- preguntó Shedar

-Claro…hazme caso y verás que te sentirás toda una chica linda….- le dijo Sonia

-No soy linda….- respondió Shedar poniéndose la falda

-Si lo eres es sólo que no crees ser hermosa….- le dijo Sonia- verás que eres linda… ¡que bien que llegaste tú a mi tienda….!-exclamo emocionada Sonia

-… ¿eso cree?...- pregunto Shedar poniéndose la parte de arriba del uniforme

-Claro que sí…mírate tu misma…- le dijo Sonia llevándola frente a un espejo

-Es…verdad…- murmuro Shedar

-Espera….aún faltan unos detalles….- le dijo Sonia mientras Shedar se miraba al espejo, la falda café le quedaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla, la polera rosada y el cuello de marinero le quedaban bien…se veía bien…en esa ropa….-toma ponte estas porta ligas y luego te pones estas calcetas largas….así la falda no se vera tan corta…- le aconsejo Sonia, Shedar la miró y asintió, ayudada por Sonia se puso las calcetas y las porta ligas y luego Sonia la peinó, cepillo su cabello y luego le puso una cinta en la cabeza a modo de cintillo

-¿Cuánto calzas?- pregunto Sonia

-38…- murmuró Shedar mirándose al espejo

-Toma…estos mocasines son de esa talla- le dijo pasándole unos mocasines cafés, Shedar se los calzó y se miró finalmente al espejo, el uniforme rosa, café y escote de marinero blanco, las calcetas negras y los mocasines cafés

-¿Cómo te ves?- le pregunto Sonia

-Me siento…bien…- sonrió Shedar

-¿Ves ?solo hacia falta que vistieras de chica….- sonrió Sonia-ahora vamos a que te vea tu novio…-

-No es mi novio…-

-Oh…lo siento…- se disculpó Sonia

-No importa señorita Sonia...- sonrió Shedar

-Dime Sonia… ya pienso que seremos grades amigas….- le sonrió la mujer

-Ok Sonia- sonrió la chica

-Trata de jugar en tu papel de colegiala y te garantizo que lo dejarás con la boca abierta….- le susurro al oído Sonia

-¿Eso crees?- pregunto Shedar ruborizada

-Sip…- le guiño un ojo la mujer antes de abrir la puerta-ese es el secreto ...- agrego en un susurro al oído de la chica, Shedar salió y caminó hasta Duo que estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta

-¡Tada!- exclamo Shedar poniéndose frente al chico, este la miró y tragó saliva, se veía hermosa…y esa falda le venía muy bien con sus piernas

-Shedar….- musito Duo con un hilo de voz

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto Shedar dando una vuelta para que el chico la viera

-…bi…bien…- soltó nervioso el chico-… ¿de colegiala?...- pregunto finalmente mirando detenidamente a la chica

-Shedar…toma una paleta… ¿te gustan los dulces?..- le pregunto Sonia

-Sip….gracias….- sonrió la chica aceptando la paleta y echándosela a la boca-…etm rquimmo….- murmuro la chica mientras tenia la paleta en la boca-…está rica….- sonrió Shedar sacándose el dulce de la boca

-Bueno y ¿cómo se ve?- le pregunto Sonia al chico

-Bien…- murmuro este mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Sólo bien?...esta preciosa…se le destaca toda la inocencia y la juventud….que tiene dentro…- sonrió emocionada por su creación Sonia

-Sí…- musito Duo mirando el suelo

-Bueno Shedar te espero mañana a las 10 de la mañana….no vistas ropa de chico, por favor…vuelve vestida así …- le dijo Sonia

-Muy bien- sonrió la chica dando un saltito

-Si eres buena chica y te dejas esa ropa hasta mañana te paso más ropa bonita…- le dijo en una sonrisa Sonia- bueno pero te espero mañana…- sonrió Sonia.

…Dos días después….

-Primero de colegiala….después de enfermera….y ahora de sirvienta….-musitó desesperado Duo mirando a Shedar que estaba cocinando con un vestido de sirvienta de esos que usan en los maid cafés, el vestido era negro hasta la rodilla con muchas blondas en las blancas enaguas y un delantal blanco con ribetes en los hombros, con medias blancas hasta el muslo y las favoritas de Sonia portaligas , zapatos negros y una cinta en el cabello a modo de cintillo, Shedar estaba haciendo un guiso de carne y tarareaba feliz una canción, mientras Duo y Trowa la miraban sentados en la mesa-…ya no aguanto más…- agregó Duo vibrando a cada movimiento de la chica-… lo peor es cuando se voltea…y le veo sus ligas cuando el vestid…- comenzó Duo pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica se volteo para ir a buscar unos vegetales al refrigerador y el vestido giró con ella, las ligas se vieron y Duo se levanto de un salto y corrió al baño…le salio sangre de su nariz

-… ¿qué le pasó a Duo?- pregunto Shedar sin saber de lo que los dos chicos hablaban

-…no sé…- respondió Trowa sonriendo-¿te vas a quedar con ese atuendo todo el fin de semana?- pregunto el chico muy interesado

-No sé…..Sonia me dijo que no vistiera ropa de chico….pero podría usar el de dentista...o el de policía, aunque tal vez el de azafata sería más cómodo...-respondió la chica- a propósito Heero vuelve mañana…- sonrió feliz la chica

-Es verdad…- murmuró Trowa tratando de imaginarse la cara que pondría Heero al ver a la chica vestida de ese modo

-¡Llegué!- exclamo Quatre mientras entraba a la cocina

-Bienvenido- sonrió la chica, Quatre caminó hasta la chica y le besó la mejilla- Shedar…me gusta ese atuendo….- sonrió el chico

-Gracias…- sonrió feliz Shedar

-…pero me sigue gustando la colegiala…- agregó Quatre

-Si a mi también me gusta mas vestir el uniforme de colegio que este de sirvienta…es un poco incomodo….tiene muchas blondas en la enagua….- musitó mirando las enaguas del vestido

-A mi me gustó más la enfermera….- le dijo Trowa-pero me quedé interesado en verte vestida de policía…- le dijo sonriente Trowa

-¿de policía?- preguntó Quatre

-Si…tengo otro de militar….pero no me gusta mucho…aunque la enfermera era linda ….- sonrió Shedar

-¿y por qué no te los has puesto?-Le pregunto el chico ubio interesado en ver como reaccionaba Duo

-Bueno…porque…no lo sé…-murmuró la chica mientras veía como se sentaba Quatre a la mesa sin lavarse las manos-Epa…. ¡a lavarse las manos!...-le dijo Shedar amenazándolo con la cuchara de palo

-Muy bien…- murmuro Quatre haciendo pucheros

Mientras en la colonia L1 al día siguiente del termino de la misión Heero se puso una chaqueta de cuero, guardó las galletas que le quedaban y salió a pasear por la colonia, caminó solo por el boulevard, buscando algo entretenido que hacer, pero no encontró nada, incluso las películas en las carteleras de los cines le parecían aburridas, entonces encontró un sitio que le pareció bueno, era un parque, caminó hasta uno y paseó por allí, luego se sentó en una banca y se puso a mirar a los niños que jugaban en los juegos y a sus madres que los cuidaban, miró el cielo de la colonia y sacó una galleta de su bolsillo, lentamente comenzó a comérsela y volvió a recordar a la chica, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo más de la muchacha, pero no podía…eso lo dejaba intranquilo porque cada vez que trataba de recordar algo, Shedar le venía a la mente sin darse cuenta recordaba lo que la chica le había dicho antes que se subiera al taxi para irse…suspiró, ¿se estaba enamorando de esa chica?...lo peor de todo era que no le había dicho al doctor J que ella estaba con ellos viviendo en la misma casa….le inquietaba que la chica fuera una espía que buscaba sacarles información….rápidamente se levantó del asiento y camino hasta el ciber café más cercano, allí pidió un computador y un capuchino y se puso a buscar información sobre la chica, quería salir de la duda y si Shedar resultaba ser una espía le diría al doctor J que la chica estaba con ellos….pero si no lo era…sería como siempre…comenzó la búsqueda al medio día y terminó a las seis, justo a la hora de irse al puerto espacial, imprimió toda la información que recopiló de Shedar desde la base de datos de la academia y lugares en los cuales le pareció pertinentes como clínicas, diarios y revistas donde podría encontrar información donde hablara de Shedar y Richard…ya tendría dos horas para leer las cincuenta hojas que imprimió en el trasbordador espacial, pagó lo que debía en el ciber café y se devolvió al hotel, allí pagó la habitación, tomó sus cosas y se fue en un taxi al puerto espacial, una vez sentado en el trasbordador comenzó a leer sobre Shedar Matzura, la chica parecía ser normal, buenas calificaciones en el colegio, conducta regular, sólo que a veces la pillaban escapándose de las clases de física, química o matemáticas…era mala en deportes y en las asignaturas que se escapaba, enfermiza desde el comienzo de su ingreso a la academia, pero siempre eran fiebres y resfríos, buena en economía doméstica, historia, lenguaje y artes, se había unido a los clubes de debate, cocina y astronomía "no parece ser del tipo que es espía…además era mala en deportes….."Pensó Heero luego de leer sobre su estancia en el colegio, "dio la prueba para entrar a la universidad….tenia mucho puntaje…podría haber estudiado cualquier cosa…." Pensó al leer el puntaje de la chica para el ingreso a la universidad, leyó un reportaje que encontró sobre el noviazgo de la chica y Richard Krausse, decía que luego de haberse conocido en la fiesta del cumpleaños de la chica los dos quedaron enamorados y al día siguiente se disolvio el antiguo noviazgo que la chica tenia con el heredero a Conde Takuya Takahashi y se proclamó la unión en matrimonio entre la heredera del titulo de Duquesa y el magnate financiero Richard Krausse "como en un cuento de hadas…."pensó Heero con una sonrisa torcida, luego leyó una entrevista que le hicieron a Richard sobre la muerte misteriosa del padre de su novia "es una pena…Shedar no puede creerlo….está en su cuarto con sedantes porque está muy nerviosa…está muy dolida con su padre porque me dejó todo a mí…ahora soy el heredero de todo lo de su familia…." leyó Heero y luego"…sólo quiero vuelva…." decía una entrevista reciente del chico que hablaba sobre el escape que hizo Shedar en el altar "…no sé por qué escapó….le traté muy bien….tal vez se escapó con el heredero a Conde….un tal Takuya Takahashi...siempre la buscaba" leyó Heero "…el señor Takahashi niega tener contacto con la señorita Shedar y no sabe su paradero…" leyó al final de la entrevista

-Ese es el Taku del que tanto habla Shedar….- murmuro en voz alta Heero- a si que es un Conde….buscaré sobre él la próxima vez- agregó, siguió leyendo, su padre era un activista a favor de las colonias espaciales "…se rumorea que era uno de los financieros de la operación meteoro…","… ¿ financieros?...le preguntare al doctor J que sabe sobre Edgard Matzura…era Duque pero tiene apellido Japonés y nombre occidental…es una mezcla…." Pensó Heero

-Señores pasajeros hemos llegado a destino…- se escuchó por el altavoz la voz de la azafata, lentamente Heero se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus papeles, ahora tenia que ir a encontrarse con el doctor J, luego de salir del puerto espacial, tomó un taxi y luego de llegar a la mitad de la colonia pagó la tarifa y esperó en una iglesia cinco minutos y luego sintió el lento caminar del hombre con su bastón, se volteo y salió a su encuentro.

-Misión cumplida….- le dijo el chico serio

-Muy bien…- murmuro el anciano

-Quiero preguntarle algo….- le dijo Heero mientras el hombre comenzaba a salir de la iglesia

-Pregunta….- le dijo mientras se subía a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados- pero antes sube….daremos un paseo…- le dijo el anciano, Heero hizo lo que le ordenaron y se sentó junto al anciano, cerró la puerta y el auto comenzó a andar

-…recordé algo….- le dijo Heero- de cuando era pequeño….- siguió y el anciano lo quedó mirando, entonces Heero le contó sobre el recuerdo

-Ah…sí…- sonrió el doctor J- recuerdo muy bien ese día….- agregó- ella era la hija de un viejo amigo mío, me ayudó financiando la creación del 01…- le dijo- pero él murió recientemente….es una pena….ni siquiera pude ir al sepelio….- agregó

-¿Y el oso?- pregunto Heero

-Luego de eso….él y su hija fueron a vernos muchas veces y siempre te quedabas con su oso y comían unas galletas muy ricas que ella preparaba, a pesar de ser muy pequeña se le daba muy bien el cocinar….a mi también me daba de esas galletas….era dos años menor que tú pero se llevaban bien…debió ser muy doloroso la muerte de su padre era muy apegada a él….y era una chica muy tierna y cariñosa….leí en una revista que perdió su titulo de Duquesa….y todas sus pertenencias…se iba a casar….- le dijo el anciano

-Pero el oso…. ¿dónde está?- pregunto Heero, el hombre no le decía lo que él quería escuchar

-Cuando ella iba a cumplir los siete fue a nuestra base, trajo galletas y te las iba a dar a ti pero tú saliste de un entrenamiento muy duro y eras otra persona…luego de que la hiciste llorar al pisarle las galletas y tirarla al suelo ella se fue con su señor oso corriendo, pero al otro día volvió su padre y me pasó el oso….dijo que la pondría en una academia o internado y que te quedaras con el oso de peluche….pero …- comenzó el hombre

-…me lo pasaste pero lo tiré a la basura….- murmuro Heero

-Suerte que lo ví y lo recuperé….por si alguna vez te acordabas de la pequeña duquesita-le dijo el anciano- vamos a casa….- le dijo al conductor, el chofer asintió y aceleró -…lo tengo en mi casa….- agregó-pero ¿cómo te acordaste de ella?- le pregunto el hombre

-Comí esto….- le dijo Heero pasándole la última galleta que le quedaba de las que le hizo Shedar, el hombre la comió y cerro los ojos

-…mmmm….si…es la misma galleta que comí hace diez años atrás….- sonrió el hombre-¿quién la hizo?- pregunto mirando al chico

-Una amiga….- respondió Heero

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto el anciano mirando a Heero

-Shedar Matzura….- respondió Heero

-Mmm…. ¿no te has dado cuenta? Bueno quiero que la traigas mañana a mi casa….- le dijo el anciano con un brillo en los ojos mientras el auto se estacionaba frente a una casa un poco más grande que en la que vivían los cinco pilotos con Shedar, Heero se bajó del auto y le ayudo al doctor J a bajarse, caminaron hasta la puerta y les abrió un sirvienta

-Buenas tardes…- les recibió la mujer

-…buenas tardes…-saludó el doctor J-Sígueme… lo tengo en mi escritorio….- le dijo a Heero, este siguió al hombre por la casa hasta que el hombre abrió una puerta y entró, encendió las luces y lo primero que Heero vio fue un oso de peluche de unos 30 centímetros de alto sobre un estante lleno de libros- es ese de allí….- le dijo el hombre mostrándole el oso que Heero vio, tenia una cinta a cuadros rojos atada al cuello, era blanco y las orejas eran una amarilla y la otra celeste, los ojos eran cafés

-¿…puedo….?-pregunto el chico tomando el oso de peluche en sus manos

-Claro llévatelo…te lo prestó a ti después de todo…- le dijo el hombre- necesito que traigas mañana a Shedar Matzura…-le dijo el hombre

-¿Algo…anda mal?- pregunto Heero

-No…quiero verla…- murmuró el hombre

-Mañana estará aquí….-

-Tráela para la hora de la cena….-le dijo

-Muy bien….ahora…me voy a casa….- murmuro Heero y dándose media vuelta salió.

Ese mismo día en la mañana en la casa de los chicos, Shedar preparó el desayuno como era costumbre, luego de esto Quatre salió con Wufei a hacer unos trámites, entonces Duo dijo que iba a salir todo el día porque quería caminar y que no lo esperaran a almorzar, así Shedar se quedó sola con Trowa, Shedar se puso a lavar la ropa sucia, entre ellas el uniforme de colegiala y el de enfermera mientras que Trowa estaba en el escritorio, Shedar había comenzado a limpiar la sala cuando el telecomunicador comenzó a sonar

-Diga…- murmuro Shedar contestando el llamado

-Shedar querida…- sonrió Sonia detrás de la pantalla

-¿Sonia como estás?- sonrió feliz Shedar de hablar con alguien

-Muy bien…quiero que vengas…- le pidió Sonia-sé que es sábado y es tu día libre pero no quiero que trabajes….quiero que te vengas a probar algo que hice exclusivamente para ti….- le dijo realmente emocionada Sonia

-Esto…err…espérame un poco…- le dijo Shedar, Sonia asintió y Shedar caminó hasta el escritorio donde estaba Trowa, golpeó la puerta

-Pasa Shedar está abierto….- escucho Shedar, lentamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Trowa frente a una laptop

-¿No molesto?- pregunto la chica

-No claro que no, estoy terminando de chequear unos datos…- sonrió el chico

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto Shedar mirándolo

-Claro…-

-¿Puedo ir a la tienda donde trabajo hoy?

-Shedar no tienes que preguntar…si tienes que ir, debes ir…no tienes que pedir permiso…- le dijo Trowa

-Es sólo que no se llegar sola…aún….- murmuro la chica

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto el chico

-Sip…-

-Bueno… ¿Cuándo?-

-Luego que termines…

-Por supuesto que te llevo….- le sonrió Trowa

-Gracias….- sonrió la chica, camino hasta el telecomunicador – sip puedo ir…voy saliendo en unos minutos…- le dijo a Sonia

-Muy bien…de verdad lo vas a disfrutar….- sonrió Sonia-bueno hasta un rato más…- sonrió la mujer

-Adiós…- sonrió la chica y la comunicación se cortó, Shedar terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con ayuda de Trowa y dejaron una nota en la mesa de centro y salieron

-Gracias por acompañarme….- sonrió Shedar

-No es nada…- sonrió Trowa mientras salían de la casa y caminaban en dirección a la parada del bus

-… ¿tu jefa es buena contigo?- le pregunto mientras esperaban el bus

-Sip, ella es genial…- sonrió Shedar feliz

-.. Pero ¿no crees que es rara la pedirte que te pongas esas ropas…?- le pregunto Trowa mirando a la chica mientras se sentaba en un asiento del bus

-No…ella dice que es una prueba al producto…pero dice que no tengo que vestir de chico si soy una chica…- murmuró Shedar avergonzada

-Oh…es cierto…..- murmuro el chico cayendo en la cuenta que tal vez a Shedar le incomodaba usar ropa que le quedaba grande y que era de hombre

-No…- sonrió la chica-…no creas que era tu obligación o la de los demás darme ropa…- sonrió Shedar nerviosa-…no quise decir que tenias que comprarme ropa….no me importa usar la que me prestan ustedes…pero mi jefa me dijo que tenía que usar una de chica….- sonrió Shedar- soy…yo la que debe disculparse….les causo muchos problemas ya viviendo con ustedes….- agregó mirando hacia otro lado

-No…estoy muy agradecido que Duo te trajera a casa…todos han cambiado mucho gracias a ti…- le sonrió Trowa

-…pero eso no es bueno…cambiaron por mi culpa…- musito Shedar mirando a Trowa

-Pero lo hicieron para bien- le dijo Trowa- si hasta Wufei está más caballero con la mujeres….antes no podía ser amable con una mujer….- le dijo Trowa

-Entonces… ¿cómo tiene una novia?...- pregunto Shedar

-Es que no conoces a Sally…lo controla de tal forma que él cae rendido a sus pies…le hace todo lo que ella le manda….- sonrió divertido Trowa

-¿En serio?- pregunto interesada Shedar

-Si…Sally es una mujer muy fuerte….un día de estos la invitamos a casa para que la veas en acción…- sonrió Trowa

-Bien…- sonrió Shedar entusiasmada

-Dime…. ¿ya te decidiste por uno de los dos?- le pregunto Trowa mirando a Shedar

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin entender la chica

-Duo o Heero…. ¿ya sabes cual de los dos?...- le pregunto y Shedar se puso roja como tomate

-Este…yo….- musito roja Shedar-… ¡qué vergüenza! Deberás creer que soy de lo peor…- murmuro roja

-No…no es así, es normal….-le sonrió el chico

-…no sé…no me he decidido por ninguno….- murmuró Shedar mirando por la ventana

-Oh…eso es complicado…si quieres te puedo ayudar….- le ofreció Trowa

-… ¿en serio?...-pregunto entusiasmada Shedar

-Si….- sonrió -oh…mira…esta es nuestra parada….- agregó tomó a la chica de la mano y juntos bajaron del bus, caminaron una cuadra hasta la tienda, estaba cerrada entonces Shedar sacó una llave del bolsillo de su uniforme y abrió la puerta, sonó la campanita y de la trastienda salió Sonia

-¡Shedi-chan!- sonrió la mujer al ver a Shedar vestida de sirvienta

-Hola Sonia- sonrió Shedar-mira…mi amigo me acompaña….se llama Trowa Barton….- le presento a Quatre

-Hola…un gusto, Sonia…- sonrió la mujer estrechando la mano del chico

-Mucho gusto- murmuro Trowa

-Shedi-chan…dime ¿dónde conoces a chicos tan lindos?- le pregunto Sonia

-…yo vivo con ellos…ellos me encontraron…- sonrió Shedar

-Que suerte la tuya…ya me gustaría que me encontraran chicos tan guapos…- sonrió Sonia mientras les hacia una seña para que la siguieran a la trastienda- Shedi-chan…estoy segura que esto te va a gustar…- sonrió la mujer- los estuve haciendo ayer en la noche porque vi unas telas y supe de inmediato que te quedarían bien los colores en tu piel media morena…. ¿cómo lo haces para tener esa piel?- le pregunto la mujer mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en los sillones

-…es sólo que soy una mezcla…mi papá era mitad Inglés y mitad Japonés…y mi mamá era latina…- sonrió Shedar

-Valla mezcla….-exclamo Sonia-pero a pesar de eso eres muy hermosa…no me canso de decírtelo- sonrió Sonia- es sólo que tus ojos son peculiares y tu piel es tan suave y tersa y tiene ese color medio moreno, pero no eres morena es un tomo más claro…- murmuró Sonia entrando a la cocina

-Eres trigueña…- le dijo Trowa-…la señorita Sonia tiene razón…eres muy hermosa….- sonrió Trowa

-Waaaaaaaaaa al fin un chico lindo que hable…- sonrió Sonia trayendo una bandeja con galletas y refrescos

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Trowa

-El otro chico…Duo….siempre responde con monosílabos…y lo único que hace es babear mis sillones de cuero cuando aparece Shedar vestida de otra cosa…creo que es un pervertido….- musito enfadada Sonia recordando a Duo

-A Sonia no le cae muy bien Duo porque no dice nada….-le susurro Shedar a Trowa y el chico sonrió divertido

-Entonces te vengo a buscar yo si quieres….- sonrió el chico

-Si por favor….- le pidió Sonia-…bueno sé que es un poco rudo…pero ahora me llevo a Shedi-chan…por un momento….- le dijo Sonia tonando a la chica de la mano-vamos y volvemos….- le dijo la mujer tomando a Shedar y llevándosela al closet, encendió las luces y cerro la puerta detrás de ella- mira…estos diseños los encontré en una revista…es mi primera vez cosiendo algo que no sean uniformes…pero espero que te gusten…..- le dijo realmente emocionada Sonia, caminó hasta unos colgadores y sacó cuatro de ellos y se los mostró a Shedar, eran cuatro vestidos, uno sin mangas palo rosa; otro con tirantes blanco con pequeñas flores lilas y un lazo en el busto; otro con escote griego celeste y el último amarillo con mangas cortas con escote en V

-Sonia…son hermosos….- sonrió la chica

-¿Te gustan?- pregunto la mujer

-Si…son bellos…la tela es…exquisita…es seda….- murmuró sonriendo al tocarlos

-Si…seda…- sonrió la mujer-…tómalos son tuyos…usé tus medidas para hacerlos a si que deben quedarte bien- le dijo

-No…no puedo aceptarlos….- le dijo Shedar

-Vamos…estuve toda la noche cosiéndolos para ti…- le dijo Sonia

-No sé como agradecerte…- le dijo Shedar tomándolos

-No lo hagas, con tu ayuda la tienda ha tenido muchos clientes nuevos….- le dijo Sonia, Shedar se acerco a la mujer y le beso en la mejilla

-Muchas gracias…-

-Espera…necesitas zapatos para esos vestidos….- le dijo Sonia y la tomó para llevarla al fondo del closet donde estaban los zapatos, tomó unos negros con tacos, unas sandalias de cuero cafés y unos zapatos rojos estilo princesa- con estos podrás usar los vestidos…- le dijo la mujer pasándole los zapatos

-Gracias….- murmuro la chica y le abrazó por el cuello

-De nada…sólo quiero que te sientas bien…- sonrió la mujer

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por una empleada?- le pregunto la chica

-Porque eres tan mona…- le dijo

-Gracias…- sonrió la chica y le beso la mejilla

-Ya... vamos a la salita que tu amigo debe estar esperando….-le dijo mientras ponía las prendas dentro de una bolsa y luego abría la puerta del closet, juntas salieron -Volvimos….- sonrió Sonia devolviéndole a Shedar- eso era todo…sólo querían que te quedaras con eso…- sonrió la mujer a Shedar

-Muchas gracias- sonrió Shedar feliz, saltándole nuevamente al cuello

-Por favor…llévatela antes que me asfixie…- le pidió a Trowa Sonia

-Bien…vamos Shedar…recuerda que hoy llega Heero….- le dijo el chico y Shedar se sonrojó un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sonia

-Dime… ¿Quién es ese tal Heero?- le pregunto mirando a la chica

-Es…un amigo…- sonrió la chica

-Te gusta…- sonrió feliz Sonia

-No…este…- comenzó a tartamudear la chica nerviosa mientras se ponía cada vez más roja

-¡Si te gusta!- pregunto entusiasmada

-Si…- respondió Trowa

-…pero también me gusta Duo…- musito la chica avergonzada, jamás había estado tan confundida, ahora entendía a sus amigas del internado

-Ya veo…un triangulo amoroso….- sonrió Sonia-…bueno ya conozco a Duo…- murmuro con fastidio-…podrías traer a Heero para que le conociera la próxima vez que vengas…- le dijo Sonia

-¿Le quieres conocer?- le pregunto la chica

-Sip…quiero saber quién es ese chico en el cual te fijaste…- le dijo entusiasmada-…pero dime algo….¿en quién piensas más?- pregunto finalmente

-…creo que en Heero pero es porque salió de viaje para un curso….- musito Shedar roja de vergüenza

-Ya…bueno…veremos cómo es ese tal Heero cuando lo traigas…- sonrió entusiasmada

-Así te podría ayudar a escoger a alguno…- agregó

-Yo también te puedo ayudar…- se ofreció Trowa

-¿En serio?- pregunto Sonia

-Si….

-Ok…bueno Shedi-chan nos vemos el lunes…- sonrió la mujer

-Gracias…- murmuro Shedar caminando detrás de la mujer que los dejaba en la puerta de salida

-Bien…adiós…cuídense…- les despidió Sonia

-Adiós…- sonrió Trowa y juntos salieron a la calle- ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto el chico sonriendo

-Mm…un poco….- asintió la chica mientras caminaba tomada del brazo del chico

-¿Vamos a almorzar a un restauran?- le invitó el chico, Shedar lo miró

-…pero ¿y si los chicos vuelven?...-le dijo la chica preocupada

-…no te preocupes por ellos…pueden pedir comida a domicilio si tienen hambre….- le dijo Trowa

-Bueno…- musitó la chica

-Genial, conozco un restauran muy bueno que está muy cerca de aquí…- le sonrió el chico ofreciéndole el brazo a Shedar, esta lo aceptó gustosa, caminaron juntos por el boulevar hasta que llegaron a un restauran que se llamaba "Las Cuatro Piedras", entraron y Shedar observó que el lugar estaba decorado como si se tratara de una cueva las mesas eran de piedra, al igual que las sillas, se sentaron junto a un gran ventanal que daba a la calle, entonces se les acercó un mesero

-Buenas tardes...- sonrió el chico pasándoles la carta

-Buenas tardes...- sonrieron los dos chicos aceptando la carta

-Shedar...¿qué vas a pedir?- le pregunto Trowa mirando a la chica

-No lo sé...se ve todo muy rico...- musito la chica

-Creo que pediré ravioles con crema...- le dijo Trowa

-Entonces pediré ñoquis con salsa de tomate...- sonrió Shedar, luego de pedir lo que querían el mesero les sirvió una cerveza para Trowa y Shedar pidió un jugo de naranja mientras esperaban, la chica miró a Trowa, se veía como si quisiera decir algo pero no se atrevía

-¿Quieres decirme algo?- le pregunto Shedar mirándolo a los ojos

-Dime algo y por favor sé sincera...- le pidió Trowa

-Claro...dime...-

-¿Qué opinas de Relena y Doroty?- pregunto el chico realmente serio mirándola a los ojos

-Me cae bien Doroty...Relena me puso Vodka en el jugo...- le respondió Shedar mirándolo sin entender el porque de la pregunta

-Ya pero...qué opinas sobre su relación amorosa...¿crees que están mal?- pregunto Trowa mirándola

-Qué opino...bueno...no soy quien para juzgarles...-comenzó Shedar mirándolo a los ojos-...pero creo que si amas a alguien con todo tu ser no es importante si es chico o chica...- respondió finalmente Shedar

-Pero ¿no crees que estén mal?- pregunto

-No...

-Entonces...-comenzó Trowa mirando detenidamente a la chica- tu crees que están bien aunque sean las dos chicas...-

-Siempre que se quieran creo que está bien...- sonrió la chica mirándolo sin entender el porqué de las preguntas-...mira...en mi academia a pesar que era mixto tenia amigas que tenían novias y amigos que tenían novios...siempre lo he visto desde que tengo 7 años...entonces eso me ha enseñado a ver que si tu amas a una persona no importa el sexo que esta tenga...todo lo que esté relacionado con el amor es bueno...¿por qué si amas a un chico siendo tu un chico es malo?...si le amas de verdad y no es por pasar el rato creo que está bien...- termino de explicarse la chica, justo a tiempo mientras el mesero llegaba con el pedido

-Muchas gracias...- sonrió Shedar al recibir su orden de ñoquis

-Un placer...colega- le sonrió el chico mirándola de una manera muy peculiar, una que Shedar sintió vergüenza, una que la chica creyó que el mesero le quitaba la ropa con la mirada

-Cree que eres una sirvienta...- sonrió Trowa luego que el chico se fue, Shedar se puso roja como tomate de vergüenza -estás roja...como cuando te hablo de Heero...- apuntó Trowa justo en el blanco

-Pero dime...¿por qué preguntabas eso?- le pregunto Shedar tratando de cambiar de tema

-No es solo que quería saber que pensabas de esas dos...- respondió Trowa comiendo de su plato

-Ah...pero si preguntabas por quien me caía mejor...sin duda alguna Dorothy...es mucho más simpática que Relena...además ella me puso Vodka en mi jugo...- murmuró Shedar

-Relena sí que es bruja...-le dijo Trowa

-Si...- rió la chica, observo al chico, se veía extraño- ¿hay otra cosa que quieras preguntarme?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo, el chico la observó, sabia las sospechas que Heero tenía sobre Shedar...pero tenía que decírselo a alguien...no podía decírselo a nadie más...sentía vergüenza de si mismo sólo con saber lo que sentía cada vez que le veía

-Shedar...tal vez creas que soy raro...anormal...pero...me...me...- comenzó Trowa mirando el plato de comida...de pronto no le pareció tan sabrosa como él creía que era

-Si no quieres decírmelo está bien...no me enojaré...- le dijo Shedar poniendo su mano en el hombro de Trowa en forma de apoyo

-No es eso...es sólo que lo tengo metido aquí y no quiere salir...- le dijo Trowa tomándose la garganta

-Bueno...tomate tu tiempo...- le sonrió la chica

-Me...gusta un chico...- terminó Trowa y comenzó a sentirse culpable, Shedar le sonrió, se sentó junto a Trowa y le abrazó al darse cuenta que el chico se sentía mal

-...eso está bien...- le susurro al oído la chica, el chico la miró

-¿En serio crees que esté bien?- pregunto Trowa mirando serio a la chica sentía que tal vez se pondría a llorar en ese momento, pero Shedar le besó la mejilla

-Claro que sí...- sonrió la chica, Trowa sintió el calor y el aroma dulce de Shedar y rápidamente se sintió mucho mejor-...¿te gusta de verdad?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Si...me gusta mucho...- respondió Trowa mirando el suelo

-Vamos arriba el ánimo que no es algo del cual debas avergonzarte...- le dijo Shedar y Trowa asintió

-Está bien...- sonrió Trowa-...el problema es que no sé qué piensa sobre mi...- le dijo Trowa

-Ya veo...¿es de tu trabajo?- le pregunto la chica, pero Trowa negó con la cabeza- ¿tal vez alguien que conociste...?- agregó pero recibió la misma negativa-...!oh¡- exclamo Shedar cayendo en la cuenta-…es uno de los chicos...-agregó y Trowa asintió-Trowa...si es Duo o Heero me haré un lado...me olvidare de los dos no te preocupes...- le dijo Shedar sin saber que hacer

-No...no es ninguno de los dos...- le dijo Trowa

-Entonces...es…Quatre...- sonrió Shedar al darse cuenta de los gustos de Trowa

-Si...es él...- murmuró Trowa rojo-...pero a él le gustan las chicas...- le dijo Trowa

-Hum...pues…no sé tal vez sí sea de los que le gusten los chicos….- musitó más para sí que para el chico

-...al principio trate que me gustaran las chicas...pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, además él es cabeza de su familia y tendrá que casarse con una mujer que le de herederos...pero con eso y todo por más que trato de que me gusten las chicas no lo logró y cada vez me siento más y más atraído hacia Quatre- comenzó Trowa sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, Trowa miró a Shedar y esta asentía a todo lo que él decía

-creo entender la situación de Quatre…-murmuró Shedar- pero no le has preguntado…tal vez no es como tu crees…-le dijo la chica

-¿En serio crees que tengo una oportunidad?- pregunto Trowa

-Si eres atractivo...y si mis amigas te hubieran conocido hubieran dicho que…bueno tienes un trasero de un 10- murmuro Shedar sonriendo-pero bueno…creo que deberías tantear el terreno, tal vez Quatre si se siente atraído por ti y tu no lo sabes…- agregó la chica

-¿Tu crees que...?- comenzó Trowa

-Pero por supuesto...tal vez tienes una oportunidad…de todas formas no pierdes nada…tal vez sólo te diga que no…- sonrió Shedar

-Y no me hable nunca más…- le dijo Trowa

-No creo…Quatre no es asi…- le dijo la chica- ahora comamos que me dio hambre...-pidió la chica mirándolo con cara de hambre.

Luego del almuerzo, Trowa pagó la cuenta y juntos salieron del restaurante, el chico la llevó por el boulevar, caminaron hasta la parada del bus mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, los dos juntos, Shedar le veía mucho más cercano ahora que sabía su secreto, al llegar a la parada del bus esperaron sentados, eran las cinco de la tarde...sólo dos o tres horas y Heero llegaba, Shedar tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, tenía que preparar la cena de bienvenida del chico

-Shedar...te puedo pedir un favor...- le pidió el chico mirándola

-Claro...- sonrió la chica

-Guarda mi...- comenzó Trowa

-Tu secreto...claro que lo haré...aunque me torturen...no lo diré...lo prometo...- le dijo Shedar seria

-Gracias...- respondió el chico sabiendo muy bien que ningún secreto era secreto mientras un civil era torturado...pero no creía que Shedar fuera a tener esa horrible vivencia-mira...ese es nuestro bus...- le sonrió el chico, se subieron al bus y se sentaron juntos, Trowa miraba lo que la chica hacía y esta miraba por la ventana, pero entonces Shedar bostezó y se apoyó en el hombro de él, Trowa la miró dormir…"si tan solo me gustaran las chicas de seguro tú serías de mi tipo…" pensó mirándola detenidamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa Duo, Wufei y Quatre estaban furiosos por no saber dónde estaban los dos

-Lo sentimos...- se disculpó Shedar -es sólo que mi jefa me llamo y tuve que ir a la tienda...y Trowa me llevó...- sonrió Shedar

-Además no se porqué se enojan tanto si les dejamos una nota...- se defendió Trowa

-Si la leímos...pero creímos que llegarían a la hora del almuerzo...y esperamos...pero no llegaron...- les dijo Duo que no había comido nada en toda la tarde

- ¿No han comido aún?- pregunto Shedar sin creerlo

-Quatre pidió comida a domicilio...pero Duo no se lo comió porque no le gustó...-le dijo Wufei

-Pobre...ven...yo te preparo algo...- le dijo Shedar tomando a Duo del brazo-¿ Wufei quieres venir tu también?- le dijo Shedar tomándolo lo del brazo al chino también dejando solos a los dos chicos en la sala

-Shedar...yo te acompaño...- le dijo Trowa

-¿No quieres ver una película?- le pregunto Quatre al chico de ojos verdes, Shedar miró a Quatre y noto que este miraba a Trowa de la misma manera en que Trowa lo miraba a él

-Trowa...ve la película...yo me ocupo de Duo...- le guiño un ojo Shedar antes de cerrar la puerta de la cocina

-¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- pregunto Wufei

-Porque así los olores de lo que cocinaré no se irán a la salita...- le sonrió Shedar mientras caminaba hasta el refrigerador

-Ah...¿y que me vas a cocinar?-le preguntó Duo mirando a la chica

-¿Que te parece un sándwich?- le ofreció la chica

-Bueno...pero uno rico...- respondió sentándose a la mesa junto a Wufei

-Claro...- sonrió Shedar, se puso el delantal de cocina y comenzó a preparar el sándwich de Duo

-¿Tu también quieres uno?- le pregunto mirando a Wufei y este negó con la cabeza- ¿tal vez un refresco...?-le ofreció la chica

-Bueno...una lata de cerveza...- pidió el chino, luego que preparó el sándwich de Duo y le sirvió la cerveza a Wufei comenzó a cocinar la cena para esa noche

-¿Shedar y que quería tu jefa?- le pregunto interesado Wufei viendo la chica cocinar vestida de sirvienta

-Me dio unos vestidos que ella me hizo...- le respondió Shedar

-¿No son uniformes verdad?- pregunto Duo

-No...son vestidos...- sonrió Shedar

-¿Te gustan los vestidos?- le pregunto Wufei

-No mucho...cuando estaba en el colegio el uniforme era un vestido largo...y era incomodo cuando tenía que saltar del tercer piso al árbol...- respondió Shedar mientras lavaba las verduras

-¿Saltabas del tercer piso? ¿Para qué?- preguntó sorprendido Duo

-Para escaparme de química por supuesto- sonrió la chica con algo de orgullo-Y de biología también…en especial cuando había que abrir animales para ver sus órganos…era tan cruel…- agregó la chica mientras cortaba las zanahorias

-¿Te escapabas de clases?- pregunto Wufei, Shedar se veía como una chica ordenada...no una que se escapaba de clases

-Si...de matemáticas, física, química, biología...y de vez en cuando de deportes...ah si y de religión...nunca me gustó esa clase...- respondió Shedar mientras que con gran agilidad comenzaba a cortar en rodajas el cebollín

-Entonces eras de las que se escapaban de clases...- sonrió Duo

-Si...-rió Shedar- era divertido...pero los castigos eran aburridos...- respondió la chica

-¿Qué castigo era?- preguntó Wufei interesado

-Tenía que escribir en las cuatro pizarras "escaparse de clases está prohibido" ó " saltar del tercer piso es peligroso"- murmuró Shedar con cara de aburrida

-¿Saltabas del tercer piso?-pregunto sorprendido Duo

-Sip...pero a una rama del manzano que estaba cerca a si que no era tanto...además...Taku me esperaba abajo por si caía...- sonrió Shedar mientras se encogía de hombros- a si que nunca estuve en peligro...- agregó

-Dime...ese chico...¿era tu novio?- pregunto Duo interesado

-...en un principio si...- respondió lúgubre Shedar- por eso nos dejaban en el mismo dormitorio...pero...nuestro lazo se rompió...y...no me reclamó como suya...- respondió Shedar

-Entiendo...estabas comprometida con ese chico..- le dijo Wufei sabiendo muy bien del tema

-Si...- respondió Shedar

-¿Era un compromiso arreglado?- pregunto Duo

-Claro...entre la nobleza los compromisos siempre son arreglados...ya sabes...para "conservar la sangre pura"...pero ...realmente...eso es una estupidez...bueno ahora no soy de la nobleza a si que puedo escoger a quien quiera...- sonrió Shedar- al menos de algo me libró ese monstruo...- agregó Shedar pelando papas

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto sin entender Wufei

-Richard...me quitó todo lo de mi familia...desde mi titulo noble hasta mis bienes que heredé luego de la muerte de papá...lo bueno de no ser noble es que no tengo que comprometerme con nadie que no quiera...- sonrió Shedar

-Pero ese chico...¿por qué dices que no te reclamó?- pregunto Duo sin entender

-...- Shedar no respondió, en vez de eso comenzó a picar carne...el rato que pasó Shedar cocinando fue en silencio luego de esa conversación. Preparó una tarta, galletas de una mezcla de limón, naranja y vainilla, ensaladas, arroz con curry porque sabía que le gustaba a Heero y fideos con salsa de carne para Duo, estaba preparando la mesa cuando entraron Quatre y Trowa a la cocina

-Ya es hora que llegue Heero...- sonrió feliz Quatre

-Es verdad...- sonrió Shedar, con una sonrisa que a Duo y a los demás les pareció bastante forzada-...m...voy a preparar algo de café... ¿quién quiere una taza?- pregunto Shedar

-Yo...- respondió Duo

-Yo también...- respondió Trowa, no quería ver a la chica triste, el problema era que no sabía la razón de la tristeza

-Esto...Shedi-chan...- le llamo Trowa, Shedar lo miró sorprendida y alegre a la vez

-¿Quieres venir un poco...?- le pregunto tomándola de la mano

-Claro...pero...- comenzó Shedar que estaba empezando a preparar el café

-Déjalo...yo lo hago...- le dijo Quatre y Trowa le sonrió cómplicemente y se llevó a la chica de la cocina

-Gracias...gracias a ti tome fuerzas y le dije a Quatre...- comenzó el chico, Shedar lo miró esperanzada, el chico se le declaró a Quatre

…continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

-¿Y qué dijo cuando le contaste?- le pregunto entusiasmada Shedar

-Que era mutuo...- sonrió Trowa abrazando a la chica

-Que alegría...- Sonrió feliz Shedar- de verdad estoy muy feliz...- sonrió Shedar

-Gracias a ti...- le dijo el chico, Shedar le miro y le sonrió, le besó la mejilla y le abrazó

-Que feliz estoy...bueno...no pude hacer realidad mi plan...pero aún así estoy muy feliz...- sonrió la chica, entonces sintió un abrazo por la espalda

-Gracias Shedar...sin ti no creo que hubiera sido posible...- le susurró Quatre en su otro oído

-No fué nada...yo sólo...dije lo que pensaba...- sonrió Shedar

-Aún así...gracias...- musitó Trowa separándose de la chica

-Quédense así un poco más por favor...- pidió con un hilo de voz la chica- o creo que lloraré...- agregó, Trowa miró a su novio y este asintió, abrasaron a Shedar y estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que en la salita de estar apareció Heero

-Estoy en...casa...- musitó Heero al ver a los dos chicos abrasando a Shedar, Trowa y Quatre se separaron de Shedar rápidamente y el rubio le sonrió a Heero

-Bienvenido Heero- le dijo Quatre mirando al chico recién llegado, traía un oso de peluche en una mano y en la otra traía su maleta, Shedar miró al chico y le sonrió tristemente

-Bienvenido...- musitó Shedar secándose las lágrimas de los ojos disimuladamente- ¿dónde...encontraste ese oso de peluche?- preguntó Shedar al ver a su antiguo oso de peluche en manos de Heero

-Ah...esto...me lo devolvió un amigo...a propósito quiere conocerte...- respondió Heero- ¿estabas llorando?- le pregunto sin prestarle atención al oso

-Erhm… no…- murmuró Shedar mirando hacia otro lado, estaba triste porque había recordado a Taku y la promesa que él le había hecho en su compromiso, al momento de regalarle el anillo- ¿Un amigo tuyo?- pregunto Shedar-¿puedo ver a ese peluche?- pregunto caminando hasta el chico

-Ten cuidado...es algo importante...- le dijo Heero pasándole el oso, Shedar lo miró recordó algo, algo que sin darse cuenta lo había enterrado en su memoria y no lo había recordado hasta ahora, tocó al oso, era su señor oso...pero ¿quién era ese amigo de Heero que lo tenia?...podía saber bien que era su señor oso porque Shedar le había marcado con un bordado su nombre completo en cada pierna, en la izquierda "Shedar" y en la derecha "Matzura"

-Heero ese amigo no será...- comenzó Quatre

-Es el doctor J...- respondió serio el chico

-¿Mi tío J tenia al señor oso?- le pregunto Shedar mirando a Heero, este y los demás le quedaron mirando perplejos-¿por qué te lo pasó?, ¿se lo preste a él?, creí que lo había perdido...- le dijo Shedar mirando sin entender a Heero

-Ese no es tu oso...es el oso de otra persona...- le dijo Heero

-¿Cómo que no lo es?, mira...-le dijo Shedar mostrándole el bordado con su nombre completo en cada pierna del oso

-Tiene tu nombre bordado...- le dijo Quatre que leyó lo que decía

-Claro...- Sonrió Shedar- lo bordé cuando tenía cuatro...el mismo día que papá me lo trajo de regalo...- les dijo Shedar

-¿Conoces al doctor J?- pregunto Heero

-Si...conozco al tío J desde que tengo recuerdos...fabricaba unas muñecas gigantes...- respondió Shedar

-MS...- le corrigió Heero

-Eso...MS...- sonrió Shedar- pero una vez él me construyó una muñeca que se movía sola- les explicó Shedar

-¿Una muñeca que se movía sola?- le pregunto Quatre

-sí…- sonrio la chica

-¿No habrá sido un MS?- le pregunto Trowa

-No…- sonrio la chica- esta era una muñeca como de este tamaño…- le explicó Shedar mostrándole con su mano la altura de su cadera- para cuando me la dio, era de mi porte….- agregó sonriendo, Fue entonces cuando Heero comenzó a recordar "...esta chica es la chica de mis recuerdos..." pensó Heero-esto...Heero...preparé una cena especial de bienvenida...vamos a la cocina...- le sonrió Shedar dejando a su oso en el sofá y tomándolo de la mano, pero el chico se soltó de Shedar y caminó solo a la cocina

-Tenemos que hablar...en privado...- le dijo serio antes de entrar

-Shedi-chan...no te preocupes por Heero...debe estar de mal humor por el viaje...- le dijo Quatre con una gentil sonrisa a la chica

-Sí...comiendo se le pasará...- le sonrió Trowa y juntos entraron a la cocina, Shedar se puso el delantal de cocina y comenzó a servir los platos, entonces Heero se dio cuenta que la chica estaba vistiendo ropas de sirvienta

-¿Por qué vistes ropas de sirvienta?- le pregunto Heero

-Es por mi trabajo...- sonrió feliz Shedar

-¿Trabajas de sirvienta?- pregunto el chico

-No...trabaja con una loca que le gusta disfrazarla de cualquier cosa que tenga uniforme...- le dijo Duo mientras probaba los fideos con salsa de carne de la chica- Shedar esto esta exquisito...- le dijo el chico

-Gracias...- Sonrió la chica sentándose a la mesa luego de servir los platos-¿Heero, cómo esta el curry?- pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-Si...esta rico...- respondió el chico mientras comía la comida que le había hecho la chica, no lo quería admitir pero la chica se veía bien disfrazada de sirvienta

Luego de la comida la chica sirvió el café y el té junto con los postres que ella había preparado

-Heero, aún no has probado las galletas que te preparé...- le sonrió Shedar, había hecho una tarta de frutillas y las galletas que le había hecho para el camino a Heero la otra vez

-Shedi-chan, este pastel está rico...- le sonrió Quatre

-¿En serio te gusta?- pregunto la chica

-Si...- sonrió feliz Quatre, le gustaban mucho las cosas dulces

-Que bien...- sonrió feliz Shedar

-Si...Quatre tiene razón...cocinas muy bien ona...-le dijo Wufei y para sorpresa de todos le sonrió-estas galletas están muy ricas también...- le dijo Wufei probando las galletas

-Gracias...- sonrió feliz Shedar

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinarlas?- le pregunto Heero

-Mi nana me enseñó...- respondió la chica

-Shedar...tienes sucio allí con relleno de tarta...- le dijo Duo que estaba sentado junto a la chica

-¿Eh?, ¿dónde?- pregunto la chica

-Justo aquí...-le dijo el chico limpiándole la comisura de la boca con su dedo índice

-Gracias...- sonrió Shedar pero se sonrojo sobremanera cuando vio que el chico lamía el dedo

-Mmm...más rico que en el pastel...- murmuró Duo

-Eh...¿qui...quieren más té...café...?- pregunto la chica levantándose rápidamente

-Yo quiero un té...- pidió Wufei viendo como Heero miraba de forma asesina a Duo

-Yo un café...- le sonrió Trowa

-Ok- sonrió Shedar y se levanto de la mesa, se volteó y sus enaguas dieron paso a las porta ligas, Heero y todos los presente se dieron cuenta de ellas, teniendo un efecto diferente en todos ellos, Quatre y Trowa se divirtieron al ver las reacciones de Duo, Heero y Wufei, el primero, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, su nariz comenzó a sangrar otra vez, Wufei, le hecho una mirada y luego miró hacia otro lado, pero Heero la quedó mirando rojo como tomate sin saber que hacer, mientras la chica hacía los brebajes

-Eh….Shedar…- le llamó Heero

-Dime…- le pregunto la chica mientras seguía preparando el té y el café, sin mirarlo

-¿No tienes otra cosa que ponerte?- le pregunto Heero

-Mm…Sip…- respondió la chica-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-¿Y por qué no usas la otra ropa que tienes?- le pregunto el chico

-¿No te gusta el uniforme de sirvienta?- le preguntó la chica mirándolo con cara de decepción mientras sostenía la tetera del té en una mano y la tetera con el agua hirviendo en la otra

-No…no es eso…es….-comenzó Heero sin saber qué decir

-A mi me gusta la sirvienta…-le dijo Wufei

-Gracias…- sonrió feliz la chica

-A mi igual…pero prefiero el de Enfermera…- le dijo Trowa-Aunque te quiero ver de policía…- le dijo el chico mirándola serio

-Bien, mañana será de policía…- le sonrió la chica

-¡Y yo quiero verte de azafata!- exclamo Quatre

-¿Por qué tienes uniformes?- le preguntó Heero sin entender

-Duo te lo dijo ¿no?, en mi trabajo tengo que usar los uniformes que mi jefa me dice que use…además a ella no le gusta que vista de chico…- le dijo la chica

-¿Y tienes que usarlos después del trabajo?- le pregunto Heero

-Bueno…sí…- sonrio la chica luego de pensarlo un rato- me gusta…-agregó sirviéndole el té a Quatre- Apropósito de Duo…¿dónde se fue?- pregunto la chica

-Fue al baño…-respondió Trowa

-Le salió sangre de nariz…-agregó Wufei

-¿en serio?, ya le está ocurriendo seguido…tal vez tenga fiebre o la presión alta…- murmuró la chica

-No…yo creo que no…- le tranquilizó Quatre y Shedar se encogió de hombros para luego sentarse a beber su té

Luego de que se bebieran el te y el café los chicos fueron a la salita a jugar play y Shedar comenzó a lavar los trastos, estaba secando la loza limpia y guardándola, cuando entró Heero a la cocina

-Shedar...¿cómo conoces al doctor J?- pregunto Heero serio caminando hasta la chica

-Ya te lo dije...le conozco desde que tengo uso de razón...- le dijo Shedar mirándolo -Papá y él eran buenos amigos...me pregunto si fue a su sepelio...- murmuró la chica mientras guardaba la fuente de la ensalada

-¿Qué sabes sobre esos MS?- le pregunto Heero

-Nada...sólo que él creaba MS...era muy pequeña cuando vi esos armatostes...creía que eran muñecas...y me daban miedo...- sonrió la chica- pero nada más...- agregó

-¿No recuerdas nada de cuando ibas a su taller?- le pregunto el chico mirándola a los ojos

-No...todo es borroso...de hecho no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia...sólo al tío J, sus muñecas...cosas de mi casa...y luego todo blanco hasta los 8...en la academia...- respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Como sabes que ese oso es tuyo?- pregunto el chico

-Porque yo le bordé mi nombre...- respondió Shedar

-¿Cómo recuerdas eso?- pregunto el chico

-Porque mi nana me enseñó...además papá me lo regaló porque no pudo estar en mi cumpleaños...- le dijo Shedar, Heero le quedó mirando

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu papá...?- pregunto el chico

-Eduard Matzura...-respondió Shedar- ¿por qué haces tantas preguntas?- preguntó la chica-si quieres te puedo prestar al señor oso para que te acompañe...-le dijo la chica- aunque no me acompaña hace años...te lo puedo prestar una noche...- sonrió Shedar terminando de guardar la loza, Heero la miró y le pareció que era la misma chica de sus recuerdos

-Shedar ¿quieres?- pregunto Duo mientras entraba de sorpresa a la cocina interrumpiendo los dos chicos

-Oye ¿ya te sientes mejor?...me dijeron que te salió sangre de nariz…-pregunto Shedar acercándose al chico

-Uh…si…ya me siento mejor…- le sonio Duo-…oye ¿qué haces?- le pregunto el chico mientras veía que Shedar se acercaba mucho a su rostro, lo tomó del cuello y lo jaló hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron a la misma altura, entonces la chica acercó su frente a la suya-Shedar…¿qué haces?...- le preguntó Duo

-Ssshhttt…- le cayó la chica cerrando sus ojos-…Mmm…no…no tienes fiebre…-murmuró la chica separándose de la frente de Duo

-Oh…bien…¿quieres uno?- le ofrecía Duo mostrándole sus manos cerradas en un puño

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Shedar

-Un dulce...- sonrió el chico abriéndole las manos para pasarle un dulce sin el papel

-Gracias...- sonrió feliz Shedar metiéndoselo en la boca- está rico...¿de qué es?- pregunto la chica

-De margarita...- sonrió Duo

-Esta bueno para ser un dulce de una flor...- sonrió Shedar masticándolo para terminarlo rápido

-Te romperás un diente si lo muerdes...- le dijo serio Heero-¿que no era mala con el alcohol?- pregunto Heero luego cayendo en la cuenta que era un dulce de alcohol

-Me siento mareada...- murmuró la chica

-Siéntate ...- le dijo Duo pasándole una silla-¿cómo te embriagas con un dulce de alcohol?, realmente eres débil con esto...- agregó Duo divertido

-¿Por qué le diste ese dulce?-le preguntó Heero

-Es rico...y como a Shedar le gustan los dulces...- comenzó Duo, caminó hasta la gaveta y sacó un vaso, luego sacó una botella y llenó el vaso con el contenido de la botella, y se lo pasó a la chica-toma...- le ofreció Duo

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Shedar residiendo el vaso pequeño

-Es...cacao...- le dijo el chico

-¿Chocolate?- pregunto la chica

-Si...- sonrió Duo

-Shedar no lo tomes...es alcohol...-le dijo Heero pero la chica se lo había tomado

-Estaba rico...- sonrió Shedar sintiéndose cada vez más mareada- dame más...- pidió la chica

-Mira...esto es guinda...- le ofreció el chico y antes que Heero le quitara el vaso la chica se lo había tomado de un trago

-Mm...me gustó más el cacao...- respondió Shedar y dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa con un golpe sordo

-¿Por qué la embriagaste?- le pregunto Heero tomando a Duo por el cuello

-Porque así no te la llevaras donde ese viejo...-le sonrió Duo

-Shedar...ven...es hora que te vayas a dormir...- le dijo Heero mirando a la chica que tenia apoyada la cabeza en la mesa

-Ya...- respondió Shedar, se levantó y perdió el equilibrio, hubiera caído de no ser por Heero que la tomó en brazos, la puso en su hombro y salió de la cocina

-No podrás llevártela mañana...- le dijo Duo antes que el chico saliera con Shedar de la cocina, Heero caminó hasta la sala de estar, allí estaban Wufei , Trowa y Quatre jugando Halo, estos miraron a la chica ebria en el hombro de Heero y sonrieron, Duo había cumplido su misión...no dejarían que ese viejo viera a Shedar, sin darle importancia a la cara de enfado de Heero siguieron jugando, Heero subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Shedar, allí la recostó, Shedar estaba dormida, el vestido le quedó desordenado, podía ver las enaguas y las porta-ligas que Shedar traía puestas, se sonrojó al verlas, le quitó los zapatos y la observó, sus brazos estaban flexionados, sus manos a la altura de los hombros, el cabello revuelto, los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas sonrojadas...jadeaba un poco, ella era la misma chica de sus recuerdos...ahora entendía porque pensaba mucho en ella, estaba enamorado de la chica de su infancia...La cubrió con una manta, se agachó sobre la chica y le besó la frente

-Buenas noches...- le susurró tratado de no sentirse tan atraído a ella

-...Heero...- musitó la chica casi inaudible moviéndose, el chico la miró, Shedar abrió los ojos, lo miró entre sorprendida y nerviosa-...Heero...- repitió la chica entonces el chico que ya estaba agachado sobre Shedar acercó sus labios a los de la chica "¿serán tan dulces como lo dice Duo?"Pensó para sí el chico y sin más besó a la chica y esta le respondió tímidamente los labios eran suaves, cálidos, carnosos, pero sobre todo dulces como la miel; la chica ya no se sentía mareada...se sentía sobria, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, esa respuesta fue la señal para que Heero siguiera. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Shedar miraba sonrojada y jadeante al chico, pero el chico fue por más, lentamente comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la chica y lo comenzó a besar, haciendo que la chica soltara pequeños gemidos de placer así Heero supo que la chica se derretía a cada caricia que él le hacía en el cuello, lamió lentamente el cuello de Shedar

-He...hee...ro...- jadeo la chica haciendo que Heero se excitara, bajó con sus besos mientras lentamente desabotonaba la blusa, desabrochaba los lazos de cinta y abría capa por capa el uniforme de sirvienta como si fuera un envoltorio de regalo, bajó por el cuello a la clavícula y se encontró con los pechos de Shedar en el corpiño de copa D, la miró tenía los ojos cerrados y jadeaba por las caricias que él le hacía, le besó los labios y la chica le respondió el beso, sólo que cuando él encontró la apertura metió su lengua a la boca de la chica y probó el sabor de su boca, era dulce, todo en ella lo era, su piel, su cabello, sus labios, su boca, su aroma...miró a la chica se veía desprotegida e indefensa, él podría hacerle cualquier cosa y no opondría resistencia, porque estaba ebria

-Lo siento...soy de lo peor...- murmuró Heero desistiendo a lo que estaba haciendo, cubrió a la chica con las colchas y se sentó en la cama- lo siento...- repitió antes de ponerse de pie, pero Shedar le tomó la mano y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo, entonces Shedar le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo para sí, le besó en los labios

-Quédate conmigo...- le pidió la chica, Heero la miró incrédulo

-Estás ebria...no sabes lo que dices...- le dijo el chico luego de escuchar lo que la chica le pidió

-Por favor...acompáñame...no estoy ebria...sólo un poco mareada...- le dijo la chica

-¿En serio?- pregunto sin creerle

-Si...

-¿Cuanto son 2x2?- pregunto Heero

-Nunca fui buena en matemáticas...pero puedo decirte que 2x2 de seguro son cuatro...- le dijo la chica

-Ya...lo siento mucho...- le dijo Heero- no quise aprovecharme de tu estado...- le dijo el chico pero la chica negó con la cabeza

-No te aprovechaste...lo que hiciste...lo hiciste porque te dejé...- le dijo la chica sonriéndole mientras se sentaba en la cama-¿puedes dormir conmigo esta noche?- pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos, este se acercó a ella y comenzó a abotonar la blusa, armar las rosas de los listones y a vestirla de nuevo

-Bien...¿estás segura?- le pregunto el chico mirándola y la chica asintió mientras se recostaba de nuevo en la cama-ok…-murmuro el chico recostándose en la cama junto a la chica y luego la chica rió divertida

-Me tengo que poner la pijama…-rió mientras se desabotonaba la blusa y desacía las rosas que Heero había armado, el chico miró a Shedar mientras esta se quitaba la ropa de sirvienta y se ponía la camisa de Quatre y luego se quitaba el corpiño por el escote, sin dejar que él viera nada aparte de las pantaletas, Shedar se recostó en la cama riendo nuevamente

-Dime…¿Puedo apoyarme en ti?- le pregunto Shedar

-Sí…- murmuró nervioso Hero y esta se apoyó en el pecho del chico

-Me gusta tu aroma...- le susurro el chico, Shedar levantó su mirada hasta toparse con la de él

-A mi me gustas tú...no me importa si no te gusto...sólo quería decírtelo...- le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a dormir

Al día siguiente Shedar despertó con un leve dolor en la cabeza, la luz se colaba por las cortinas, abrió los ojos y le dolieron un poco

-...mi...cabeza...- murmuró la chica, se volteó dándole la espalda a la ventana y vio a Heero recostado de costado mirándola apaciblemente

-¿Cómo dormiste?- le pregunto el chico mirando detenidamente a la chica, y obtuvo la misma respuesta de la vez anterior

-¿Qué..?...¿...por qué...? oh no ¡hice algo muy vergonzoso anoche...!- exclamo finalmente la chica sentándose en la cama, lo recordaba pero sólo entrecortadamente

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Heero como en la primera vez mientras miraba divertido a la chica que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos

-Si...pero solo imágenes entrecortadas...

-¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- le pregunto preocupado

-Si...- murmuró roja de vergüenza Shedar-...lo siento...much...-comenzó Shedar a disculparse, pero recibir un beso por parte de Heero

-Tu también me gustas mucho...- le susurró el chico mirándola a los ojos, Shedar se puso roja- no es necesario que digas nada...- agregó el chico al ver que Shedar estaba sonrojada sobremanera, la chica asintió, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en eso se abrió la puerta de la habitación

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron las dos chicas, Shedar miró sobresaltada las dos personas y con horror pudo apreciar que eran Dorothy y Relena, Shedar miró a Heero y este la miró perplejo

-Shedar...hemos venido a verte porque sabemos que no tienes ropa de chica y...- comenzó Relena mientras Dorothy sacaba de la habitación a rastras a Heero

-No...déjenla...- comenzaba Heero a luchar contra Dorothy, pero Relena le ayudo y ella tenia una fuerza brutal, tanto así que lo tiró al suelo y cerró la puerta con pestillo

-Como decía...- suspiró Relena como si no hubiera hecho nada volviéndose a Shedar-te trajimos ropa...creímos que no tienes y que por eso te vistes de chico...- le sonrió con una maléfica sonrisa la rubia, Shedar la miró asustada y pasó saliva

-Esto...yo ya tengo ropa de chica...- comenzó Shedar cubriéndose con las colchas

-¿De verdad?, pues queremos al menos verte con estas ropas que te trajimos...- le pidió Dorothy mostrándole una bolsa con ropa

-¿Donde están los chicos?- pregunto Shedar

-Sólo estaba Duo viendo la TV abajo...- respondió Relena-...¿te pondrás la ropa verdad?- le insistió

-Si hago lo que piden...¿me dejaran tranquila?- pregunto Shedar que escuchaba como Heero golpeaba la puerta para poder entrar, pero la puerta tenía el pestillo puesto

-Claro...- sonrió Relena

-Bien...- musitó la chica, se sentó en la cama y las dos chicas pudieron ver que Shedar estaba vestida solo con una camisa de hombre y con pantaletas

-Shedar...tienes bonito cuerpo...- le dijo Doroty

-Eh...gracias...- musitó Shedar nerviosa, se sentía muy observada

-Y unos pechos muy grandes...- le dijo Relena-¿puedo tocarlos?- pregunto ilusionada, Shedar iba a responder que no pero la rubia no espero una respuesta, se tiró a apretar con fuerza los pechos de Shedar

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa...no...duele...!-comenzó a exclamar Shedar tratando de soltarse de Relena que le estrujaba los pechos

-Relena...creo que le haces muy fuerte...- le dijo mirando a la chica Dorothy

-Oh...pero es que son muy blandos y suaves...me dan ganas de...- comenzó pero soltó los pechos de la chica, Shedar se cubrió con las colchas y las miró asustadas

-Pásenme la ropa para ponérmela y luego me dejan en paz...- pidió Shedar con el ceño fruncido

-Te ves...deliciosa así enfadada...- le dijo Dorothy mientras le pasaba la bolsa de papel, Shedar no estaba enfadada, tenia miedo...pero lo logró esconder, tomo con brusquedad la bolsa y sacó la ropa, era unas medias de maya, un corsé, unos puños y cuello de camisa con humita incluido y unas orejas de conejo, cuando Shedar terminó estaba vestida de conejita play boy

-Listo...ya me la puse...-les dijo Shedar, camino hasta la puerta y le sacó el pestillo, pero una mano la cogió y la puso contra la pared, era Relena

-Luces exquisita...me dan ganas de quitártela ahora mismo...- le dijo la chica tomando con una mano las dos muñecas de Shedar

-Déjame...me haces daño...- le pidió Shedar corriendo su cara hacia un costado, estaba muy cerca del rostro de Relena, pero eso hizo que Relena notara el aroma a dulce de la piel de Shedar, lentamente comenzó a acercar su lengua al cuello de la chica-¡kyaa Heero...alguien ayuda...!- comenzó a gritar Shedar mientras Relena le lamía el cuello, Heero golpeó la puerta de una patada la cerradura se reventó, entró a la habitación

-Relena déjala...es mía...- le gritó Heero a la chica, empujó a Relena y tomó a Shedar de la cintura se la colgó al hombro y la sacó de la pieza

-Relena...me da miedo...- sollozó Shedar mientras Heero caminaba por el pasillo, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo, dejó a Shedar en la cama sentada que secaba su cuello como si hubiera tenido algo sucio en el, Heero caminó hasta el closet, sacó una camisa de las que él usa para ir al trabajo y se la pasó a Shedar

-Póntela...- le dijo el chico, Shedar lo miro sin entender mientras seguía restregando su cuello

-...pero...-comenzó la chica haciendo sin darse cuenta que su cuello se pusiera rojo

-Póntela o no sé qué haré si te sigo viendo vestida de ese modo...- le dijo Heero mirando hacia otro lado rojo, Shedar se la puso tan roja como estaba Heero mientras se escuchaban golpes en la puerta

-Es Relena... – murmuró Shedar, Heero miro a la chica que se había puesto la camisa pero seguía restregando su cuello

-Heero...- grito la rubia desde detrás de la puerta

-Te quiere a ti...- le dijo Shedar mirándolo acercarse a ella, este le tomó la mano con la cual se restregaba el cuello y lentamente acerco sus labios al cuello de la chica para besarlo delicadamente

-Te estás lastimando…- le dijo en un susurro para luego besarle otra vez

-¡Heero ya sé que estas ahí abre la puerta!- grito Relena desde el otro lado de la puerta, el chico se puso pálido y Shedar lo notó

-¿No quieres que te vea?- pregunto en un susurro la chica

-No…- respondió el chico sudando mucho de los nervios

-Vamos Heero abre….quiero saber por qué abrazas a Shedar -le dice Relena perdiendo la paciencia

-Heero no está aquí...- mintió la chica

-¿A si? Pues quiero ver con mis propios ojos que no está allí...- le dijo Relena enfadada

-Espera….deja que me cambie de ropa…- le dice la chica quitándose las orejas de conejita mientras le indicaba a Heero que se escondiera en el armario gracias a la grandiosa idea de Shedar

-Vamos que sé que Heero está allí….- le dice Relena

-Ya voy, ya voy…- murmuro la chica caminando hasta la puerta y abriéndola para que luego Relena entrara como un huracán en la habitación

-¿Dónde está?, puedo oler su aroma...- le dice Relena

-Es la pieza de él….por eso huele a él…- le aclaro la chica con un suspiro

-¿Estás segura?- pregunto Relena mirando debajo de la cama- ¿y por qué llevas su ropa? ¿Y por qué hueles a él? ¿Y por qué te tomó en sus brazos?- le pregunto Relena poniéndola contra de la pared

-Vamos que no es para tanto….pareces celosa…- sonrió nerviosa Shedar estar tan apegada a Relena le ponía así….sabia que la chica podía hacerle cualquier cosa….era mucho más fuerte que ella-además sabes que Heero es mi novio...puede abrazarme cada vez que él quiera...-le dijo Shedar

-Sí, estoy celosa porque Heero es de mi propiedad…imposible que sigan siendo novios ustedes dos-

-No lo creo…hablas de Heero como si fuera una cosa…- le dice Shedar pasando saliva ya que Relena estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus labios

-¿Y qué si pienso que él es mi instrumento?...le uso para divertirme…- le dice Relena con una extraña sonrisa una que a Shedar le dieron escalofríos en la espalda

-Eso… es muy cruel- le dijo la chica enfadada-jugar con la gente de ese modo….¡te hace una persona despreciable….!- agrego Shedar realmente enojada empujando a la chica

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-le pregunto enfadada Relena

-Sí, eso eres, una persona despreciable….¡personas como tú no deberían existir!- le grita la chica realmente enfadada, fue entonces cuando Relena rió

-Hahahahaha mira quién habla: tú sí que eres despreciable haces todo lo que los demás te dicen que hagas sin chistar y lo más divertido de todo no opones resistencia…¿...sabes una cosa…?...me estas gustando…- le dijo Relena tomando las dos manos de la chica con una sola y poniéndola en contra la pared para acercar sus labios peligrosamente a los de Shedar

-Pero tu estas de novia con Dorothy….-musito Shedar tratando de zafarse de las manos de Relena, pero esta última era mucho más fuerte y su agarre le estaba provocando dolor en las muñecas

-¿Dorothy?, solo es mi diversión por el momento…- le dijo Relena

-Eres realmente despreciable….jugando con los sentimientos de las personas...herir los sentimientos de alguien...eso es mucho más despreciable que alguien que te hiere físicamente- masculló Shedar entre dientes, entonces Relena la soltó sólo para darle una bofetada pero algo la detuvo

-Heero...- sonrió Relena- valla no sé que me paso...- sonrió la rubia

-Eres una maldita...- le dijo Heero enfadado, todo lo que había oído lo enfureció mucho….- ¿a si que soy un juguete?- le dijo apretando más y más fuerte la muñeca de Relena

-Heero me haces daño…- murmuro Relena

-¡Respóndeme!- pidió el chico sacudiendo a Relena

-Heero para…- le pidió Shedar al ver que Heero era capaz de golpear a Relena y eso era lo que Heero pensaba hacer quería que Relena pagara todas esas veces en las cuales él había sido herido por salvarla o todas las veces en las cuales ella lo perseguía hasta hartarse

-Para…por favor...-le pidió Shedar abrazando a Heero por el cuello pero Heero realmente estaba muy molesto y sin darse cuenta tomó a Shedar y la tiro al suelo con furia

-¡Ah!- grito Shedar cuando calló en contra de la mesita de noche y se golpeó con la esquina de esta en la frente haciéndose una herida, allí quedó tirada en el suelo y desde allí miró a Heero- por favor…Heero…-pidió la chica con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde su frente hasta su mentón y con lágrimas en los ojos- no seas como Richard…o como ella…- pidió Shedar, Heero la miró y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó a Relena con brusquedad y corrió hasta Shedar, mientras Relena escapaba hacia la salida pero se encontraba con una Dorothy llorando y un Duo enfadado

-¡Lárgate de mi casa si no quieres que te saque a patadas!- le grito Duo a Relena a la par que esta recibía una bofetada por parte de Dorothy que luego salía corriendo escaleras abajo

-¿ Y tu que le hiciste bestia?- le pregunto enfado Duo quitando a Heero del camino y notando la herida en la frente de Shedar- tu…eres un…-comenzó Duo pero Shedar le tapó la boca con Duo dedos

-Estoy feliz…Heero no hizo algo malo…- sonrió Shedar antes de desmayarse

-Eres una bestia… si le queda una cicatriz…- comenzaba Duo mientras tomaba a Shedar y se la llevaba a su habitación para curarle la herida dejando a Heero mirando las manchas de sangre que la chica dejó en el suelo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho, había actuado igual que el novio golpeador de Shedar….caminó despacio hasta donde estaba Duo con Shedar en su habitación y observó desde la puerta como Duo curaba la herida de la chica y le limpiaba la cara ensangrentada, cuando finalmente se decidió a entrar en la pieza de Shedar, Duo lo paró en seco y le dio un duro puñetazo en la cara

-Te lo mereces por bestia…- le dijo con el ceño fruncido Duo mientras veía como Heero se limpiaba la sangre que le salía de la comisura de su boca- y no te atrevas a acercarte a Shedar…estás al mismo nivel que ese tal Krausse...-le espetó Duo empujándolo fuera de la habitación para cerrar la puerta de un portazo, caminó hasta Shedar y le levantó los pies para que despertara….

Mientras Heero se apoyó en la puerta, por alguna razón sentía rabia…no era porque Duo le había golpeado….tampoco era porque Relena se fuera sin su merecido….¿era que Shedar fuera capaz de ayudar a escapar a Relena?...o ¿el hecho de que Duo estaba ahora al otro lado de esa puerta ? Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación, allí se sentó en su cama y lentamente se recostó en ella, miró el techo y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que sentía, era rabia, impotencia….su sangre hervía estaba muy enfadado…cerró sus ojos para tratar de calmarse pero el aroma dulce de la chica estaba en su habitación, mezclado son el aroma metalizado de la sangre se sentía embriagador, pero por una razón sólo hacía que él se sintiera más enfadado….apretó sus puños…se sentó en la cama y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Shedar

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Duo, la chica estaba muy pálida

-Si- sonrió Shedar- es solo que me desmayé al ver mi sangre.- sonrió Shedar sentándose en la cama

-¿Por qué sonríes?, no deberías sonreír tienes una herida en la cara…una chica no debería tener una cicatriz en su rostro...- le dice Duo serio sentándose junto a ella en la cama- además Heero se portó como una bestia alli– agrego mirándola de reojo

-No me importa…- musito la chica- estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas…lo que no significa que me guste que me traten de esa forma….pero puede evitar que Heero no cometiera un error….-musito lúgubre Shedar

-Aunque Relena se merecía que Heero le hiciera algo…- le dijo Duo quitándole el flequillo del rostro

-No…- negó con la cabeza Shedar- ella tendrá lo que se merece a su debido tiempo…no es necesario que Heero le dañe….la vida se encargara de una u otra forma de que el daño que ella le hizo a Heero y a Dorothy se le devuelva…- respondió Shedar mirándolo seriamente, él estaba a punto de golpear la puerta furioso, pero lo último que escuchó le calmó un poco de cierta manera-además si Heero le hubiera hecho algo malo…luego se hubiera arrepentido…- agrego Shedar

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó Duo acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente

-Lo puedo ver en sus ojos, a pesar de todo...todo lo que ella dijo de él…una herramienta…un juguete…él aún se siente igual que antes…la miraba de la misma forma que la miraba antes….a pesar de su enojo y rabia…le miraba igual que antes….- respondió Shedar sentándose en la cama para luego caminar hasta la puerta

-Él mira de la misma forma a todas las personas….- le dijo Duo

-No…Heero tiene una mirada distinta para cada uno de nosotros…- comienza Shedar

-Vamos que eso no es verdad…- rio Duo sin creerle

-Si…-rió Shedar- Heero te mira de una manera muy diferente a como mira a Wufei, o mira a Trowa de otra forma a como mira a Quatre…o incluso a mi….- le dijo Shedar- a Relena la mira de una manera que no puedo entender que significa…es…una mirada diferente al de todas las demás…es como de un sentimiento de deber o de protección para con ella…- respondió Shedar tomando el pomo de la puerta

-¿Cómo lo notaste?- pregunto Duo que después de todos esos años con la compañía de Heero no se había dado cuenta que Heero miraba de maneras diferentes a las personas

-Sólo lo note…aunque trate de esconderlo, él es una buena persona…- murmuro Shedar girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta- por eso estoy feliz…hoy no hizo nada malo…- sonrió la chica y se encontró cara a cara con Heero, este la miró a los ojos, la chica era más observadora de lo que él había pensado….se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle de su mirar….si era capaz de eso…¿de qué más era?...¿qué otra cosa sabia de él que escondía?...

-Heero…- murmuro la chica

-Te dije que la dejaras tranquila….- le dice enfadado Duo caminando hasta donde estaban los dos-Déjala bestia le haces daño…- le dice Duo pero Heero abrazó a Shedar, esta le respondió el abrazo mientras sentía que Heero posaba su rostro en su hombro

-Ya déjala…suéltala…- le decía Duo celoso al ver que Heero abrazaba mucho a Shedar

-Gracias…- le susurro Heero al oído a Shedar, las palabras que había escuchado detrás de la puerta lo habían tranquilizado, lo que Shedar fue capaz de ver en él le tranquilizo, a lo que la chica sólo le beso en la mejilla, el chico la miró a los ojos y esta le sonrió abiertamente y sin rencor

-No hay nada que agradecer…- respondió para volver a besarle la otra mejilla y luego sonreírle

-Bien déjala aún no le pides perdón por lo que le hiciste, bestia….- le recuerda Duo

-Es verdad….-comienza Heero acercándose a Shedar pero Duo el tomó y el abrazo para si

-Déjala es mía…- le dice rojo del enfado Duo al ver que Heero le iba a dar un abrazo a Shedar

-No es tuya….- comienza Heero perdiendo la paciencia tomando a la chica y abrazándola para si

-Déjala es mía…- le dice Duo tomando a Shedar de un brazo mientras Heero la tomaba del otro y comenzaban a jalarla para cada lado

-Vamos…déjenme….- musito la chica sintiendo dolor- me duele…- agrego y entonces los dos chicos la soltaron y Shedar se cayo al suelo y se abrazo ella misma

-Lo siento mucho…- le dijo Duo sentándose junto a la chica

-¿Te dañe mucho? – le pregunto Heero agachándose hasta donde estaba Shedar

-Mm…- negó la chica- iré…a preparar algo de comer… debe ser hora de comer algo…- agrego Shedar levantándose del suelo y saliendo de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, caminó hasta la cocina y se puso el delantal sobre la camisa de Heero, abrió el refrigerador y sacó los ingredientes para preparar el almuerzo, Duo y Heero la siguieron, querían cerciorarse que la chica estaba bien, la encontraron cortando vegetales

-Shedar…. ¿por qué tienes una cola de conejo en tu espalda?- le pregunto Duo sin entender

-Oh…es verdad qué vergüenza…- musito la chica sonrojándose al darse cuenta que todavía traía el traje de conejita que le obligó a ponerse Relena

-Ve a cambiarte….yo corto los vegetales mientras…-le dijo Heero serio tomando el cuchillo

-Gracias…- sonrió la chica y salió de la cocina

-¿Por qué traía….?-comenzó Duo

-Relena le trajo eso para que se lo pusiera….de seguro la obligó…-le dijo serio Heero

-Ah…..- murmuró Duo mientras comenzaba a sonar la laptop que estaba en el estudio

-Que extraño….es la laptop….- murmuró Heero

-Yo voy….no te preocupes…-le dijo Duo dándole una palmada en la espalda

-Bien….- murmuro Heero mientras cortaba los vegetales

Minutos después entro Duo pálido y agitado

-Tenemos problemas…..- comenzó Duo

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunto Heero mirándolo expectante

-Shedar….ella….es el blanco de Oz….- le dijo Duo mirando a Heero, este lo miró como si no entendiera lo que el chico le estaba diciendo, en eso entró Shedar sonriendo con el uniforme de policía, que consistía en una mini falda azul marino, con una blusa celeste metida dentro de la falda y una corbata del mismo color de la falda

-Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso...yo sigo….- sonrió Shedar feliz

-Bien….- murmuro Heero salió y caminó hasta la laptop que estaba en el escritorio mientras que Duo se quedaba con la chica en la cocina, cuando entró en el escritorio lo primero que vió fue la laptop que mostraba una hoja escrita, era del doctor J….les mandaba todos los informes de los micrófonos que él puso en la base de Oz, los informes mostraban que estaban dándole caza a la chica que ellos tenían en su casa, la buscaban por todas partes, en la tierra y en las colonias, incluso pusieron unos anuncios en Internet ofreciendo una cuantiosa recompensa quien diera alguna información sobre la chica desaparecida, ponían que ella escapó sin motivo alguno y que se daría una gran suma de dinero a quien la logre encontrar y entregar a su novio Richard Krausse, el doctor J le daba la misión a Heero de buscar a la chica y ser el protector y responsable directo de la seguridad de Shedar, así también debían los chicos protegerla y tendrían una vez más que luchar contra Oz porque una cosa era que buscaran a Shedar y otra muy diferente que ellos también querían gobernar tanto las colonias como la tierra, se les ordenaba ir a la tierra y establecerse allí ya que tenían más aliados en la tierra que en el espacio. Heero no había ya terminado de leer y ya estaba sonando el telecomunicador, camino hasta el aparato y lo atendió, para su sorpresa era Sally

-Hola Sally….- murmuro el chico

-¿Heero leíste el informe?- le preguntó la mujer

-Si….- respondió el chico

-Supongo que tendrás que encontrar a esa tal Shedar antes de que Oz- le dijo la mujer mirándolo, en eso sale Shedar de la cocina sonriendo

-Heero…ya está lista la comida….- le avisó

-Gracias…iré en un momento….- le dijo Heero

-Ok…- sonrió la chica, Sally la quedó mirando y luego miró divertida a Heero

-No sabía que habías cambiado a Relena por una chica tan linda….- le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-¿Qué no te lo dijo Wufei?, ella es la que le prepara los sándwiches….- le dijo Heero, Sally lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos

-Wu-chan no me dijo nada….no dijo que había una chica….- murmuró- creí que los sándwiches los hacía Quatre….- comenzó

-De hecho no…los hace Shedar…-

-Dijiste…. ¿Shedar? –

-Si...ella es Shedar….-

-Qué raro…como en el informe decía que era una duquesa yo creí que la chica no sabría cocinar….- comenzó Sally

-Heero te estamos esperando…..- le dijo Shedar desde la cocina

-Shedar… ¿puedes venir?- le pregunto el chico

-Voy- exclamo la chica mientras salía de la cocina y caminaba hasta el chico

-Shedar…ella es Sally Poh…- le dijo el chico

-¿Ella es la novia de Wufei?- pregunto la chica

-Si….- le respondió el chico

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la chica

-Sally ella es Shedar Matzura…-

-El gusto es mío….- respondió la mujer, Shedar le sonrió feliz

-Heero….Shedar...-les llamó Duo de la cocina

-Ya vamos...- exclamo la chica

-Quiero conocerte mejor Shedar…..- le dijo seria Sally, Shedar quedó desconcertada, no sabía por qué la mujer estaba tan interesada en ella

-Yo también quiero saber cómo puede controlar a Wufei...-le dijo la chica

-Pues si es por eso….te puedo dar unos tips….funcionan con todo hombre, no te preocupes….- le dijo divertida Sally

-Bien….- sonrió la chica

-Heero, Shedar….tengo HAMBRE- les grito desde la cocina Duo

-Voy….- exclamo la chica -adiós….- agrego y dándose media vuelta camino hasta la cocina

-Yo me tengo que ir….también tengo hambre…..- respondió Heero

-Ok…-musito seria Sally-tengo algo muy importante que discutir con Wufei….- agrego sombría para luego cortar la comunicación

Heero camino hasta la cocina y luego se sentó junto a la chica, había leído en el informe las órdenes especiales que le había dado solo a él el doctor J, tenía que contarle sobre todo a la chica, ella debía saber la verdad

-Shedar….luego del almuerzo quiero decirte algo muy importante….- le dijo el chico mientras comía pescado cocido al vapor con verduras salteadas y arroz

-Bueno….- sonrió la chica

-Shedar te quedo rico el almuerzo….- le dijo Duo mirándola feliz, las comidas que la chica preparaba siempre eran muy ricas y le alegraban el día

-Gracias Duo- sonrió la chica, ahora traía el uniforme de policía, luego de haber estado con la ropa que Relena le obligo a ponerse

-Por cierto…ese uniforme te queda muy bien…dime…¿trae esposas?- le dijo Duo mirándola lascivamente

-…Mm…no…-murmuró la chica roja de vergüenza al ver que Duo le lanzaba una mirada penetrante-Me…me pregunto que paso con Relena y Dorothy….- murmuró la chica cambiando de tema

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Heero mirándola sin entender a la chica luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina a Duo

-Porque note que Dorothy realmente quería a Relena…- musito la chica

-Bueno….Relena siempre fue así con Dorothy, si ella estaba con esa bruja es porque ella quería- le dijo Duo

-Pero…pero es que ella realmente se veía como si la amara de verdad….creo que es muy cruel de Relena tratarla como si fuera….- comenzó Shedar pero se cayó, Relena también había hecho eso con Heero y a pesar de la declaración de Heero, Shedar podía notar que Heero sentía algo muy fuerte por Relena

-Pero ella se lo busco al estar tras de una bruja como lo es ella….a propósito… ¿Heero tu no habías estado de novio con ella hace un tiempo?, ¿como es que Relena se hizo lela?-le pregunto Duo a Heero, este se puso nervioso, Shedar lo noto porque el chico comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado

-Duo eso es ser mal educado…..- le dijo Shedar entre dientes

-Vamos sólo es una pregunta…..tal vez a Relena no le gusto lo que tenias Heero…..- le dijo Duo- No tienes lo suficiente para hacer feliz a una muj….-comenzó Duo pero Heero se paró de golpe y le dio un puñetazo en cara

-¡Heero!, ¡Duo!, déjense de pelear….- comenzó la chica pero ni había terminado cuando Duo desde el suelo tiro por los aires la mesa con todo lo que había sobre esta y se lanzo sobre Heero

-Kyaaaa-exclamo la chica asustada de los chicos

-Maldito….- murmuró Duo mientras le lanzaba puñetazos a Heero, pero este le dio una patada en el estomago justo cuando el trenzado se le venia encima, Shedar trato de separar a los dos chicos pero era inútil, los dos estaban revolcándose por el suelo enterrándose los vidrios de los vasos quebrados y ensuciándose con la comida que estaba esparramada por el suelo

-Bastardo ahora te mato….- mascullo Heero mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y comenzaba a apretarlo con ambas manos

-Heero, Duo…..chicos por favor…paren de pelear….- comenzaba Shedar pero era inútil, entonces recordó como los maestros separaban a Taku cuando este peleaba a veces en el internado con otros chicos, lleno la tetera de agua fría y luego vertió el agua fría sobre los dos chicos, estos dejaron de luchar y se separaron para luego mirar a la chica jadeantes-son…unos tontos….- les dijo Shedar realmente enfadada con ambos mirándolos a los ojos, los dos chicos estaban heridos por los vasos rotos y los mismos golpes que ellos se propinaron

-Shedar….- comenzó Heero al ver que la chica realmente se veía enfadada

-Quédense allí….- ladró la chica y salió de la cocina, caminó hasta el baño y de allí sacó el botiquín para curar las heridas de los chicos, cuando volvió los dos estaban donde ella los dejó, se agachó junto a ambos chicos y abrió el botiquín y en silencio comenzó a limpiar las heridas de los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-Shedar…- comenzó tratando de disculparse Heero, pero la chica hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

-Lo siento….- le dijo Duo mirando a la chica a los ojos, pero esta no le respondió

-Shedar, no te enfades….lo siento…- comenzó Heero, de pronto Shedar se levantó y salió de la cocina dejando a los dos chicos a medio curar de sus heridas

-¿Qué pasó, Shedar?- le pregunto Heero levantándose del suelo pero un vidrio que tenia incrustado en su muslo lo hizo volver a caer

-Shedar….vamos no me dejes herido….- le pidió Duo desde el suelo que no hizo ni el amago de levantarse

-Esto está mal…se veía pálida….- murmuro Heero más para si que para Duo

-Si…es cierto puede que sea débil a la sangre de otros también…..- murmuro Duo mirando la sangre que los dos tenían manchando sus ropas y un poco el suelo, Heero lentamente se quitó el vidrio de su muslo y se levantó, caminó hasta la sala de estar, pero Shedar no estaba en ese lugar

-Shedar…. ¿te encuentras bien?...-le pregunto Heero sin saber donde estaba la chica

-Si….- respondió desde arriba la voz de Shedar

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto

-…- fue la respuesta de la chica, Heero se asustó, subió corriendo las escaleras sin importarle que su pierna doliera, la buscó en todas las piezas, hasta que la encontró a medio recostarse en la cama, la chica se había desmayado "no tiene remedio….es una debilucha…." pensó para si el chico divertido, la recostó en la cama y luego fue al baño a limpiarse las heridas, cuando se hubo vendado las heridas y desinfectado fué a la cama de la chica, pero se encontró con Duo levantándole las piernas para que despertara

-Así que se desmayo….- murmuró Duo mirando de reojo a Heero

-Si….- murmuró Heero, mirando enfadado a Duo

-¿Aún estás enfadado por mi broma?- le pregunto el trenzado

-Por tu culpa desperdiciamos la comida que Shedar preparó con esfuerzo…..- le dijo Heero

-Es cierto….tal vez por eso se enfado tanto…se ve tan hermosa cuando se enfada….a cabo de darme cuenta…- musito el chico mirándola mientras la chica despertaba

-Pervertido….- ladro Heero al ver que la chica comenzaba a despertarse

-Mmm….- se quejo la chica

-Shedar….Shedar…. ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Duo mirándola muy de cerca

-Si….- murmuro la chica mirándolo enfadada

-¿Sigues enfadada?- le dijo Duo mirándola, pero la chica se sentó en la cama

-Shedar…lo siento….- le dijo Heero

-Esta bien….-musito la chica suspirando, Heero miro a la chica, su segunda misión era contarle que Oz la estaba buscando por ordenes de Richard

-Bueno voy a ir a limpiar….- murmuro Shedar

-Duo…. ¿puedes ir tu?- le pregunto Heero, Duo le iba a responder que no, pero de pronto notó que Heero estaba realmente muy serio, mucho más que lo normal

-Esta bien….- murmuró el chico

-¡Claro que no!- le dijo Shedar- están heridos….no pueden moverse mucho….- le dijo Shedar

-No...no hay problema…-dijo Duo y salio de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos solos, pero se puso a escuchar en el pasillo

-Shedar…tengo que decirte algo….es importante….- le dijo Heero mirando a la chica

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shedar sin entender porque el chico la miraba muy serio

-Shedar….los chicos y yo somos ex-pilotos Gundam….-le dijo Heero y Shedar lo miró seria, tenia un poco de lógica el pensar eso ya que el tío J inventaba un modelo de MS que según él seria indestructible….al menos eso pensó la chica- y Oz…te busca….- terminó diciéndole el chico lo más suave y delicado posible para que la chica no se pusiera desesperada al oír

-Hahahahahaha- rió la chica divertida- Heero esa broma esta buena- agrego la chica- te creo lo del piloto Gundam…pero todo el mundo sabe que Oz se termino el año pasado….- sonrió la chica

-Es verdad…- le dijo el chico mirándola serio

-Vamos…que ya entendí que es una broma….oye…eres bueno en las bromas- rió feliz Shedar

-Shedar…Oz renació….no te puedo dar muchos detalles pero…Richard está al mando y por ordenes de él te están buscando…- le dijo el chico, en ese momento Duo entró a la habitación

-Heero ¿qué diablos estás diciéndole?- le pregunto Duo-¿te volviste loco?- le pregunto

-No….el doctor J me dio esta tarea….- le respondió el chico-pero Shedar no me cree- agregó

-Shedar es verdad….Oz te busca….-le dijo serio Duo

-¿De verdad?

-Si…-

-Pero ¿es cierto?, ¿no me están bromeando?- pregunto la chica preocupada mirándolos sin saber qué hacer

-No…es verdad….- le dijo Heero

-Entonces….él…él…me está buscando…..- musito más para sí que para los demás, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, tenía que salir de allí pronto…tenía que escapar de otro modo los demás saldrían lastimados por su culpa…

-Shedar no temas….yo te protegeré…- le dijo serio Heero

-Él…me amenazó con esto…-susurro Shedar con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas sin escuchar lo que Heero o Duo le estaban explicando -tengo….tengo que irme de aquí….- murmuró Shedar levantándose de la cama mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-¿No me estás escuchando?- le pregunto Heero al ver que la chica caminaba hasta la puerta, Shedar se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, y Heero notó que los ojos de la chica no eran los mismos a los que él estaba acostumbrado a ver todos los días, no eran los ojos de una chica alegre y contenta llena de vida, eran los ojos de alguien que había sufrido lo suficiente como para desear estar muerto ahora en ese instante, estaba desesperada, su mirada era vacía y fría sin vida….

-Les hará daño si sabe que estoy con ustedes….- murmuro Shedar- me voy….- agrego y salió por la puerta dejándolos en la habitación solos, sin ninguna explicación

…..continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-No, no vas a ningún lado….te dije que te voy a cuidar yo….- le dijo Heero siguiendo a la chica hasta el pasillo, pero esta ya no se encontraba allí

-Heero…no entiende….- murmuro Duo mirando al chico desde el umbral de la habitación de Shedar

-Pues yo haré que entienda entonces….- murmuró el chico, bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hasta la chica que iba caminando por el antejardín y la tomo del brazo, se la puso sobre su hombro y caminó hasta su habitación

-¡Ba...bájame Heero...!- comenzó a forcejear la chica mientras era llevada a la fuerza dentro de la habitación de Heero para luego ser puesta sobre la cama de una plaza

- Shedar…te protegeré…- le dijo Heero mirándola a los ojos

-No puedes….-le dijo la chica- él es más fuerte que cualquiera….- le dijo Shedar mirándolo a los ojos

-No me interesa lo fuerte que sea….te protegeré….-le dijo acercándose al rostro de la chica

-Pero…. ¿quién te protegerá a ti?...- le pregunto Shedar sintiendo que las lagrimas salían de sus ojos- déjame ir…..así no te dañará….ni dañará a los demás…- le dijo a Heero

-No puedes irte…es mi misión protegerte….- le dijo el chico-seré algo así como tu guardaespaldas….- agrego al ver que Shedar lo miraba sin comprender

-No puedes…él es poderoso…mucho más que lo que fue mi padre….no podrás contra él…me buscará hasta encontrarme….- le dijo desesperada por más que ella trataba de explicarle lo que le sucedería si ella se quedaba en esa casa el chico no lo entendía

-¿A caso no escuchaste lo que te dije?, Shedar, fui entrenado para esto…sé como lidiar con personas como él…fui…no, aún soy un piloto Gundam….- le dijo el chico, Shedar negó con su cabeza

- ….dejaré que él me atrape….así termino con este asunto…..-musitó la chica sin esperanzas mientras se frotaba las piernas con las manos

-No seas tonta….no quiero que te atrape…..- le dijo el chico tomándole las manos mientras sentía el aroma dulce de la chica

-¿Por qué?...¡soy una molestia para ustedes!….deja que me atrape y así no saldrás herido….él me prometió que mataría a quien yo quisiera para que no amara a nadie más que a él….mató a mi padre y a mi perro….te matará a ti y a los demás…..-le dijo Shedar llorando-prefiero que me dañe a que les dañe a ustedes también…- agregó mirando al chico

-Shedar, para esto fui entrenado….no importa si muero en la misión debo completarla al 100%…y mi misión es protegerte de ese hombre…..no importa si muero o si me hiere…o si hiere a los demás…mi misión está antes que mi propia vida…- le dijo el chico mirando a la chica a los ojos, pero esta le dio una bofetada

-No quiero que mueras por mi….tampoco quiero que los demás salgan lastimados por mi culpa…además no deberías hablar de esa forma….tu vida es mucho más valiosa que un mandado...- le dijo Shedar enfadada

-El doctor J me enseño así…y así es como soy….- comenzó Heero pero la chica lo interrumpió

-¿El tío J te enseño esas cosas?, Heero tu vida es mucho más importante que cualquier mandado que el tío J te diga que hagas…..- le dijo la chica- no te preocupes por mi….veré que cosa puedo hacer….por mi misma….- murmuro Shedar levantándose de la cama, el chico la observó- puedo hacer unas llamadas y cobrar unos favores que papá hizo a gente por aquí y por allá….- murmuró la chica, Heero camino hasta ella y la tomo de la muñeca-incluso puedo pedirle a Taku que me ayude...-agrego

-No harás nada…- le dijo el chico lo suficientemente serio como para que a Shedar le diera miedo-…te protegeré aún a costa de mi vida y asunto terminado….- le dijo mientras la sentaba en la cama-…deberás renunciar a tu trabajo…Oz te busca en esta colonia y en las otras a si que deberás hacer lo que yo te diga…- le dijo enfadado, no podía creer que la chica fuera tan cabeza dura como para no entender que él la protegería, Shedar lo miró a los ojos-...y no se discute…- agrego serio al ver que Shedar iba a abrir la boca para protestar

-¿Qué le haces bestia?- le preguntó Duo al ver que Shedar estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Eh?- balbuceó Heero sin entender el por qué la chica estaba con lagrimas en los ojos

-Idiota mira se…está poniendo a llorar…- murmuró Duo al ver que las lagrimas de la chica comenzaban a salir, camino hasta la chica, se sentó junto a ella y observo que la muñeca de la chica estaba con una marca roja como si la hubieran tomado muy fuerte de allí

-Eres una BESTIAAAAAAAAA- le grito Duo mirando enfadado a Heero- mira lo que le hiciste a Shedar….- le dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica y poniéndosela en frente de la nariz de Heero

-Duele…- gimió Shedar, Duo también la estaba apretando muy fuerte

-¿Ves lo que hiciste?, dañaste a Shedar otra vez….- le dijo enfadado Duo-quédate aquí Shedar…te traeré un poco de hielo….- le dijo con voz dulce, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, Duo se dio cuenta que esos dos tenían algo más que amistad…pero aún no quería resignarse a renunciar a Shedar

-Lo...lo siento….no quería hacerte daño…..- murmuró un Heero nervioso al ver que la chica lloraba-es sólo que no quiero que ese hombre te atrape….-le dijo tomando la muñeca de la chica con ambas manos y haciendo una caricia torpemente

-Por tu misión….ya lo sé….- musito Shedar secándose las lagrimas sorprendida de ver al chico tan nervioso

-Si….por eso….- murmuró Heero mirando hacia otro lado

-Bien….me quedaré aquí…pero….no mueras….no quiero que lo hagas….-le pidió la chica

-Ok….-

-Dime…. ¿el tío J te dijo que tenias que ser así?-

-¿Así como?-

-¿Pensar que tu misión es primero que tu vida?

-Si…-

-…pero si tu mueres ¿quién hará la misión hasta el final?

-Eso….eso….- comenzó Heero, ahora que lo pensaba él no se había preguntado esas cosas antes….estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que el doctor J le ordenaba y no pensaba en nada…solo hacia lo que le ordenaban….-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó turbado el chico

-Porque quiero saber….-respondió la chica

-Eso no te importa….- soltó Heero, se sentía estúpido al darse cuenta que no había pensado ese hecho hasta ese momento

-¡Claro que si me importa!…. si tu mueres ¿quién me protegerá?-

-Duo…-

-Pero…. ¿y si él muere también?-

-Trowa o Quatre….o Wufei….-

-Ya veo…..- murmuro la chica –a si que eres desechable….-musito Shedar

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada…es solo que ahora entiendo porque Relena dijo que eras un juguete…eres desechable….puedes morir y no importaría….de hecho no importaría si me protegiera Duo o Wufei….ellos también lo son…-le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso lo dices tú…no yo….me das a entender que tu eres desechable al igual que los demás, eres un objeto no una persona….lo que es verdaderamente triste….- respondió la chica mirándolo desafiante a los ojos

-No... no digo eso…-

-Sí en el momento que dices que la misión es más importante que tu vida estas diciendo que eres desechable….- respondió la chica

-¡Mal interpretas todo lo que te digo….!- le dijo Heero enfadado, más consigo mismo que con la chica

-No, es eso lo que me dices tú….es verdad….-

-No es cierto….

-Entonces ¿por qué me proteges?-

-Porque me dieron esa misión….

-¿Ya ves? es verdad lo que digo...-

-No….también te protejo porque no quiero que otro más lo haga

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero….no quiero que otro te tenga….quiero ser sólo yo quien te quiera….- le dijo como un susurro el chico, Shedar cerró sus ojos, sintió la calidez de esas palabras llenas de sentimiento por parte del chico y de pronto sintió que el chico unía sus labios con los de ella –Te amo….- agrego el chico mirándola, Shedar lo miro a los ojos, se sentía de algún modo feliz

-Yo también….- susurro casi imperceptible la chica, pero Heero la escucho y le sonrió feliz

-Quédate a mi lado….yo te protegeré….no importa quien sea ese chico….no dejaré que ponga un dedo encima tuyo….- le dijo serio-…no quiero que nadie más te toque…-agrego -¿está bien?-le pregunto el chico

-Bien…pero no quiero que salgas mal herido….o que mueras...-

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- pregunto el chico tomándole las manos entre las suyas

-Si….- respondió la chica ya no tenía los ojos vacíos y fríos, ahora eran los mismos ojos que él siempre veía en la muchacha

-Entonces no moriré…..- le dijo el chico mirándola detenidamente, Shedar sonrió feliz

-Vamos abajo….-le invito el chico y Shedar asintió, juntos bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Duo poniéndole hielo a una bolsa

-Shedar….ten…-le dijo Duo pasándole la bolsa

-Gracias….-murmuró la chica poniéndose la bolsa en la muñeca

-¿Qué tal si te vas a sentar a la sala de estar y nosotros limpiamos la cocina….?-le dijo Heero a la chica

-No se preocupen…yo lo limpio…- le dijo Shedar

-Vamos nosotros ensuciamos….-le dijo Duo

-Está bien…- murmuró la chica

Luego de una media hora los dos chicos salieron de la cocina, habían limpiado todo y ordenado, Shedar los miro y les sonrió feliz

-Bien….ya es hora que cocine la cena….- murmuró la chica, justo cuando comenzó a sonar el telecomunicador

-Yo contesto….murmuró Duo, mientras Shedar caminaba hasta la cocina

-Hola chicos…- sonrió Quatre desde el otro lado de la pantalla

-Hola Quatre…. ¿por qué no llegaste a almorzar?- le pregunto Duo sin entender, el chico y Trowa siempre llegaban a almorzar a la casa

-Ehrm….me quedé en una junta…..y se me paso el tiempo….- murmuró Quatre un poco sonrojado

-Ah…..oye… ¿cuando vas a volver?- le preguntó Duo sin entender el sonrojo del chico

-Eh…no llegaré a la cena….tengo otra junta con unos ejecutivos de otra compañía….-le dijo el chico

-Ok…-respondió Duo

-Bueno…adiós…- le dijo Quatre

-Adiós….- respondió Duo y la comunicación se cortó

Caminó hasta la cocina y se encontró a la chica cocinando carne en una cacerola

-Shedar…llamo Quatre y dijo que no va a venir a cenar hoy….-le dijo el chico

-Oh….bueno….-murmuró Shedar creyendo intuir el porqué el chico no llegaría y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

-Shedar, llamó Trowa….tiene que hacer horas extras en donde él trabaja…dos personas de su trabajo están enfermas a sí que tiene que hacerlo él…-le dijo Heero de pronto entrando en la cocina

-¿Trowa está trabajando?- pregunto sorprendido Duo

-Oh…sí ¿no lo sabías?…- murmuró la chica tratando que su sonrisa no se notara tanto

-No...- murmuro Duo y Shedar se encogió de hombros

Luego de cocinar el resultado fue carne a la cacerola con papas duquesas

-Llegué…- saludo Wufei mientras entraba a la casa

-¡Bienvenido!- sonrió la chica feliz de ver a Wufei

-¿Uniforme de policía?- le pregunto el chino un poco sonrojado al verla usar una mini falda

-Si…me lo dio Sonia la última vez que fui a trabajar…-le dijo la chica mientras el chino le besaba la mejilla a modo de saludo

-¿Qué te paso en la comisura de la boca Heero?-le pregunto Wufei al ver que tenia herida la comisura derecha

-Él y Duo se pusieron a pelear en la cocina….tiraron todo lo de la mesa al suelo y se cortaron con los vasos rotos….-le explico la chica

-¿Y por qué se pusieron a pelear ahora?- le pregunto Wufei

-Eso…no te importa….- respondió Heero mal genio

-Bueno….no se pongan a pelear ahora….- murmuró Shedar dándoles una mirada sombría a los dos chicos

Una vez dentro de la cocina los cuatro chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-Shedar huele muy rico….- le dijo Duo hambriento, Shedar lo miró y le sonrió sombríamente

-Que bien…espero que no malgastes a comida...-sonrió la chica, Duo la miro arrepentido

-Vamos Shedar, dijiste que ya no estabas enfadada...- le pidió Duo

-También espero que tu no malgastes la comida que tanto trabajo me costó hacer...-le dijo seria Shedar mirando a Heero

-Hhmrm...- gruño el chico mirando el plato de comida que Shedar le había puesto en frente. Luego de servir los platos Shedar se sentó a la mesa

- Te quedó exquisita esta carne...- le dijo el chico mirando a la chica realmente feliz

-Gracias...- sonrió feliz Shedar

-Oye Heero... ¿Has hablado con Shedar sobre lo que paso esta tarde?- le pregunto Wufei al chico

-Si ya le dije sobre Oz...- le dijo serio Heero

-¿Pero por qué le hablaste sobre información clasificada a una civil?- le inquirió el chino

-Eso mismo le pregunte...- le dijo Duo mirando a Heero de reojo

-Porque el doctor J me lo pidió...- respondió cortante Heero

-...deberé hablar con Sonia para que entienda mi situación...- musito la chica

-No puedes...no tienes que decirle que Oz te busca...-le dijo serio Wufei- en serio mujer... ¿entiendes que tu vida corre peligro?- le pregunto como si hablara con un niño de 5 años

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamo Shedar exasperada- pero no puedo sólo dejar de ir a trabajar y no decirle que renuncio al trabajo...eso es de mala educación... además haré que se preocupe por mi sin necesidad...- le dijo la chica

-Si...tienes un poco de razón...si no le dices que renuncias Sonia podría comenzar a llamar la atención...- le dijo Duo

-Creo que iré mañana a renunciar...- musito la chica

-Entonces te acompañaré...- le dijo Heero

-Bien...- musito la chica terminando de comerse el plato de comida-¿alguien quiere un té?- Pregunto la chica mirándolos y todos negaron con la cabeza- bueno si es así...entonces lavare los platos- musito Shedar

-Oh déjame yo lo hago...- le dijo Duo

-Bueno...- murmuro la chica

-Hey Shedar, ¿no se te olvido que hoy iríamos a ver al doctor J verdad?- le pregunto Heero

-Oh...es cierto...- musito la chica, lo había olvidado después de todo lo que había pasado en el día-¿vamos a ir ahora?

-Sí...

-¿Puedo darme una ducha antes?

-Claro...- murmuro el chico

Shedar salió de la cocina para ir al baño, allí se quito la ropa y se metió en la tina, abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a mojar su cuerpo con el agua, se enjabono y lavo su cabellera, se enjuago el cuerpo y salió de la tina, se seco con la toalla que Quatre le había regalado y luego salió del baño, camino hasta su habitación, busco un vestido de los que Sonia le había regalado y se vistió, se puso el vestido blanco con tirantes y flores lilas con un lazo en el escote y las sandalias cafés de cuero, salió de su habitación y noto que alguien estaba usando el baño ya que había una toalla colgada de la manilla de la puerta, Shedar bajo las escaleras y Duo la estaba esperando en la salita

-Shedar...no quiero que vallas donde ese viejo...- le dijo con cara de preocupado Duo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo un mal presentimiento...- le dijo Duo

-Pero si el tío J era amigo de mi papá...no me hará nada malo...- rio la chica divertida

-No quiero que vallas...ese viejo está loco...- le dijo Duo

-Duo...iré porque quiero saber cómo está el tío J además no me hará nada...ya verás...- sonrió la chica

-Entonces...lleva esto contigo...- le dijo pasándole un pequeño revolver que sacó del bolsillo, era plateado y pequeño de unos cuatro dedos de largo y de un dedo de ancho

-Es...un arma...- musito la chica

-Sí...

-Yo no creo en armas...-

-Es para tu protección...

-Pero...He...Heero dijo que me protegería...además no sé usar armas...- musito la chica

-Es simple...le quitas el seguro...- le explico el chico-¿ves? así...- le dijo mientras le mostraba como quitar el seguro – luego solo apuntas a tu objetivo y aprietas el gatillo...-

-Pero...no quiero matar a nadie...-musito la chica

-Lo deberás hacer si tu vida corre peligro...- murmuro Duo mientras le volvía a poner el seguro al arma y se la pasaba, pero Shedar no quería recibirla

-No...no la quiero...-

-Por favor...tómala...o no podre quedarme tranquilo aquí sabiendo que iras con ese hombre...- le pidió el chico, Shedar la tomo sin desearlo

-No tengo donde guardarla...- le dijo

-Puedes guardarla en tu corpiño...

-¿Y si se dispara?

-No se disparará...recuerda que le puse el seguro...-

-Bien...- murmuro la chica tratando de meterse el arma entre el corpiño-se siente fría...- murmuro la chica

-Por favor úsala...no quiero que te pase nada...-

-Aun así no me gusta...- murmuro la chica

-No le digas a Heero que la tienes...-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas...

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la voz de Heero mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Na...nada...- sonrió la chica nerviosa

-Hum...- gruño Heero mirándolos, algo le ocultaban lo sabía, pero no podía saber que era

-¿A qué hora volverán?...- pregunto Duo

-No lo sé...-

-Quiero que llamen cuando se devuelvan...- pidió preocupado Duo

-Bien- sonrió la chica

-Vamos...- murmuro Heero

-Adiós Duo...- le dijo la chica antes de besarle la mejilla, pero este la abrazo fuerte- uh- no tan... fuerte Duo...duele...- le pidió la chica mientras sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones por lo fuerte que Duo la abrazaba

-Lo siento...cuídate...- le dijo el chico luego de soltarla

-Bien...-murmuro la chica-¡adiós Wufei!- exclamo la chica hacia la cocina

-Espera...- le grito el chino de la cocina, salió y le abraso fuerte, pero no tanto como Duo -Cuídate...me da mala espina ese viejo...- le dijo sin tapujos el chico

-Bueno...pero es el tío J a si que no me preocuparía...- sonrió la chica

-¿Vamos? - le pregunto Heero tomándola de la mano

-Vamos...- murmuro la chica-adiós- sonrió antes de salir de la casa. Caminaron juntos por la calle tomados de la mano en silencio hasta la parada del bus, allí la chica se sentó y miro al chico que esperaba de pie junto a ella

-¿Qué ocurre Heero?- pregunto la chica

-Na...nada...- murmuro el chico mirando hacia un lado se había dado cuenta que había sostenido la mano de la chica todo el camino de la casa hasta allí, además la había estado observando por un rato y se dio cuenta que la chica se veía guapa se había puesto un vestido que era blanco con tirantes y flores lilas con un lazo en el escote y que le quedaba ajustado a su cintura y pecho, realzando su figura, se veía hermosa

-Hummmm...- musito la chica moviendo sus pies en el aire

-Dime... ¿no quieres ir?- le pregunto Heero mirándola a los ojos, para ser sincero, el también tenia ese mal presentimiento...no sabía porque...pero algo le molestaba y no le gustaba sentirse así

-No...quiero ver al tío J...- sonrió feliz la chica- además esto es como una cita...- agrego sonrojada

-Mhmnñ….- gruño más rojo que nunca Heero, él también sentía que esto era más como una cita, tomaron el taxi y justo cuando iban pasando por el centro de la colonia donde habían locales comerciales y restaurantes, lo llamaron al móvil

-¿diga?- murmuro Heero

-Heero…soy el doctor J…lo siento….nuestra cena se pospondrá para otra ocasión….tengo unos inconvenientes…..- le dijo el anciano

-Oh….- murmuro Heero mirando a la chica que veía entusiasmada las luces del centro

-Ya vienes en camino ¿verdad?- le dijo el anciano sabiendo muy bien como era el chico

-Si….

-¿Vienes con Shedar?

-Sí….

-Ummmm….llévala a otro lugar…- le dijo el doctor

-No…será mejor irnos a casa….- murmuro Heero

-Heero, tómalo como una misión….- le dijo el hombre serio

-Ok….- murmuro Heero sin entender porque el anciano se preocupaba tanto por la chica

-Tengo algo que decirte….la chica de tus recuerdos es Shedar…- le dijo el anciano

-…sí ya lo noté…pudo habérmelo dicho cuando le pregunté….- Heero estaba un poco molesto

-Heero….pásame con Shedar….- le ordeno el anciano

-Aquí esta…- murmuro Heero pasándole el teléfono a la chica- el doctor J….- le dijo Heero antes de pasarle el móvil

-¿Aló?- comenzó Shedar

-Aquí nos bajaremos….- le dijo Heero al chofer

-¿Seguro?

-Si….- respondió el chico pagándole la tarifa correspondiente- vamos Shedar…..- le dijo el chico tomándole la mano para luego sacarla del taxi

-Ok….si tío….bueno…. ¿de verdad?...pero ¿estás seguro?- le pregunto la chica mirando a Heero de pronto-Oh….es sólo que no lo había….recordado…..- murmuro la chica mirando a Heero-Ok! Bien- sonrió feliz Shedar- Adiós tío….ok, aquí viene….- murmuro la chica y le paso el celular a Heero

-Heero hay algo que debo decirte sobre ustedes dos….- le dijo el hombre misterioso

-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Heero notando que a la chica la estaban mirando unos hombres en la calle

-No…creo que será más interesante si te das cuenta tú solo…bueno más bien creo que tienes que recordar….- le dijo el anciano mucho más misterioso que antes

-¿doctor J está seguro de la misión que me ha dado ahora?- le pregunto el chico notando que aquellos hombres llamaban a la chica y esta caminaba hacia ellos sin ningún recelo

-Sí…llévala al cine….- le dijo el anciano

-Misión aceptada- murmuró el chico para luego colgar la llamada, Shedar se estaba acercando cada vez más a los hombres que parecían pandilleros- ven….- le dijo el chico serio tomándola del brazo

-Pero ellos me llamaron…- murmuró Shedar

-Déjalos….- le dijo Heero dándoles una cara asesina a los tipos y comenzaron a caminar

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto la chica luego que Heero la llevara del brazo por unos minutos

-Al cine…- respondió el chico

-¿Al cine?- pregunto la chica mirándole la cara a Heero, no tenía cara de ir al cine- ¿Y si mejor vamos a otro lado?- pregunto la chica

-¿Cómo donde?- pregunto el chico

-Como….Mmmm como….a ésa heladería de por allí- le dijo la chica indicándole la heladería que estaba en la otra esquina

-Mmnñ….está bien….-murmuró el chico de mala gana, tomó a la chica de la mano y la llevó hasta la heladería que ella le indicó. Al entrar se encontraron con que las mesas de adentro estaban todas ocupadas, porque estaba un poco fresco, pero las de afuera de la tienda estaban un poco vacías

-Vayamos afuera….- murmuró la chica

-Pero allí está muy abierto…si hay alguien de Oz siguiéndonos seremos un blan…-comenzó el chico, pero Shedar ya había salido y se había sentado en una mesa que estaba junto a un ficus-Ah…-gruñó el chico, le hizo una seña que él iba a pedir adentro y Shedar asintió. Heero caminó hasta la caja para hacer su pedido y pagarlo cuando empezó a escuchar la conversación de dos tipos uno rubio y otro colorín que estaban delante de él

-Mira la chica de allí…- le comentó el tipo rubio

-Se ve sola…tiene una cara bonita, de seguro es tonta…. Todas las lindas son tontas- se rio el colorín

-Tal vez si le pedimos que venga con nosotros viene…Tiene cara de ser de esas que hacen todo lo que le pides….- dijo el rubio

-Sí…-dijo el otro, mirando a la chica para luego morderse los labios- tiene un cuerpazo…-agregó

Heero suspiro, esperó a que los atendieran y luego pidió dos copas de helados, una de frutos rojos para Shedar y otra de chocolate amargo para él, su sorpresa fue enorme cuando al salir de la tienda vió que esos dos chicos estaban hablando con Shedar, caminó hasta la mesa y puso las dos copas de helado sobre la mesa, luego, mirando fijamente a los dos tipos abrió su chaqueta y mostró su arma para que sólo ellos la pudieran ver, estos lo miraron y vieron la mirada fría de Heero

-Vamonos….- murmuró el colorín

-Sí…a…adiós….-le dijo el rubio a la chica

-Adios- sonrio la chica y los vio irse

-Shedar…no pongas esa cara cuando estés sola….- le dijo Heero

-¿Cuál cara?

-Esa cara….- le dijo indicándole el rostro con un dedo mientras le pasaba con la otra mano la copa

-Esta…es mi cara de siempre…

-Sí…dice "tengo la guardia baja…soy una presa fácil…"- le dijo malgenio Heero

-Mentira…- murmuró la chica mirándolo sin enterderle

-Es verdad, esos dos tipos estaban dentro de la tienda hablando de lo tonta que te veias y lo fácil de convencer que parecías….- le dijo Heero- si pones esa cara…los demás pensarán eso de ti y…- agregó Heero pero la chica lo interrumpió

-Heero eres un idiota…¿lo sabías?- le dijo la chica enfadada poniéndose de pie

-¿qué?...es lo que dijeron…- le dijo el chico

-IDIOTA!- exclamó la chica y comenzó a caminar dejándolo solo

-Hey…quedate aquí…es peligroso que te vayas sola….

-¡¿Por qué soy tan tonta y estúpida que no puedo cuidarme yo sola?- le gritó la chica mientras caminaba- ¡te odio!- agregó y comenzó a correr

-¡Shedar!- grito el chico y salió a la siga de la chica, pero esta se había perdido entre la multitud, comenzó a buscarla por más de una hora, hasta que las tiendas empezaron a cerrar, la gente comenzó a irse a sus casas y las luces comenzaron a apagarse, entonces decidió que era hora de llamar a los chicos en la casa

-¿Qué?, ¿Shedar se te perdió?- exclamo Duo al escuchar a Heero- ¿cómo?

-No le gustó un comentario que le dije, salió corriendo y….- comenzó a explicarle Heero

-De verdad de eres bestia….no sabes tratar bien a nadie….ni si quiera a Shedar….- le dijo Duo- espera allí, iremos a ayudarte a buscarla….- agregó de mala gana y luego colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Wufei que veía una película mientras Duo atendía el celular

-Heero peleó con Shedar y ella escapó, ahora él no la puede encontrar…- le dijo el chico caminando hasta la percha que estaba en la entrada

-¿Qué harás?

-Le ayudaré a buscarla…está en peligro sola…además no conoce la colonia, de seguro está perdida…- le dijo Duo tomando su chaqueta

-Bien…yo me quedaré aquí por si llega….- le dice Wufei

-Buena idea…no tiene llaves a si que deberá llamar a la puerta…- le dijo Duo

-¿No le entregaron llaves?- le preguntó perplejo Wufei

-No…aún no hemos hecho una copia para Shedar…- le dijo Duo

-Ummm…- murmuró el chino

-Bien adiós….-

-Suerte con lo de Shedar…los llamo si llega acá primero

-Ok- respondió Duo y luego salió, en la calle hacía frío, caminó rápido hasta que consiguió un taxi que lo llevara hasta el centro y se encontró con Heero frente a la heladería en donde estaban antes de discutir

-Aquí fue donde la perdí….salió corriendo derecho por esa dirección…- le dijo Heero, para cuando llegó Duo todos los negocios estaban cerrados, las personas se habían ido y las luces estaban apagándose una por una en las calles.

-bien…búscala por esa cuadra y yo iré por la otra que sigue….-le dijo Duo indicándole las cuadras

-ok…-

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que luego que Shedar se cansó de correr se encontró en un sector residencial, a unas 6 cuadras de centro comercial de la colonia, había comenzado a caminar, cuando Dorothy la vio cruzando la calle. Dorothy había ido a comprar los víveres que le faltaban para la cena de esa noche cuando vio a Shedar cruzando la calle, le pareció extraño que no estuviera acompañada de uno de los chicos, a si que salió detrás de ella

-¡Shedar!- la llamo, pero la chica no le escucho-¡SHEDAR!- le grito más fuerte, fue entonces que la chica se percató de Dorothy y sin dudarlo un segundo corrió en dirección a la chica

-¡Dorothy!- exclamo Shedar desesperada

-Shedar…¿qué paso?- pregunto la rubia

-Yo….yo discutí con Heero y salí corriendo y ahora…ahora…no sé donde estoy….- comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón

-Ermn…no llores…ven, mi departamento es este de aquí…- le dijo la chica indicándole un recinto de edificios detrás de ella; Shedar la miró con un poco de desconfianza- no te haré nada, lo prometo…no estoy interesada en transformarte a mi bando…- le sonrió Dorothy y Shedar asintió, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-Gracias…que bien que me encontraste…no sabía qué hacer….- gimió la chica

-Vamos no es para tanto….- rió Dorothy mientras la invitaba a pasar al jardín del recinto- ven, sígueme…- le dijo mientras caminaba hasta un edificio de cuatro pisos, color azul rey- en este edificio vivo, en el departamento numero 21…- le dijo indicándole el timbre con ese número y Shedar asintió- ven, vamos…- le dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

El departamento de Dorothy quedaba en el piso número cuatro y guardaba secretamente las llaves de la azotea debajo de un gran masetero donde había un ficus, las tenía allí porque era amiga del cuidador del edificio y este le dio permiso para cultivar plantas en la azotea

-Lamento el desorden…- se disculpó Dorothy una vez que la dejó entrar

-No importa...- sonrió la chica-No está desordenado….- le dijo al ver que estaba normal, el departamento era un poco pequeño, pero acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de color barquillo y los muebles eran todos de mimbre hechos a mano, en el suelo había una alfombra persa y las ventanas que daban hacia un parque interno dentro del recinto, estaban adornadas con cortinas de algodón color caqui, la única separación que había entre el comedor y la sala de estar era una cortina de hileras colgantes de conchitas blancas.

-Es un poco pequeño pero me gusta…y es acogedor- sonrió Dorothy

-Está hermoso- sonrió Shedar, era verdad, era pequeño, pero sólo Dorothy vivía allí, así que no era un gran inconveniente además, como la misma Dorothy dijo, era acogedor - a mí también me gusta- agregó Shedar

-bien…- murmuró la chica rubia dejando las compras sobre la mesa del comedor- cuéntame todo lo que te pasó….- le pidió mientras que con un gesto le invitaba a sentarse en el sillón de mimbre

-Verás…Heero me empezó a decir que tengo cara de tonta y de ser presa fácil…todo porque escuchó a unos chicos en la fila de la heladería hablar sobre que no se qué de mí…- murmuró Shedar

-¿Y se enojaron?

-Yo me enojé porque me dijo que tenía la culpa por poner una cara de tonta y de ser una presa fácil…ni si quiera sé qué es ser presa fácil…- le dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- además no fue mi culpa que esos chicos se me acercaran a hablarme…- agregó

-Mmmm….o sea…Heero estaba celoso…- le dijo pensativa Dorothy

-¿Celoso?...¿por qué?- pregunto la chica sin entender

-Creo que esto será más largo de lo que imaginé- le dijo Dorothy – dime ¿quieres un té?- le ofreció la chica

-Sí, por favor….- respondió Shedar, estaba comenzando a sentir frío

-Ok, espera aquí…- le sonrió Dorothy, camino hasta la cocina y puso a hervir agua y a preparar el té de hoja.

Shedar se sentía enfadada con Heero por ser tan grosero y pesado con ella, pero no entendía por qué se iba a poner celoso sólo porque unos chicos le hablaban, él no se ponía celoso cuando ella hablaba con Duo ó con Quatre…

-Bien, ten…- le dijo Dorothy sacándola de sus cavilaciones mientras le pasaba una taza de té humeante

-Gracias…-

-Bueno…te decía que él se puso celoso porque él es tu novio y bueno…tal vez a él no le gusta que hables con otras personas….- le dijo Dorothy

-Bueno….Uhmmm…dime….¿me guardarías un secreto?- le pregunto la chica mirando su taza de té

-Claro….- sonio Dorothy

-¿Promesa de meñique?- le pregunto la chica levantando su meñique derecho

-Promesa de meñique….- sonrió Dorothy recordando cuando ella era pequeña

-Él y yo no somos novios….lo dijimos para que Relena no molestara a Heero…- le dijo Shedar-… pero a mí me…gusta….- musitó Shedar roja como tomate

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Dorothy emocionada

-si…

-¿Y él lo sabe?

-si…

-¿Y…que paso?

-Él me dijo que yo también le gusto…- respondió la chica roja como tomate

-Entonces es por eso que él se enfado cuando los otros chicos se te cercaron!- sonrió Dorothy

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunto Shedar mirándola expectante

-Sí…. Definitivamente se puso celoso por eso…- le dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Aun así no tenia porque decirme esas cosas!- exclamo la chica

-Claro que no….pero él es de esa forma…- le dijo Dorothy relajada

-Gracias por la conversación….ya me siento mejor….- le sonrió la chica para luego terminar de tomarse el té

-Bien…es bueno ser de ayuda de vez en cuando…- le dijo Dorothy

-¿Puedo ser tu amiga?- le preguntó expectante Shedar…desde que vivía en la casa de los pilotos, con las únicas personas que hablaba era con los chicos, y la verdad era que ella no podía contarle sus inquietudes ni problemas a ellos…su única amiga era Sonia, pero ya no la vería más

-¡Claro!- sonrio feliz Dorothy y Shedar le abrazo-Dime….¿y Heero donde se quedo?-

-No lo sé….- murmuró Shedar encogiéndose de hombros

-Debe de estar preocupado buscándote….-le dijo Dorothy mirándola seria

-Tal vez…-murmuro la chica

-¿Qué harás?-

-No lo sé… no quiero verle hoy…- le dijo Shedar seria, de verdad se había enfadado con Heero

-Uhm….¿te quieres quedar aquí por esta noche?

-Pero….- murmuro la chica no quería ser una molestia…

-No te hare nada raro lo prometo….- sonrió Dorothy

-No es eso….es sólo que no quiero ser una molestia….- murmuro Shedar

-Oh…no lo eres… de serlo no te lo hubiera ofrecido….- le dijo la rubia

-Entonces si quiero….- sonrió Shedar

-Bueno…- respondió Dorothy- ven te mostraré tu habitación entonces…- le dijo Dorothy mientras la conducía por el pasillo que no era muy largo, y luego abrió la primera puerta de la derecha, allí había una habitación sin muchas cosas, un armario, una cama, una mesita de noche y una alfombra junto a la cama- puedes dormir aquí…- le dijo Dorothy

-Gracias….- sonrió la chica

-Esta puerta de aquí…- le dijo mostrándole una puerta que estaba justo frente a la habitación que Shedar ocuparía- es el baño….- le explicó- siente libre de usarlo a tu antojo…y aquella puerta de al lado, es la cocina…- agregó Dorothy mientras Shedar asentía a todo- y aquella puerta del fondo es mi habitación…- le dijo

-ok…-

-Bueno…si deseas puedes descansar…debes estar cansada….- le dijo Dorothy

-Gracias…- murmuro Shedar, la verdad era que estaba exhausta, había corrido por un buen tiempo y luego al darse cuenta que estaba perdida había caminado sin darse cuenta en círculos por la misma zona residencial hasta que Dorothy la encontró

-Buenas noches, entonces…- le dijo Dorothy

-Buenas noches…- sonrió la chica y entro a la habitación

-Espera…te traeré un pijama…- le ofreció Dorothy

-Gra…gracias…- murmuro Shedar sentándose en la cama, pero para cuando llegó Dorothy, la encontró recostada en la cama durmiendo

-Sí que tienes que estar cansada…- sonrió Dorothy notando que Shedar parecía un gato o un perrito durmiendo, la recostó bien y la cubrió con las frazadas y Shedar ni si quiera despertó. Luego de eso Dorothy camino hasta la sala de estar, si bien Shedar le había dicho que no quería ver a Heero, este debía estar buscándola como loco por toda la colonia, tomo el telecomunicador y llamo a la casa de los chicos

-Diga…- respondió Wufei por la pantalla

-Wufei…hola…- sonrio Dorothy

-Ah….hola…- murmuro el chico

-Oye…¿a que no adivinas lo que me encontré hoy luego de comprar?- le dijo Dorothy, Wufei la quedo mirando sin entender por qué le preguntaba esas cosas

-No lo sé…-

-Me encontré a una gatita…- le dijo sonriendo Dorothy

-¿En serio?...- le pregunto el chino

-Sí…estaba perdida…su amo la trato mal y ella escapo, la encontré y me la traje a mi casa..- le dijo la chica

-Encontraste a Shedar?- le pregunto el chino

-Sí…

-Déjame hablar con ella…- le pidió

-Está durmiendo….estaba tan cansada que se durmió…-

-Bien….la iré a buscar….- le dijo el chico- gracias…- agregó

-No es necesario…déjala aquí por esta noche…- le dijo Dorothy

-Mmmm…No creo que se pueda…Heero la irá a buscar…es por la seguridad de Shedar…veras…es complicado así que….- la dijo Wufei

-Ok…- murmuró decepcionada Dorothy

-No es nada contra ti…es…bueno…no puedo decírtelo…-

-Está bien…adiós…-le dijo Dorothy y cortó la comunicación

Inmediatamente Wufei llamo a Heero y a Duo para avisarles que Shedar estaba en la casa de Dorothy, y ellos se dirigieron hasta allí, en media hora ya estaban tocando el timbre del departamento de Dorothy

-Sí que llegaron rápido….- les saludo Dorothy una vez que les abrió la puerta

-Hola Dorothy- saludo Duo

-Hola…- sonrió la chica

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto Heero preocupado por Shedar

-En la habitación de las visitas….no la despiertes que está durmiendo….además no quiere verte….- le dijo Dorothy

-¿Por qué no quiere verlo?- le pregunto Duo, Heero no le había dicho que había pasado entre ellos exactamente y tenia curiosidad

-¿No lo sabes? – le pregunto Dorothy mientras veía como Heero caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación donde dormía Shedar- le dijo que tenía cara de tonta y que era una presa fácil para los demás chicos….- le respondió la chica

-¿Esta aquí?- le pregunto Heero

-¡Eres una bestia!, ¡de verdad que no sabes como tratar a las chicas!- le grito Duo caminando hacia Heero quien había abierto la puerta sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Dorothy

-Si lo sé ya me lo has dicho miles de veces…- le dijo aburrido Heero, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shedar durmiendo en la cama plácidamente aún vestida con la ropa que traía pero con una colcha cubriéndola, camino hasta la chica y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, la miro detenidamente dormía tranquila sin ninguna preocupación por nada

-Shedar…despiértate…- le dijo el chico, pero la muchacha no abria los ojos- oye….despiértate….- le dijo sacudiendo su hombro un poquito, Shedar comenzó a abrir los ojos y cuando vio a Heero mirándola fijamente frunció el ceño

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo aún enfadada

-Te vine a buscar…recuerdas que tengo que protegerte?- le dijo Heero sarcástico

-Pues no quiero….vete….- le dijo la chica dándose media vuelta en la cama y cubriéndose con la colcha hasta la cabeza

-Mala suerte….no me importa si quieres o no….vas a venir conmigo aunque te tenga que sacar a rastras de aquí….- le dijo Heero volteándola para que lo viera y notara la mirada furiosa que tenia él en sus ojos, pero la chica no se inmutó con la mirada asesina que le mandaba Heero, se encogió de hombros

-Trata…- le dijo desafiante Shedar

-¿Asi que estamos con esas?- le dijo Heero, pero Shedar ni respondió, sólo se volvió a dar media vuelta

-Vete…o no te hablaré más- le dijo antes que Heero perdiera su paciencia y la agarrara de la cintura para ponérsela en el hombro, pero Shedar se hizo la pesada y a Heero le costó un poco ponérsela en el hombro

-Aunque te hagas la pesada…te llevaré aunque te tenga que arrastrar…- le dijo el chico que trataba de poner a Shedar sobre su hombro pero esta se resistía apretando todos sus músculos para hacerse la pesada y retorciéndose

-Heero ¿no ves que no quiere?- le dijo Duo desde el marco de la puerta

-¡Duo!- exclamo la chica al verlo, rápidamente se zafó del agarre de Heero y corrió hasta el chico trenzado- ayúdame….- le pidió

-Lo siento pero la misión se la dieron a él…. No se la puedo quitar aunque quisiera….- le dijo el chico encogiéndose de brazos justo antes de que Heero tomara a Shedar de la cintura y se la pusiera a la espalda como un cordero

-Heero….suéltame….- comenzó a luchar la chica tratando de soltarse del agarre de Heero, pero le era imposible, Heero era mucho más fuerte que ella

-Bien Dorothy nos vamos….- le dijo Heero

-Ok…lo siento Shedar….- murmuro la chica al ver que Shedar estaba inútilmente luchando contra el agarre de Heero

-Está bien…no importa…- le sonrió Shedar- fue agradable pasar tiempo contigo…adiós…- le sonrió Shedar

-Adiós…- sonrió Dorothy

-Te quiero ¡bye!- se despidió Shedar mientras Heero salía por la puerta

-Cuidate….- le dijo Duo a la rubia

-Tu también…adios…- se despidió Dorothy en la puerta mientras veía como Shedar seguía luchando contra el agarre de Heero

-Para que lo sepas…aún estoy enfadada contigo…- le dijo Shedar luego de aburrirse de luchar

-Si te bajo¿…caminas?- le pregunto Heero

-…- la chica respondió

-¿Me harás la ley del hielo?

-…-

-Al parecer si te la está haciendo….- sonrió Duo

-Para que sepas…si de la ley del hielo se trata yo soy el mejor….- le dijo Heero a Shedar

-…- respondió la chica mirando a Duo

-Va enserio….- le dijo Duo a Heero, era la primera vez que veía a Shedar tan enfadada, tomaron un taxi y al llegar a la casa Wufei les abrió la puerta

-Shedar…¿como estas?- le pregunto el chino preocupado por la chica

-Bien…un poco molesta…- le dijo enfadada

-Dime…¿no te hizo nada Dorothy?- le pregunto Wufei

-No…porque ahora somos amigas….- le sonrió Shedar- me iré a dormir….buenas noches – le dijo Shedar al chico y le besó la frente

-Buenas noches…- respondió el chico

-Buenas noches Duo….- le dijo Shedar besándole la frente a él también y pasando junto a Heero que también esperaba su beso de las buenas noches camino hasta las escaleras

-Oye ¿y yo?- le pregunto el chico tomándola del brazo fuerte para que no se soltara, Shedar le fulmino con unos ojos que ni él ni ninguno de los chicos de la casa podrían haber imaginado que Shedar haría algún día, eran unos ojos llenos de enfado, tan llenos de enfado que Heero le soltó el brazo de inmediato. Shedar subió las escaleras y camino hasta su cuarto, se puso la pijama, cerro la puerta de la habitación pero como Heero había reventado la chapa movió la mesita de noche hasta la puerta y con esta la bloqueo para que ni Heero ni nadie entrara a la habitación, se acostó en la cama y se durmió hasta el otro día.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con que Heero había logrado entrar a su habitación y estaba durmiendo sentado en una silla frente a la cama

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito la chica al ver al chico dormir junto a ella

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- siguió gritando la chica pero ninguno de los otros llegó,

-No sacas nada con gritar, los demás no están…-le dijo Heero triunfante y recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica

-¡Pervertido!- exclamo la chica antes de salir de la habitación y correr al baño, se ducho, se secó y al salir del baño se encontró con Heero esperándola, sin hacer caso del chico camino hasta su habitación y se vistió, bajo la escalera seguida por el chico y camino hasta la cocina

-No sacas nada con enfadarte conmigo….tengo que cuidarte de Oz….eso implica hacer guardias nocturnas en tu habitación y esperarte fuera del baño….- le dijo Heero

-…- respondió la chica mientras que quebraba unos huevos en la estufa y los vertía sobre el sartén

-Por otro lado…quiero disculparme contigo por lo de anoche…fue….- comenzó Heero

-Por favor, ahora no….la comida se va a estropear si nos ponemos a discutir…- le dijo la chica mientras revolvía los huevos

-Hmp….- gruño Heero sentándose a la mesa, Shedar le sirvió el café y se pusieron a desayunar, lo hicieron en silencio el único ruido que se podía escuchar era el de los cubiertos y el las tazas contra los platillos. Cuando finalmente terminaron de desayunar Shedar lo miró a los ojos

-Lo siento…- le dijo Heero

-…- la chica lo seguía mirando como esperando algo más

-Fui un…tonto al decirte esas cosas…es sólo que no sé lidiar con las mujeres, ustedes son tan diferentes a nosotros que…- comenzó a disculparse el chico-…son como otra clase de seres…-agregó -…lo que quiero decir es…que no sé cómo tratar contigo…no estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas así que…-comenzó a murmurar el chico mirando a Shedar detenidamente tratando de observar algún cambio de aprobación en su mirada pero esta lo miraba seriamente

-…bueno…hablo como si estuviera hablando con alguno de los chicos…y…-

-Está bien…te perdono….- le dijo la chica mirándolo aburrida y encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien…

-Pero no me gusto la forma en que me trataste…fuiste cruel…- le dijo la chica- Si sólo estabas celoso, no es mi culpa…-agregó

-Lo siento mucho…-murmuró Heero-¿celoso?...no, yo no estaba celoso…-comenzó el chico a defenderse

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste así?, tu no eres de esa forma cuando hablo con Duo o con los demás…- le dijo la chica sin entenderlo- además…tú y yo no somos…

-¿Novios?

-Mm…- asintió la chica

-Bueno…como le habíamos dicho a Relena y a Dorothy que si lo éramos…yo crei que….- murmuró el chico rojo de vergüenza sin saber que hacer

-¿Que si éramos novios?- le pregunto la chica divertida al verlo nervioso

-Si…

-¡Pero no me lo preguntaste….!-le dijo hinchando sus mejillas y cruzándose de brazos-¿Cuándo se supone que te dije que si?- le pregunto

-Bueno…este…mmm….¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto el chico mirando a otro lado

-…este…- murmuró la chica nerviosa, nunca antes le habían pedido eso, había tenido un prometido, pero él ya no estaba con ella…

-si no quieres solo dilo claramente….- le dijo el chico enojado al ver que la chica no le respondía, se levanto de la mesa y camino hasta la puerta de la cocina

-Espera…si quiero….- le dijo Shedar roja como tomate mientras le jalaba el brazo para que él no saliera de la cocina-…pero…pero….-comenzó Shedar-no sé que tengo que hacer…Takuya nunca me besó…ni nada de eso…a si que…a si que…-le dijo la chica mirando el suelo

-No importa…-le dijo el chico tomándole el rostro para levantarlo y verla a los ojos, entonces se dio cuenta que Shedar de verdad se sentía avergonzada

-¿En serio?- le pregunto la chica sin creerle

-Sí…- le dijo el chico-dime… ¿puedo besarte?...- el pregunto el chico y Shedar asintió

-Te perdono sólo con una condición…-le dijo Shedar finalmente- tendrás que lavar la loza tu…- le sonrió la chica

-Ok…- le dijo Heero, no era problema…además así ganaba puntos con la chica

-Iré a ordenar la sala…a propósito…¿dónde están los demás?- le pregunto Shedar en el umbral de la puerta

-Duo acompaño a Wufei a comprarle un regalo a Sally y Quatre tiene trabajo…al parecer Trowa también, creo que están haciendo horas extras porque no han vuelto a casa…-le dijo preocupado Heero

-Aahh…-murmuró Shedar

-Pero me preocupan esos dos…no han vuelto en dos días….tal vez Oz los tiene secuestrados….- murmuro Heero

-No…yo creo que hacen horas extras…-le sonrio la chica y luego salio de la cocina para comenzar a ordenar la salita

Mientras en el Penhouse del hotel 5 estrellas Quatre yacía en la cama de agua de dos plazas, a su lado abrazandolo estaba Trowa. Los dos habían estado esperando ese momento para compartir tiempo juntos, Quatre se había llevado el uniforme de colegiala y el de enfermera de Shedar, pero no había durado mucho con ellos puesto, Trowa se los había quitado salvajemente. De pronto Trowa se despertó y noto que su amante estaba durmiendo plácidamente, a pesar de que tenia marcas de chupetones por todo el cuerpo, le acaricio el cabello y luego le beso el cuello para escuchar un gemido de los labios del chico. De pronto Quatre se despertó, Trowa estaba besando su entrepierna

-Aaahh Trowa…- gimio Quatre, el placer que el ojiverde le estaba dando era divino

-N-no…me da vergüenza…-agregó en un gemido apagado el rubio, Trowa lo quedo mirando y separó sus labios de la entrepierna del rubio

-Seguro?...-le pregunto con una sonrisa maléfica mientras veía que Quatre le rogaba con la mirada que siguiera

-N-No….sigue….-pidio rojo de vergüenza

-Bien…haré que no puedas articular palabras…- le dijo lascivamente Trowa y se dedico a besarlo delicadamente

-Aaaaah….- Gimio Quatre sintiendo los labios de Trowa en su entrepierna, luego la lengua, el chico lamia delicadamente pero provocándole mucha friccion haciéndolo sentir escalofrío de placer, entonces sintió como Trowa se metía toda su hombría en la boca…la boca de Trowa era húmeda y cálida, podía sentir como la lengua lo acariciaba y de pronto lo sintió, los dedos de Trowa se metían en su apertura

-Gaaah…Tro—Trow…a….-gimio Quatre, sentía que enloquecería mientras la boca de Trowa subia y bajaba mientras que los tres de dedos del ojiverde entraban y salian cada vez más rápido-Me…-gimió Quatre…quería avisarle que se correría pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra…Trowa de verdad que era el mejor…-Aaaaaah- gimio Quatre mientras soltaba todo lo que tenía dentro de la boca de Trowa

-L-lo siento…-gimio Quatre una vez que Trowa quitó su boca de la entrepierna de Quatre- no te lo tragues…- le pidió avergonzado Quatre pero Trowa ya se lo había tragado

-¿Cómo estuvo?- le preguntó Trowa

-Por favor…dejame hacértelo a ti….- le dijo Quatre recostando a Trowa en la cama-Ya estás todo duro….- le dijo Quatre con una sonrisa

-Escucharte gemir me hace ponerme así…-le dijo Trowa

-Bien…aquí voy…-le dijo el chico rubio mientras le besaba el cuello y luego lamía las tetillas de Trowa- estas también están duras…-le dijo mientras dibujaba un trazo de saliva por las tetillas de Trowa

-Aaaah…- gimio Trowa, entonces Quatre se puso sobre Trowa, delicadamente tomo la hombría del ojiverde con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en su amante y lentamente comenzó a introducir el pene Trowa en su apertura

-Aaah…-gimio Quatre mientras sentía como Trowa letamente entraba hasta lo más profundo

-Qua…tre….-gimio Trowa mientras sentía el calido interior de Quatre, era apretado pero le gustaba

-Estás tan grande…-gimio Quatre mientras movía sus caderas arriba y abajo

-Ahhh, tú…erás…tan apretado allí abajo….se siente bien….- le dijo Trowa mientras recostaba a Quatre en la cama y lo abria más de piernas-lo siento…pero no puedo aguantar más….- le dijo el chico mientras lo penetraba cada vez más profundo

-Trowa…así….-gimio Quatre mientras ponía las piernas en los hombros de Trowa, así la penetración era más intensa

-Quatre…eres…exquisito…- le dijo Trowa mientras entraba y salía del chico

-Trowa…me voy a correr…- le dijo Quatre

-No…Corrámonos juntos…-le pidió Trowa antes de besarlo en los labios e introducir su lengua en la boca de Quatre

-Aaaaah Trowa te amo….dentro…lo quiero todo dentro….- gimio Quatre antes de correrse

-Aaaah….Quatre te amo….-le dijo susurró en el oído Trowa también antes de correrse dentro de Quatre

Mientras en ese mismo momento en la casa de los pilotos Gundam tocaron el timbre

-Ah, ¡yo voy!- exclamo Shedar mientras caminaba a la puerta, pero Heero la intercepto en la puerta

-yo voy…-murmuró el chico sacando de la nada una pistola mientras caminaba a la puerta, pero la guardó al ver que era el doctor J quien estaba esperando fuera

-¿Me tendrás esperando aquí toda la mañana?- le pregunto molesto el anciano, en silencio el chico salió a abrirle la perta al hombre, este último camino por el antejardín que tenía flores vivas gracias a Shedar y pasto verde, también gracias a la chica y entro a la casa, cuando de pronto Heero escucha un grito dentro, corre preocupado por la chica cuando ve que esta estaba abrazando fuertemente al anciano

-Tío J…que alegría verte!- sonreía Shedar feliz al ver al anciano frente a ella

-Querida…estás hermosa…te pareces a tu madre-le dijo el anciano- eres la viva imagen de Camelia….-agregó sonriendo lleno de nostalgia

-Papá también decía eso…- sonrió Shedar-por favor, siéntate tío J….-le pidió la chica indicándole el sofá

-Gracias…gracias…-murmuró el anciano sonriendo, Heero jamás lo había visto con esa actitud tan familiar, no era que el Dr. J fuera serio, pero Heero nunca lo había visto de esa forma

-Traeré té…-le ofreció Shedar mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Shedi-chan…quiero hablarte de un tema muy serio….-le informó el anciano cambiando totalmente de actitud

-Ok…ya voy…-le dijo Shedar mientras que entraba en la cocina

-De seguro Heero puede preparar el té…-dijo el Dr. J

-Oh, no es problema…-murmuró Shedar mientras preparaba el té con un plato lleno de galletas y tarta

-¿Qué ocurre Dr J?-le pregunto Heero

-Tengo algo para Shedar…pero primero quiero saber cómo es que conoció a Richard Krausse…-le informó el hombre

-¿Ven?, ya está listo….-sonrió Shedar mientras llegaba con una bandeja llena de comida

-Shedi-chan…quiero que me cuentes todo…-le dijo el anciano

-Mmm…Ok….por donde quieres que empiece tío J?- le pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos mientras servía el té

-Desde el comienzo…cuando conociste a Richard…- le dijo el hombre para luego darle un sorbo al té que Shedar le sirvió

-Bueno…fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños…me lo presentó el mariscal Johnson…me dijo que si bien no era de familia noble, poseía muchos bienes relacionados con armamento y que su familia fue una renombrada ayudante de la organización de OZ…La verdad es que no me interesó mucho porque lo encontré aburrido, y para serte honesta tío…eso de las armas y la guerra no me gusta…me pidió bailar una pieza de música….yo dije que sí porque el protocolo lo dice así y luego me dijo que se había enamorado de mi….le respondí que al ser yo noble no podría unirme a un plebeyo aunque quisiera, no siendo este el caso porque estaba comprometida con el conde de Yurknish…él me sonrió y se fue…entonces al otro día apareció en mi casa y mi padre me dijo que me tenía que ir con él…ahora él era mi prometido y mi dueño, sus guardias me tomaron en brazos y me encerraron en la limosina y luego él salió de mi casa con unos papeles en la mano y con la ropa desordenada como si hubiera forcejeado, me llevo a su mansión y allí me tuvo prisionera por 6 meses de los cuales casi todos los días trate de escapar sin éxito y me pude enterar de la muerte de papá sólo tres meses después de su asesinato…- le dijo la chica triste

-Dime…¿él te hizo algo?...- le pregunto preocupado el Dr J mientras tomaba una galleta

-Mmm…-asintió la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- cada vez que trataba de escapar me torturaba…me trataba como su mascota… me tenía con grilletes en los tobillos…incluso…una vez…cuando yo estaba con los grilletes…él trato…trato de…-murmuraba la chica pero se largo a llorar

-Ven…- le dijo Heero abrazándola cálidamente-ya pasó…-agrego mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Bien…no sigas contando…creo imaginarme que fue lo que trato de hacerte….-le dijo el Dr J recibiendo una mirada de hielo por parte de Heero –Ten…Tu padre sabia que tarde o temprano Krausse lo iría a asesinar….y me mando esto por correo, si él moría yo tenía que buscarte y pasarte esto….- le dijo el anciano mientras le mostraba un gran sobre amarillo sellado con el escudo de la familia de Shedar; Heero que abrazaba a la chica la soltó, pero Shedar no se separó de los brazos de Heero, tomo el sobre y lo miró detenidamente, era el sello de su familia, miro a Heero sin saber qué hacer y este le devolvió la mirada de incertidumbre.

-¿Qué tiene dentro?-pregunto Shedar mirando el sobre

-No lo sé…no lo he abierto…como puedes ver el sello no está roto…-le dijo el anciano encogiéndose de hombros. Shedar rompió el sello y abrió el sobre, dentro había una carta y unos papeles. Tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla

-Querida Shedar…si lees esta carta, es porque morí a manos de la familia Krausse, ellos han sido nuestros más acérrimos enemigos…desde la operación meteoro, tu no lo sabías porque trate de mantenerte al margen de todo esto, no era necesario que supieras de todos los derramamientos de sangre que ocurrieron entre los Krausse y los Matzura…Si todo ocurrió como creo, Richard Krausse ahora es la cabeza de la familia Krausse y tu…tú tal vez pasaste por horribles situaciones, sólo espero a que el Dr J te haya encontrado antes de haberte casado con Richard…dentro del sobre que tienes en tus manos, están todos los títulos que te pertenecen por derecho, si Krausse te dijo que él los tiene, es porque le dí los falsos…el Rey sabe de mi situación, a si que no tienes que probar nada ante tu tío Henry; ve con él…te protegerá y te prestará ayuda… o si lo deseas puedes quedarte con el Dr J es un buen aliado, además de seguro te ayudará a clarificar esas lagunas de memorias que tienes de cuando eras pequeña…haz lo que te aconsejo…pero por sobre todo, sigue tu corazón, es quien mejor te puede guiar en estos momentos…te amo…- Para cuando Shedar termino de leer la carta lloraba silenciosamente y se mordía el labio inferior, Heero la abrazaba por la cintura desde la espalda preocupado por la chica. Para ese entonces el Dr J ya se había dado cuenta de la relación que esos dos tenían

-¿Qué dice?- le pregunto el anciano a la chica

-Que…me quede con usted o con mi tío Henry…- murmuro Shedar

-¿Con el Rey?...-le pregunto el anciano

-Sí…

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunto Heero sorprendido, había dado por sentado que la chica viviría con ellos por siempre, Shedar lo miró y luego miró al Dr J

-Viviré contigo…-le dijo Shedar mirando a Heero

-Shedar…tu padre dijo que vivieras conmigo o con tu tío no con….-comenzó el Dr J

-Si voy con mi tío, volveré a ser duquesa…y tendré que casarme con Taku…él no me rescato de ese monstruo…no quiero verle nunca más…si vivo contigo tío…no podré estar con los chicos…ellos son mi familia ahora…-le dijo Shedar tomándole la mano a Heero

-Shedar…-murmuró el chico mirándola asombrado

-¿Sabias que estos chicos son asesinos a sangre fría?- le dijo el anciano- sobretodo Heero…-agrego sombrío- ha matado a más de 1000 personas, mujeres, niños y hombres, no le importaba con tal de sobrevivir él…-agregó

-….- Heero se quedo en silencio, era verdad….él había asesinado a mucha gente…no tenía el derecho de vivir con Shedar, esa vida que él había imaginado junto a la chica era sólo una ilusión

-Además si te vas con el Rey estarás mucho más a salvo que con estos chicos….-le dijo el anciano tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

-Pero…quiero vivir aquí con Heero y los demás…-le dijo Shedar desesperada- No me importa si ellos son asesinos…, no me importa lo que fueron, me importa lo que son ahora…¡y ahora ellos son mi familia!- exclamó Shedar

-Shedar….-murmuró Heero sonriendo feliz

-Si te quedas con ellos, corres el riesgo de que OZ te siga buscando por órdenes de Krausse….-le dijo el anciano

-Entonces lo único que me queda por hacer para poder vivir tranquila es matarle….- murmuró Shedar seria, los dos hombres la quedaron mirando

-Shedar…- le llamo Heero, esta lo miró, se veía como cuando él le dijo que OZ la buscaba, su mirada era fría

-A propósito…note que ustedes están muy cercanos…-le dijo el anciano

-Uhmmm….-murmuro Heero

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Dr J

-Nosotros somos…novios….-le dijo Shedar

-¿En serio?...-sonrio el viejo- ¿y lo quieres?- le pregunto a Shedar

-Sí…mucho…-

-¿Estás segura de aquello?- le pregunto

-Sí….Heero es quien elegí…-le dijo Shedar sonriendo

-Ya veo…Heero, ¿tú la quieres?- le pregunto mientras veía que el chico tomaba la Shedar de la mano

-Sí…

-¿Seguro…?-

-Muy seguro

-Shedar…no importa lo que digan de Heero tu aún lo seguirás queriendo ¿verdad?- le pregunto el anciano

-Sí….- respondió la chica

-¿Aun después de saber que él asesino a muchas personas inocentes?- le dijo el anciano

-…- Respondió la chica, sabía muy bien gracias al tío J que Heero había asesinado a mucha gente y que él era un piloto Gundam, lo que Shedar le impresionó mucho, fue el hecho que mientras ella estaba estudiando Heero estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas por sobrevivir en una guerra entre la tierra y las colonias, si bien era cierto que Heero había matado a gente, él no lo hizo por placer, lo hizo porque seguía ordenes, él tenía que hacer los que le mandaban, mientras que ella vivía sin darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba entre las colonias y la tierra…

-¡Qué te paso Shedar….? ¿Crees que es un monstruo?-le pregunto divertido el anciano

-¡Claro que no!, Heero hizo todas esas cosas porque seguía ordenes, ¡no lo hizo porque le gustara!- exclamo la chica

-Que bien…-sonrió feliz el anciano-al fin Heero tiene una compañera digna de él…-agregó contento-escúchame Shedar…Heero está cambiando, se está volviendo más humano…hasta le vi sonreír por primera vez en más de 15 años…eso lo hizo porque estás tú cerca… ya ha sufrido bastante…para él es normal sentir frío y dolor, de hecho tolera muy bien las torturas…pero no está acostumbrado a un trato amable y cariñoso, ha cambiado mucho desde la penúltima vez que le vi…y eso es gracias a ti, cuídalo porque es un buen chico, se ve que te ama…- le dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba del sofá

-¿Donde…donde está?- le pregunto Shedar al percatarse que el chico ya no estaba allí

-Subió corriendo las escaleras luego de que te quedaras callada

-Ok…lo iré a buscar…-

-Prométeme que lo cuidaras y que no lo lastimarás…-

-Lo prometo…- sonrió Shedar mientras subía corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa, cuando llego arriba, corrió hasta la habitación de Heero pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave

-Heero, ¡abre!- le pidió Shedar, pero el chico no le respondía-Heero…¡voy a tirar la puerta abajo si no la abres!- le dijo Shedar

-…-le respondió el chico

-¿No me crees?...-le pregunto Shedar, se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, el tío J no estaba en la sala de estar, corrió hasta la cocina y abrió el cajón de los cubiertos, allí estaba el manojo de llaves de toda la casa, corrió con el manojo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Heero y probo una por una las llaves hasta que dio con la llave, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la pulcra habitación de Heero hecha un desastre y a un Heero exhausto tirado en la cama mirando el techo, que era lo único que se salvo del tornado que paso por su habitación

-Heero…-murmuro Shedar preocupada por el chico, este incluso había roto su computadora…

-…- respondió el aludido, Shedar camino hasta el chico y se siento junto a él en la cama, lentamente le tomo la mano derecha, la tenía con sangre, le había dado un puñetazo a la pantalla de la laptop y aún tenía trozos de la pantalla incrustados en la mano

-Tu mano…-gimió pálida la chica

-Puedes irte si te desagrada….-le ladró el chico, Shedar se levanto de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta para luego salir-Mhmnñ…-gruño el chico pero se sorprendió al ver a Shedar entrar con el botiquín. La chica camino hasta la cama del chico y se sentó junto a él, le tomo la mano y comenzó a quitarle los trozos de vidrio.

Heero la miraba en silencio, la chica se esforzaba todo lo que podía por no desmayarse, trozo por trozo le fue quitando hasta que ya no había ninguno, luego le limpio la herida y se la comenzó a vendar

-No te esfuerces tanto…no es nada…-le dijo Heero, pero recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica, este la quedo mirando sin entender pero la chica no le dijo nada-¿Por qué me golpeaste?- le pregunto Heero, Shedar lo miro luego de terminar de vendarle la mano

-Porque…eres un idiota…-le dijo-¿por qué hiciste todo este desastre?-le pregunto

-Huhmmm…-gruño el chico mirando hacia otro lado, pero la chica le tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo para sí para luego besarlo en los labios

-No me digas que creíste que ya no te quería sólo por saber lo que hiciste en el pasado….- le sonrió Shedar

-Ummm….-murmuro Heero sin saber que decir, la chica lo sorprendió, él creyó que Shedar ya no lo quería más….

-¿A caso no lo dije antes?- le pregunto Shedar sonriendo-no me importa lo que tu o los demás hayan hecho antes…me importa el ahora, porque son mi familia….y tú mi novio….-le sonrió Shedar antes de besarlo otra vez, Heero estaba sorprendido de la forma en la que la chica pensaba. Ya que a Relena le molestaba que él hubiera sido un soldado. Shedar era diferente a la chica rubia porque no le importaba en lo absoluto el hecho que él supiera como asesinar, además ella era cariñosa y sensible, pero también valerosa y se esforzaba por ser más fuerte, el hecho de que ella no se hubiera desmayado al verle sangrar le hizo darse cuenta de lo buena que era ella. Pero la chica no pudo contenerse más, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y sentía que perdía todas sus fuerzas

-¿Shedar?-murmuro Heero al verla pálida como una hoja de papel, pero la chica comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente

-Lo siento…-gimió Shedar antes de desmayarse sobre el hombro de Heero

-Ah…-suspiró Heero-después de todo, eres toda una debilucha…- agrego con una risa. La recostó en la cama y le levanto las piernas, para luego comenzar a ordenar toda la habitación

Para cuando Shedar despertó, Heero aún estaba arreglando el desorden que él mismo había hecho

-Heero…- murmuro la chica al verlo ordenar

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Heero al verla sentarse en la cama, Shedar asintió, el chico camino hasta donde estaba Shedar y se sentó junto a la chica- te dije que no te sobre exigieras…-agregó acariciándole la cabeza

-Pero…estabas herido…no podía dejarte así…-le dijo Shedar hinchando sus mejillas

-Dime…¿me tienes miedo?-le pregunto serio Heero

-¡Claro que no!- exclamo la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente y mirándolo enfadada-¿Cómo puedes creer esas cosas?- agregó mientras lo miraba enfadada

-Todo lo que él dijo era verdad…-le dijo Heero refiriéndose a lo que dijo el Dr J

-Ya te dije que no me importa…-le respondió la chica

-Bien…pero…nunca podré borrar lo hice antes….- le dijo el chico mientras apoyaba sus codos en las piernas y luego apoyaba su cabeza en las manos, sentía que tenía un gran peso en la espalda, uno que él no podía cargar por mucho tiempo, de pronto sintió que un liquido tibio corría por sus mejillas y goteaba hasta sus pantalones, no sabía que era…se recostó en la cama de espalda y Shedar se recostó junto a él

-Heero…-murmuró preocupada la chica al ver que lloraba-…estás….llorando….-agregó mientras le secaba las lagrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de su mano, era la primera vez que Heero lloraba en años…de pronto el chico sintió que Shedar lo estrechaba en sus brazos, él hundió su rostro en el pecho de la chica, sintiendo el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella

-Shedar….-murmuro el chico

-¿Hmm?-

-Gracias….-gimió entre sollozos callados Heero, Shedar le beso los labios y Heero apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la chica y escuchó su corazón, latía rápido-tu corazón late rápido…- le dijo Heero

-Mmm…-asintió Shedar

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy contigo…-le sonrió Shedar

Heero se sentó en la cama y luego se recostó junto a la chica dejando que esta se apoyara en él, cerró los ojos y se durmió con el aroma dulce de Shedar.

Cuando Duo y Wufei llegaron a casa se encontraron con los dos chicos durmiendo abrazados en la cama de Heero

-Se ven…muy cercanos…- murmuro Wufei

-Phmmm….-gruño Duo, camino por entre el desorden de la habitación para despertar a Shedar

-¡Shedar…despiértate!- le llamó el trenzado, pero la chica no se despertaba

-Shedar….- volvió a llamarla, pero quien se despertó fue Heero

-¿Duo…?- gruño somnoliento Heero, estaba soñando placenteramente hasta que lo despertó Duo

-Shedar….¡despierta! tengo hambre!-le llamo Duo sin hacer caso de Heero

-Déjala…-le dijo Heero justo cuando Shedar comenzó a despertarse

-Vamos es hora de almorzar…- le dijo Duo enfadado al verlos abrazados

-Oh…ya voy…-murmuro la chica sentándose en la cama, entonces Heero le tomo el rostro y le arreglo el cabello sólo para besarla en los labios frente a los dos chicos

-Heero, bastardo!- exclamo Duo tirándose sobre Heero

-¡No!, ¡chicos no peleen!...Heero está herido y….-comenzó la chica pero ninguno de los dos la escuchaba, de no ser por Wufei que la tomo de la mano y la jalo para sí, hubiera sido alcanzada por la lucha que Heero y Duo tenían sobre la cama

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué la besaste?-le preguntó de pronto Duo mientras le daba un puñetazo en la boca a Heero

-¡Porque ella es mi novia!- le gritó Heero antes de darle un puñetazo en las costillas

-¿Es verdad?- le preguntó Wufei

-Sí…-murmuró preocupada Shedar al ver que los dos no se separaban-¿Puedes separarlos?- le preguntó la chica asustada al ver que los dos chicos peleaban más violentamente

-No…si me meto…me van a golpear…-le dijo Wufei encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Por qué?…¡sabías que me gusta….!- exclamó Duo antes de golpearlo en el estómago

-¡Sí, pero ella me eligió a mí!- le respondió a la par que le daba un golpe en el pómulo

-Tengo que hacer algo…de lo contrario…van a….-murmuró la chica antes de salir de la habitación. Corrió hasta la cocina y llenó la tetera con agua fría, una vez llena subió las escaleras y vertió toda el agua fría sobre los dos chicos que se golpeaban en la cama de Heero

-¡Ya sepárense!- exclamó Shedar y ayudada por Wufei separó a Duo y a Heero, Shedar levanto la silla del escritorio de Heero y lo sentó allí

-Espera a que vaya allá…-le dijo Duo enfadado

-¿A sí?, ven…-le sonrió Heero- pero al final del día yo soy el novio…- le sonrió sarcástico Heero

-¡Ya paren de pelear!- exclamó la chica- ire a buscar el botiquín…-agregó y salió de la habitación. Fue al baño y sacó el botiquín, fue entonces cuando escuchó la discusión

-Vamos chicos no peleen por estupideces….-les dijo Wufei

-no son estupideces…todo es tu culpa Heero!...-le Duo

-No…no es la culpa de nadie….- argullo Heero

-Sí…entonces es su culpa…sin ella…no estaríamos peleando….-murmuró enfadado Duo

-No, ella no tiene la culpa…además si a Shedar no le gustas no es culpa ni de ella ni mía, es tuya…-le dijo Heero

-Pero es verdad…antes no peleaban por estas cosas….-le dijo Wufei

-Sí...si tan sólo no la hubiera traído a casa…nada de esto estaría pasando….-murmuró Duo fuerte y claro. Hasta ese punto Shedar había aguantado sus ganas de llorar…pero el último comentario de Duo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, dejó el botiquín en el suelo y camino a su habitación…si ella no estuviera allí Duo y Heero seguirían siendo amigos, tomo todo el dinero que Sonia le había pasado y se lo guardó en su corpiño, luego tomó toda la ropa que Sonia le había regalado y bajo las escaleras, los tres chicos seguían gritándose en la habitación de Heero. Una vez abajo, guardo su ropa en una bolsa de basura, se guardó una de las armas que Heero escondía en la sala de estar junto con tres cartuchos para recargarla y dejó una pequeña nota en la mesita de centro. Camino hasta la puerta y sin más salió de la casa sin despedirse de nadie.

…Continuará…


End file.
